Harry's Gate
by The walker 1982
Summary: A what if harry got away from the abuse and neglect pleas forgive any spelling or grammar fumbles this is my first story First, second, third, fourth, fith, sixth Chapter now Beta Read by Elistone thank you for all your hard work on this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was five and in a great deal of pain. His uncle had giving him his yearly birthday beating. This year it was much worse as his Uncle, Vernon Dursley had raped him. During the attack Harry had felt a strange popping sensation and his uncle had been blown back, screaming in pain, before he went berserk and smashed a wooden chair in the small bedroom, that he then used to beat Harry repeatedly until Harry had lost consciousness. The list of injuries Harry had was a broken arm, a broken leg, 8 broken ribs, with 6 fractured ribs.

As Vernon left the room to go to the hospital to have his scorched balls and cock treated. Harry in his delirious state had one thought as Vernon had been shouting out what was wrong with Harry while beating him Harry wished that he was stronger, faster, smarter, and knew more and was better than anyone else to avoid another beating and the humiliating feeling when his uncle was on top of him. This thought kept cycling in his mind as he lost consciousness and the fight to survive. Now Harry was not a normal child he was magical, his parents were a witch and wizard and he was a wizard. So his magic that had been bound just after the death of his parents tried to grant his wish and to save Harry's life.

So as Harry passed out, the bindings that were holding back over 99 percent of his magic failed, with the stopping of his heart the released magic rushed out. Hitting the wards that the same man that bound his magic put in place. Isolating Harry from the magical world and detection of anything that went on with in the property. As the magic hit these wards it was rebounded and connected Harry to them and their connection to the lay lines that powered them. This concentration of magic weakened the fabric of reality and as it was Harry's magic doing it when five holes or portals opened they were targeted on five different Harry Potters at different times in different places. At all five insertion points there was a lot of energy being used. Thus drawing Harry's magic, which was trying to grant his wish, to investigate.

The first hole in reality opened into a reality were a Harry Potter was being introduced to a Tony Stark and as that Harry in the alternative reality touched a piece of technology it interacted with that Harry's magic causing a unique malfunction causing the knowledge that the two had to be shared with each other. For Tony Stark he received knowledge on magic while Harry received knowledge on technology and one form of technology in particular concerning a metallic technological armoured suit. Called Ironman, Now Harry's magic that was observing through the hole in reality realised these forms of knowledge would be useful so it took a copy of each before moving on to the next portal and reality.

The second hole in reality opened in a different reality were a Harry Potter was the leader of the Asuran people and working with Merlin, was bombarding a planet with an Anti-Replicator Generator weapon to wipe out a technologically created war machine that took the form of Nanite constructed humanoids. This Harry had the combined Alteran and Ori Technological knowledge as well as remarkable health and enhancements from his Animagus form of a shadow dragon and being the heir to Merlin and the four founders of Hogwarts. Along with masses of power. And free of the debilitating effects of the sole fragment that was plaguing our Harry's development. Taking a copy of all that, that Harry knew along with a copy of the technology that, that Harry had including a substance known as Ptel which was put into Harry instantly restarting his heart and healing his wounds while everything else including 100 constructors were stored in pocket dimension watch that fastened to Harry's wrist which shimmered into invisibility as a notice me not and disillusionment charm went into effect before the magic moved on.

The third Portal in the fabric of reality Opened into a world where a Harry Potter was putting the finishing touches to a weapon that was the strongest ever created by magical humans this Harry was a master of runes and its associated magic and implementation. So the magic copied that knowledge, though there was nothing in that reality too improve Harry's health and fitness so it moved onto the next reality.

The fourth reality was one with a Harry Potter who was a mutant as well as magical this Harry had, had a material called Axiom coating his bones and bone claws. As well as a super fast healing factor and a form of teleportation. This mutant Harry had gone through one set of forced education in a machine about fighting and weapons. Before in his second stint in the machine he fought back and the magic output opened the hole in reality. Our Harry's magic could not copy the full Axiom but it could copy parts of the element as it also copied the knowledge and mutation of that Harry. With all that copied the magic retreated and headed to the final reality window.

The fifth reality the hole/portal opened in a back alley of the city of Gotham were a Harry that was not much older than our own was fighting to save his Adopted mother and her lover from a psychotic clown, that Harry had a mutation artificially induced by a serum crated by his adopted mother Poison Ivy making him able to communicate with plants. Increase his healing and strength while giving him a plant pigmented skin. That Harry had also perfected a form of wandless magic. Harry's magic could not copy the mutation as it did not understand the serum that after it had done its work was broken down but it did copy Harry's knowledge of fighting and wand less magic.

With the five portals explored and closing, the magic that was fuelled from the lay lines started to implement everything it could into our Harry. With one extra thing the ability's of a seer that would not show up for years. The first thing that was implemented was the changes from the forth portal the healing factor and the adaptation to Harry's DNA then the adaptations from the second reality. With both those healing factors rapidly healing our Harry the magic moved on to deal with the corrupted soul that was slowly, with the binds gone, trying to integrate with Harry's soul and core, blanking the corruption out of the scar energy the magic let it fully integrate with Harry before the various forms of knowledge were deposited into Harry with that done the altered Axiom alloy was placed on Harry's bones with the Nanites from the second reality being used to allow Harry's continued growth.

After that came sorting and comprehension of the knowledge, and then absorbing it into Harry. This had some effects that no one could predict that would not become evident for a few years. The final thing the magic did was using the lay lines find the strongest magic user on the planet and then uses that as a base giving Harry double their power and the ability for it to proportional increase his reserves as he aged. With Everything done and Harry's magic placing the items that it had copied from the various reality's in the subspace pocket contained within Harry's new watch it let go of its connection to the lay lines then rested as Harry recovered.

Harry had not awakened by the time Vernon returned from the hospital and his body was still a bloody and open wound. After Vernon had spent an hour talking with his wife Petunia they both realised that they had not heard a peep out of Harry since the beating by Vernon so they went up to the room and saw that Harry was deathly pale and still bleeding from several large wounds across his back and legs. "Freak get up!" tried Vernon, but Harry did not even move or make an indication that he had heard Vernon speaking. This caused the Dursley's too panic as they were not that hot on first aid they thought Harry was dead. "Vernon go and get three black bags. Once we have wrapped its body up you will drive it into London and dump it in a back alley somewhere. While I clean the house and set up a room so when we report the freak Missing in a day or two they will have no evidence to use against us." Petunia ordered.

After they had Harry's small form wrapped up Vernon headed into London and got lost so after an hour he just found an alley with some bins in it and dumped the freaks body in, not noticing the grunt of pain that came from Harry over his own grunts and groans, before he drove back to Little Whinging. Unknown to Vernon he was caught on the security cameras of the London library which would come back to bite the fat man when the police got involved. It was an hour after Harry had been dumped, 3 hours after Vernon and Petunia had found him that he awoke wrapped in the bin bags. Tearing his way out the still bloody and bleeding form of Harry climbed out of the large bin and started to stager out of the alley only to collapse onto the floor as someone walked into him as Harry hit the floor he initiatively curled into a ball and covered his head.

Doctor Daniel Jackson was not having a good time he was running late to an appointment at the London museum as he was looking through his papers trying to find the map of the area. He walked into someone looking up as he said "sorry" he did not see any one but he heard a whimper from by the floor. Looking down he saw the blood covered boy, still bleeding from large gashes across the naked back. Acting at once Daniel called for aide getting the attention of the door man on the nearest building which was across the street. "We need an ambulance here." Called Daniel forgetting about his appointment as he knelt next to the boy but did not touch him for fear of hurting the boy more so he started to talk calmly as the doorman ran up and after taking one look at the beaten form of the boy rushed back to make the call for the ambulance and the police.

Harry or as he thought he was called freak woke up after the strange dream with strange picture in his head which was splitting in two from the pain. He found himself in a suffocating confined space tearing his way out he staggered trying to find his curbed where he could lay down and die as that was the only way he could think of to get rid of the pain he was in. he had not gone more than a few yards when he bumped into someone and gave out a small cry of fright as he pulled himself into a ball to protect his head and chest as he had learnt to do when his uncle beat him. After a few minutes where all that was heard was someone calling for help and an ambulance whatever one of those was Harry heard a soft voice talking to him and as he listened the pain faded reaching out towards the voice which was a red tinted blur to Harry's blood covered eyes he felt his hand being taken and the pain fading as he got cold.

It was a short five minutes before a police car had pulled up and after taking one look at the boy who was clutching the man's hand they forced every one apart from Daniel back as the lead officer said "The ambulance is on its way do you know the boys name?"

"No I walked into him and since then he has not said a word."

"So you're no relation to him?" again the officer questioned.

"No I'm visiting the country for academic reasons and it was just the fact that I'm lost that I walked into him at all."

"Well I am going to have to ask you to step back then as you're not a relation and you have stated you don't even know the boy." The officer said.

As Daniel tried to take his hand out of Harry's grasp the two heard the boy say "Don't go the pain is too much let me die." Which stemmed the two the next thing ether of them realised was when the paramedics had arrived and started to treat the boy's injuries. "Has any one found out who he is? Or where he came from." asked the female paramedic.

"No but the blood trail leads back to those bins and there's some black bags and if I were to guess there covered with blood and these enough to of pooled in the bottom of them" replied the second officer as the two paramedics pried Harry's hand off of Daniel's which Harry cried out at but then went silent even as the paramedics were placing bandages over the still open wounds. It took 20 minutes to safely cover the 49 separate injures before the two lifted the feather light child onto a stretcher and then headed at a run to the ambulance where they got in and the driver hit the accelerator and the sirens as the ambulance jumped forward into motion.

After the ambulance was out of sight Daniel stood and asked the two officers, who were maintaining the scene of the crime till the forensic technicians arrived to take the evidence. "Where will they take him?"

"Probably to the children's hospital, why?" replied the older officer.

"Because I grow up in care homes and it's no life for anyone I just want to make sure he's looked after he said he wanted to die to stop the pain." Daniel replied

"I know I heard him too we'll catch the animals that did that to him and they'll not see the outside of a prison for a long time." The same officer replied "But before you go you'll have to wait for the forensic people to check you for evidence." Said the younger officer who was until then looking over the bin were the blood trail started.

It took close to an hour before the technicians arrived and then a further 45 minutes as they took Daniels finger prints, shoe prints, then swabbed his hand that was still blood covered from holding the boys hand, before they declared him free to go, at which point the detective in charge of the investigation who had arrived an hour before said "I heard you wanted to find out if the lad survived I'm heading over to the hospital now if you want a lift. Not promising you'll find out much but then again something is better than nothing."

"Thank you that's very kind." replied Daniel as he got into the car with the detective and the two headed towards the children's hospital.

With Harry in the ambulance the two paramedics kept working on Harry as they drove kept talking to him and holding his hand as that seemed to keep him the calmest. But his colour, blood pressure and heart beat were not good and neither thought he would live to see the hospital as they had to fight their way through rush hour traffic. But finally they reached the hospital and Harry was rushed from the ambulance into a crash room where his blood was typed and crossed before they started to pump blood into him through a rapid infuser as they went to work cataloguing his injures and taking photographic evidence for the police.

Within an hour the boy was stable enough to be taken into surgery to close the 49 wounds. After a further 2 hours in the operating room Harry was wheeled out and into a private room after having close to 190 stitches to close the various wounds across his back, chest, head and legs. It was during this that the detective and Daniel arrived at the hospital and while Daniel had to wait out in the waiting room the detective was shown into a room to speak to the first attending doctor.

"Detective Ross this is not going to be a good case the boy currently John Doe presented with close to 50 large wounds consistent with whipping, his x-rays show old brakes but thankfully nothing new or in need of re-braking to heal right. We had to put 3 units of blood into him before he was stable enough to go into surgery to have the wounds closed they will be in for at least another 30 to 45 minutes at the least. We have taken individual pictures of all his current injuries and when I have written up my report it will state that he has been the victim of long term abuse and neglect he's severely under weight and we can only guess at his age going by his size but that could be out by as much as 3 years we have him down as 3 to 4 years old. He has one old distinguishing scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead left side above his eye." The doctor stated

"Thank you Doctor Johnes is he expected to live?" asked Detective Ross "that unfortunately is too early to say once he is out of surgery and if there's no internal bleeding we could not see on the ultrasound then I would give him a 50/50 chance to live. May I ask why apart from the obvious?" Johnes asked "The man who found him is out in the waiting room he's been cleared already as not a suspect but he wants to know if he survives. I told him that was probably all we could tell him" Ross replied.

It was thirty minutes after the detective and doctor had had their discussion that Harry or as the hospital and police knew him as John Doe came out of surgery still alive and looking like a half wrapped Egyptian mummy. He was wheeled into a private room and set for half hour checks with high feed nutrient drip bags, pain killer drip bags and a final unit of blood being pumped into him. With Harry out of surgery Daniel was told of John Doe's survival and that put Daniel into a good mood so he sent John a card and teddy bear before he took his leave and left his address if John wanted to contact him when he awoke.

With the police case it was temporarily slowed they had a fat man on camera dumping the black bags that were confirmed to hold John Doe but the man's car licence plate was out of frame or so dirty that they could not read it, but still the fat mans description was given out to all officers in the south and south east regions. It was three days later that an officer in Little Whinging, Surrey forwarded a Missing child report with the distinguishing feature of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and his name was Harry James Potter, who went supposedly Missing two days after John Doe was found but the description of one of the filling adults matched the man Vernon Dursley and the fat man seen dumping Harry along with the make of the car.

This was enough for the judge to grant a search warrant. It did not take long for the forensic technicians and searching detectives to realise the room that was supposedly Harry's was in fact fake, then it took them even less time to zero in on the ground floor and the cupboard under the stairs which held a padlock. The Dursley's refused to remove it so the officers had to cut it off to get into the small space where they found plenty of evidence to see the two Dursley's charged with child abuse and neglect as well as confirming John Doe as Harry James Potter. It was just after the Dursley's arrest and Dudley being put into care, as they were not sure if he was also being abused or just over feed as he was clinically obese, that the news reporters got the full story and the Dursley's were crucified in the press. Which continued on and off till their trial six months later.

By which time Harry's situation had become more complicated as it was found he was in fact a joint USA, UK citizen as his maternal grandfather who was still alive and in the Air Force was an American citizen and Harry was actually born over there but his mother and father were English citizens with the grandfather Major General Jacob Carter pushing for custody and the British public so interested in Harry they were stuck, the law said that the grandfather had priority but Harry was also the heir to a Lordship and would have when older a seat in the house of Lords. And they could not have a yank razing a future Lord. In the end the law won out and Harry was transferred while still in a coma to the states. It was coming up to seven months since Harry was put into a coma and his various injury's had all healed and the doctors had done some miracles work (Or so they thought but really it was Harry's blooming regeneration that did it) reducing the scars to nearly nothing from the thick ropy things they started out as. When he suddenly awoke.

Harry felt himself laying on the stone floor holding onto a hand as he was dying then he found himself in a massive place filled with technology and all sorts of wonders that he knew everything about. As he was looking around the city ship he felt himself grow cold so wished for warmer clothes only to have a full form fitting set appear on his body. Then it hit him he was in his own mind. At which point he stated to experiment he figured out that the city ship was his true centre and the planet and its infrastructure was his mind so he started to set up defences and planetary sized shields that would stop even a supernova of the systems sun, which he realised after a few of what seemed like days, was in fact his magical core but it was a white dwarf very tightly packed into a small space using the city ships sensors' he found another shield surrounding the sun so he set to work.

Figuring out how to use a series of drone weapons to weaken the shield until it collapsed expanding his systems sun into a gas giant which was slowly growing in power till 7 months after he first arrived in his mindscape it was a super large earth type sun. Which Harry equated to what a healthy core should be from his admittedly limited knowledge. During that seven months Harry had not been idle he had completed his mental defences, with attack style fighters, which once released would attack a target till Harry sent in a breaching pod with constructors, designed to copy everything that the other mind knew too, then they were themselves destroyed.

Till he felt himself being pulled out of his mindscape. To awaken with IV drips in his right and left arms and his world once again blurry but not as bad as it used to be. Lying in the bed Harry watched as a blurred white figure approach his bed. When it got close enough for Harry to see it was a woman Harry asked "Where am I?" which startled the nurse for a few moments.

Nurse Gale Webber liked her job with the air force she had been a nurse for the last 5 years and she normally dealt with hard as nails service men and women but for the last 6 months she had had a much younger patient true he was in a coma and required very little care but the base doctors had passed him off onto her ward and she did not mind she was just heading towards Harry's bed when she heard a scratchy young voice ask. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital I'm nurse Gale I need you to lay still you've been asleep for a very long time and I need to call the doctors to have a look at you before you get up." Nurse Gale Webber said to the small form of Harry on the bed who just merely nodded in reply. After nurse Webber had called for a doctor she got a small glass of room temperature water and went back to Harry's bed side. "The doctors on their way would you like some water." Nurse Webber asked again Harry just nodded "ok but you have to take small sips and not to fast ether." Webber said. She got another nod before she handed over the tumbler of water which was comically large in Harry's small hands.

Harry had taken three sips before the door to the ward banged open and a medium height man entered the room this caused Harry to freeze up for a second and drop the glass he was holding the water still in the glass splashed onto the bed before the tumbler rolled onto the floor as the glass hit the floor Harry curled into a ball and started to apologise over and over again. While the two health professionals looked on in shock. It was a few moments before Nurse Webber shuck herself out of the shock and went to comfort the boy, when she first laid a hand on his back to comfort him he froze and stopped apologising as he went stiff. "Hush, Harry there is nothing to be scared of, the doctor did not mean to startle you, no one will hurt you again." Said the nurse.

After several minutes of reassurance Harry came out of his protective ball which let the two health professionals see that he was still white with terror and he had pulled one of the two IV drips out of his arm. Quietly and calmly nurse Gale fixed the open wound then said "Harry are you alright now for the doctor to examine you."

"Yes but why do you keep calling me Harry my names Freak or Boy not sure which but it's all sir or madam would call me" Harry answered.

"Who are sir and madam Harry are they your aunt and uncle?" questioned Gale as she was far more familiar with Harry's case then the doctor.

"Don't know they called each other Vernon and Petunia but I had to call the sir and madam." Harry answered.

"They lied to you your name is Harry James Potter-Carter your five years old and you're a good boy now will you let the doctor examine you." Nurse gale asked.

"Yes Miss" Harry replied.

After the doctor had spent several minutes going over Harry's blood pressure, heart rate and breathing he started to ask Harry to move in certain ways some were uncomfortable but Harry managed them all even standing up if it was a bit wobbly.

"Well Harry you're in very good shape for someone who has been in a coma for 7 months you'll need some physiotherapy to get you back into shape but that will not be for a few days yet. First we need to get you eating again well start off small and work up to a full sized meal but that means well have to leave that second IV line in you will you try not to pull it out." The doctor said to which Harry nodded. "Right then I will leave you in the care of Sergeant Webber" concluded the doctor before he wrote some notes on Harry's clip board and then left the ward.

It was later that day when after a small meal of chicken stemmed with vegetables nurse Gale came up to Harry and said "Harry your grandfather is here to see you he will be the one looking after you when your released from here. Is that all right?"

"Yes Miss that's fine." a slightly sleepy Harry replied full for the first time in his memory. After a few minutes Nurse Gale came back with a balding man in a military uniform. When they reached Harry's bed nurse Gale said "Harry this is your grandfather Jacob Cater. Major this is your grandson Harry James Potter. I will leave you to talk."

"Good afternoon Sir." Harry started.

"None of this sir business It's granddad, gramps or Jacob at a push Carter but never Sir I'm not your uncle I will not hurt you for any reason." Jacob Replied.

"Yes sir I mean Mr. Carter sorry sir." Harry said before looking down

"We'll work on it now I suppose I should tell you about myself as you will be living with me and my 17 year old daughter Samantha who is in the air force academy. I'm a career officer in the Air force. I have a fondness for old films and TV shows especially if there war orientated. I live currently on the Denver air force base which you will be joining me at. I have a son who currently not speaking to me, I recently lost my wife to a car accident. Well that's about it really." Said Jacob

"Mr. Carter what will my chores be, I can cook, clean and do the garden." Harry asked

"Well you won't be doing any of that till you're much older. You'll be expected to pick up after yourself and keep you room clean but apart from that nothing." Jacob replied.

"What about school will I be allowed to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes you will be expected to go to school and do your best at it you won't be punished for doing poorly as long as that's the best you can do" Jacob replied to the small form of his grandson on the bed. And so it continued with Harry asking the bulk of the questions trying to find some bad point in the arrangements to follow though after a week he had given up on that and accepted that this might not be as bad as he thought.

After a full month of being awake in the hospital and going through physiotherapy Harry was let out and went home with Jacob as he had come to call his grandfather. Upon arriving at the Carter residence he found Sam there and after several visits she had made with her father to the hospital Harry had quite grown to like her.

"Hey Harry so they finally let you out did they."

"Yes Sam they said I was healthy enough to come here but I still have to go back for physiotherapy sessions which will be worked out once I have settled in here and started school in two days." Explained Harry

"Not so fast scout there still the little matter of the placement test that they will have you do tomorrow" said Jacob as he entered with Harry's bag containing all new clothes that fit unlike what he used to wear.

"That will be essay I told you I can read and right and do math." Rebutted Harry

"In that case what's 24 +89*5/ 2?" questioned Sam

"246.5" answered Harry as quick as a flash to the shock of the two older Carter's.

"OK little genius A=5 b=6 what is c when it's a*b/c= 3.333"

"C=9, this is fun another one?" asked Harry

"Not quite sure how you know that" asked Jacob

"Well the Dursley's made me do the cooking and I had to work out how much of each ingredient to use after the 10 failed attempts and beating's Petunia threw a thick math book at me and said I had to read it and if I messed up again then I would get worse then a beating. So I read the math primer which went up to basic algebra and memorised it and the various tables the same with my reading if I could not understand the instructions a beating till I was given a big dictionary to read I'm not saying my pronunciation is right but then who's perfect." Lied Harry the Dursley's did do that but his knowledge came from his city ship mind and what he got during his coma.

"Wow you might just be a little genius after all" said Sam

"That's enough for now who wants dinner" said Jacob as he saw Harry getting embarrassed.

Two days later when the records came back from the placement test Harry had placed in 6th grade in English and math but nowhere in the history's or anything else. So it was decided that Harry would be put into a 2nd grade class to see how he coped. Within a month Harry was upped to a 6th grade class as he had caught up in the other subjects to where his math and English were. By the end of the school year just before his 6th birthday Harry was already growing incredibly bored in the 6th grade class and there was talk of him jumping to sophomore at high school Harry had different ideas he was fed up with school slowing him down so he made a deal with Jacob and the school board he would study all summer at his own pace then just before school started he would test again. With Harry spending half each day at the public library devouring the set books for the 7th, 8th and above grades finishing a day before his tests with the start of university materials with a focus on solid state physics, astrophysics and engineering. While he spent the second half of each day exercising and just being a kid. The last acting kid like manly at Jacobs insistence.

When it came time for the test Harry placed out of school until university level it was then the problem of what to do with Harry as the university's would not take him that late in the year and no one felt comfortable with Harry's idea of just letting him be on his own during the days. It was the freshly graduated second lieutenant Sam Carter who came up with a solution Harry was given access to the air force academy library and facility's as long as he was not in the way this meant he was looked over by the whole staff of the academy and several of the students. During that year Harry worked diligently through the materials for his masters in his chosen fields and added in archaeology, anthropology and linguistics to his study load while he used the gym equipment he was allowed to, to keep fit.

During that year Harry grow closer to Jacob and started to call him granddad and gramps while his and Sam's relationship also grew as Harry was giving her new ideas about where to go with her wormhole thesis for her doctorate. After the year of Harry working out of the Denver Air Force Academy, he finally had the chance to attend university after sitting his GDA and getting one of the highest scores since their starting. Harry ended up accepting a place at Washington University as Jacob had been transferred to the pentagon. Moving was an experience Harry thought he would rather avoid in the future as he had become comfortable in his room.

But apart from that everything was on track as far as Harry was concerned. At Harry's 8th birthday a month after he had handed in the last of his written work for his masters in solid state physics, astrophysics, linguistics, engineering, electrical engineering, computer sciences, anthropology and archaeology. Jacob informed him that he was old and mature enough to have an allowance of $20 a fortnight he could do what he liked with. Which Harry put to use by opening a bank account and depositing the $40 month for 5 months.

Once he had $200 saved he started to work the stock market which had recently opened on line using a very basic AI program to work tirelessly and with the most logical and probably profitable avenues, Harry ran the program 12 hours a day and 6 days a week the market was open for the 6 ½ months till just before his 9th birthday. In that time Harry had amassed a profit of $6 million after tax had been taken off. When he informed Jacob of this, when he requested permission to turn the unused garage space into a work shop, Jacob passed out.

When Jacob came too he got Harry to explain how he turned less than $600 into $6 million to which Harry replied. "Well I used the pc you got me after some tweaks to make it work faster I them programmed it to trade stock over the internet, 12 hours a day 6 days that the markets were open starting small with the first $200 of my allowance then building up always keeping half the returns back as profits."

"So you still have stocks if you do how much are they worth?" Jacob questioned

"Last time I checked, which was this morning before I went out to get some more lab time, I had approximately $18 million give or take $½ million worth of stock in my name from various industries, company's and commodities." Harry answered

"Right I'm going to have to ask you to stop and sell the stocks you have got. While I contact a lawyer to see if what you have done is legal. If it is then you can keep the money and have your work shop. If it is not then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it on that point have you been paying the tax's that should have been paid?" Jacob explained then questioned.

"That's fine I was going to stop soon any way as I have sufficient funds. As to you question of tax I have been paying all that should be paid to the tax man and I have kept exact and detailed records which you're welcome to have a look over or get someone to look them over. Harry offered to the rapidly calming Jacob. True to his word Jacob had the situation investigated by a reputable lawyer and found to be legal but not strictly right or wrong as no one else had been able to program a computer to trade stock without a human making the final decision. The same was said by the accountants that looked over Harry's books for any errors. Finding none and the tax's paid to the decimal point. By the time Harry had sold all the stocks he had after tax $26 million $1¼ million that was spent to turn the garage into a work shop for Harry and the rent on the house pied up for a year and then buying the property from the owner.

While all this was happening Harry continued his study and by the week before his 11th birthday he had successfully put in his doctorate digitations for the same subjects he had masters for. When something Harry had been expecting happened when he and Jacob returned to their house there was a man and women waiting for them at the front door "Major General Carter we need to speak with you and your grandson about some important matters." Said the young woman

"We need to talk to them Gramps this has been coming for years since I was rescued from the Dursley's." Harry said

"What are you talking about Harry?" Jacob questioned

"Inside gramps this is not something we can discus on the street it's so far classified that only the president and select members of the cabinet are in the know." Harry said as he took the keys from the slack grip of Jacob.

"Please come in and wait in the lounge I will get the refreshments." Said Harry once he had led Jacob in by the hand and then went off to get a pot of coffee on the go.

Once Harry returned with the refreshments Jacob asked "What is going on?"

"Major General Carter I am Miss Suzan Rogers professor of divination at Salem school of sorcery and this is Mr. Black from the magical department of the government were here to discuss your grandson" started the woman Miss Rogers before Harry cut in "I am a wizard granddad my mother was a witch my father a wizard. There is a sub culture hidden under our own who practise magic. That is kept hidden from all those they call Muggle or mundane. There here because I suspect my name came up in one of the American magical school's enrolment lists probably Salam as that is where Miss Rogers is from."

"That's right Mr. Potter–Carter" "But why would you cause two people turning up on our door step?" Jacob questioned.

"It's because of how my parents died they weren't killed in a car crash like you told me and I presume the English government told you. They were murdered by a supposed Dark Lord,_ w_hich is bull there is no light or dark magic only intent I could kill with a simple levitation charm and restart a person's heart with a second's exposure to the cruciatus. But any way after mom sacrificed herself by jumping into the path of the killing curse I was granted a form of protection so when the Lord Voldemort tried to kill me with the same curse it reflected, disintegrating his body then his spirit that was still tethered to this world with a horcrux, with his servant Peter Pettigrew coming into the room and steeling away Voldemort's wand. After that I was taken from my godfather and placed at the Dursley's to be tortured, by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Who I suspect is throwing a stink now that he has realised that I am not where he wanted me." Explained Harry.

"How do you know all this and it was Sirius black no relation to me, who sold you and your parents out to the Voldemort?" the middle aged man said. "I am a seer of some sort I have already dreamed all about things that are to happen, this year there will be a brake in of the Gringotts Diagon Alley and nothing will be taken as Hagrid the grounds keeper of Hogwarts will have already taken it out. Much more will happen but that must remain private you're here to try and convince me to go to one of the American schools. I am sorry to say that will not be possible as I have to be at Hogwarts to prevent the death of hundreds of thousands." Harry stated.

"Though I would appreciate it if you could use your governments influence to insure that I will not be held captive in the UK at the end of term or over the Christmas break. In exchange I will give you a rune array that can produce a shield strong enough to stand up to a 5 kiloton point blank nuclear explosion. That will also stop all but the unforgivable and incapable of being collapsed by word breakers as the rune array is in the centre of the ½ mile shield." Harry offered

"Just hold on I have not said you can go to this English school or any other even though I do believe you about being a wizard as you have never lied to me, omitted to mention things, but never lied out right. This sounds dangerous and why does your voice keep changing tenor." Jacob interrupted

"Gramps this is not a case of dangerous, it will be deadly, if I do things right people will die, but if I do nothing England will be facing the revived Voldemort by the end of this year and he will have England in a year, the continent in 3, the whole of Africa, China and Russia in 5, the Australian magical will fall in 8, and then the mundane's will get involved and then it will be world war 3 and atomic winter. Which cannot happen, we are all needed for other things, and Sam is working on part of it now. As for the voice I have an idea but I would rather not say" Harry tried to explain to his grandfather as the two magical's paled at what Harry was foretelling as both recognised prophecies being given. "What about us where would we be in this future?" questioned the woman Miss Rogers

"A waste land it will be blamed by the other world governments on a chain reaction in the nuclear reactors and war heads on the stroke of midnight the first of January 1996 they claimed it was your own fault for trying to create a computer virus called the millennium bug. In truth it was a covert death eater action as they knew that if the US magical department got involved they would lose despite having a half trained army of millions of conscripted half-blood's and Muggle born." Harry said with a straight face. As the three adults were sat around stunned there was a knock at the door. Going to get it Harry found an Unspeakable waiting there.

"Good day several prophesy's were recorded from this location not 5 minutes ago do you know who gave it and who heard it."

"You'd best come in Mr..?" asked Harry.

"You my call me Smith, no Mr, just Smith." Replied the Unspeakable as he followed Harry into the front room were the three other adults were.

"An Unspeakable?" questioned Miss Rogers realising that what they had heard were in fact real prophecies

"Yes Miss Rogers I am. I am here because we registered a number of true prophecy's being spoken. I need to know who spoke it and who heard it as well a copy of one of the listeners memory's for our records." Smith said.

"I think I spoke the prophecies. And if the hazy gaps in my memory are any indication I spoke five separate ones in connection to this next year as that was what we were discussing." Harry supplied as he took a seat next to his grandfather rubbing his thought.

"Miss Rogers would you consent to having the memory of the five connected prophecy's copied." Smith questioned

"I would not mind but you're going to want someone higher in the chain to see them they're quite terrifying." Miss Rogers replied as she got up and walked over to the Unspeakable who copied out the memories into an orb and then rubbed it replaying the conversation in full.

"You gave me too much but I can see why you did in context these are unnerving if they come to pass."

"The prophecies do come true if I stay in this country to learn or if I am impeded in my fate derived Mission. God damn it, can we please change the subject I'm getting fed up of having gaps in my memories, and what did I say this time?" Harry prophesised then asked.

"Again if you do not mind Miss Rogers?" Smith asked once again pulling out a new orb and coping memory's into it before playing it for Harry to hear.

"So if these are as you say real prophecy's and we believe them then Harry must go to England or the USA becomes a waste land." Jacob said

"Sorry gramps that's how I interpret them." Harry replied to a nod from the Unspeakable Smith.

"I will be calling in both my and Mr. Black's superior's as well as the three military liaisons it should only take an hour is that all right with everyone?" Asked Smith once all had agreed Smith vanished without a sound

"So Harry I understand that you're very intelligent it's a pity that you won't be in Salem school with us." Miss Rogers said trying to fill the lapsed silence with something constructive.

"True but from my dreams I have a fairly decent grasp, master level in most cases of theoretical magic, but no actual practise in it apart from Occlumency, which I use to sort strengthen and know my own mind." Harry replied.

After an hour of small talk there was a knock at the front door of the house. This time Jacob went to answer it when he got there and opened the door he saw the man Smith, a second man tall and African-American stud with a good looking woman and the joint chef of the air force causing Jacob to snap to attention and give a salute which was answered by the General who said "At ease Major General Carter can we come in?" asked the General

"Yes sir, please come in we're in the lounge." Said Jacob as he led the three into the lounge, the two magical's suddenly stood at seeing the women enter the room so Harry followed suite standing.

"Right first some introductions are in order I think." Said the woman "My name is Sarema Cross I am for want of a better term, the President of the Magical United States my official title is Minister of Magic. This is my head of covert operations Mr. Long. And finally the Head of the Air Force General Ross. We're all here to discuss the situation that has arisen."

"Madam Minister I would like to first state that what I have already offered is still on the table as it were but with these prophecy's hanging over my and all our heads we should work together." Harry said.

"I could not have said it better myself and we will we just need to work out what we are to do." the Minister stated. "The first point is finding some way for Mr Potter avoiding the English from preventing his leaving the county at the end of the year and during the holidays." Stated Mr. Long

"Dumbledore has already got the English in a lather over the supposed abduction of Mr. Potter.

"Well we could just tell them the whole truth through their media and say that I will not be returning to Briton until Dumbledore's power over me is gone as I don't trust the man who set me up to be put into a coma and have my godfather thrown into Azkaban without trial as well as withholding information from me namely all my magical mail."

"That could work we could grant you full citizenship and asylum stating the facts as we know them. It would devastate Dumbledore's ability to control you and the corrupt English government from trying anything as well." Replied Long

"The only problem I see is going to be getting it in print with the corruption of the government and media in England." Said Miss Rogers.

"If memory serves it was not always a corrupt media. When the Potters were alive to run their businesses, that included the magical newspaper and radio, they were a hell of a lot more honest and far less corrupted. They have been turned into a ministry mouth piece ever since their deaths and the companies going into trust for Mr Potter. The easy way to fix that would be to grant Harry's full emancipation and have him clam full control of his trust. Then we could use the media to tell the truth." Long stated with a feral smile.

"Would the goblins go for that?" questioned Miss Rogers."

"They would but only if we allowed them to run Harry through an identity and inheritance ritual." The Madam Minister said.

"We already checked before we came here." She supplied.

"What would this emancipation and citizenship really mean for Harry?" Jacob questioned.

"Well obviously he would remain living with you but he would for all intense and purposes be an adult in responsibilities and rights. With his parents estate comes a large amount of money and property's. As well as control of several businesses including the news agencies and the main English paper the Daily Prophet. But I cannot be any more specific until Mr. Potter has under gone the rituals as only then will we know what he is entitled to." Mr. Long stated.

"So there's nothing else to discuss until I have seen the goblins. Where are they any way?" Harry said

"The nearest branch of Gringotts is actually here in Washington DC in the magical alley" Miss Rogers said before she suggested "I was scheduled to take Harry and his grandfather there anyway so I could still do that."

"If Major General Carter agrees then you could do so this afternoon while I set the international emancipation it should clear by 4pm giving you 1 hour to get your business at Gringotts completed." the Madam Minister stated.

"If I were you and you do this I would go with cash in hand as it were so the goblins will run the inheritance ritual without delay as soon as the records show you as emancipated this will prevent Dumbledore from trying to overrule it, the inheritance and identity ritual costs $5000." Mr. Long stated

"I can cover that out of petty cash if gramps will open the safe." Harry chipped in.

"And I will but this all sounds dangerous and I want Harry as protected as he can be so I want permission to go armed and teach Harry how to use a gun as well as supplying him with one." Stated Jacob.

"Granted I'll have the correct licences sent to you by carrier before 3 pm today" General Ross stated.

"So that's us sorted for right now I suggested another meeting this time tomorrow to draft the press release and to go over Harry's inheritance if there is anything in it relevant to the matters we have been discussing." Mr. Long said.

"Agreed said the others apart from Miss Rogers who said "Seeing as we will, as a school, not be having Harry as a student my part here is done and before I leave I will swear an oath not to reveal the five prophecies or their content to any one without all your permissions."

"Very well I will be the binder we'll do this now then we really should be getting to work if things are going to be settled today." The Madam Minister said.

Once the oath had been bound and Harry had gotten another two memory orbs off of Smith encase he gave any more prophecies while with the goblins or anyone else the others apart from Miss Rogers left at 2 pm giving Harry, Jacob and Miss Rogers two hours to get to the magical alley of Washington before the emancipation for Harry went into effect. So gathering the $10,000 from the safe and waiting for the runner from General Ross with the paper work to allow Jacob to carry a gun in public, the three set off for the alley way which was located under the Washington monument in an underground plaza.

After the three arrived in the shopping plaza Miss Rogers lead them through it pointing out various shops that they would need once Harry completed his business at the bank before they got there. Once Miss Rogers had led them into the bank she said "I'll be waiting over there when you're finished to show you to the wand Smith before they close."

After both Harry and Jacob had given their thanks the two went into one of the open queues and arrived at the desk just on 4pm "Let me handle this gramps." Said Harry as he walked up to the casher and said in gobbledegook _"-Great cashier I have some business to do this day I wish to open an account with this $10,000 and then purchase a inheritance and identity ritual.-"_ this startled the goblin casher for a moment before he pulled himself back to gathers and said _"-Well met costumer it shall be done please wait to the side until your called-"_

_"-There will be an extra $1000 if this matter is seen to promptly.-"_ Finished Harry before he stepped back and pulled Jacob to the side.

"What was that all about it seemed to get every ones attention?" Jacob questioned his grandson

"I asked for the rituals using the goblin language and offered another $1000 on top if the matter was dealt with promptly this should not be long now."

True to Harry's words it was not long before a goblin turned up and said _"-Well met costumer you will follow me for the rituals you have paid for-" _

_"-Well met. My grandfather and guard will flow us until it is deemed not appropriate for him to do so he has my full confidence and is armed with the full knowledge and consent of the laws of this land. He does not understand your fine language though-" _replied Harry

"Then we will continue in English and your grandfather and guard my accompany you but be warned to draw your weapon without reason is not advised, please follow me." Said the goblin, as the three were walking through the bank. Harry said "That was a polite way of saying that if you draw without me being in a near death situation you will be killed and I will be held accountable." Harry explained to Jacob who privately swore not to draw unless it was a true life or death situation.

After walking around the various corridors for close to 20 minutes getting deeper and deeper down they finally arrived at an office

"Please enter, the account manager will deal with your business." the goblin said as he opened the door. Once Harry and Jacob were in the office the goblin behind the desk said "You have paid for an inheritance and identity ritual, be warned that these are only valid if you're already declared an emancipated miner in the wizarding world."

"I am aware of that fact and if the Madam Minister Sarema Cross has done what she said she would do I have been emancipated for 28 minutes."

"Then we shall begin, place your blood up to the mark on this crystal challis, then feed your magic into it, when it goes black, take the red quill and dip it into the challis, then sign your name on this sheet of parchment, then hand the challis to me." Stated the goblin as he indicated a crystal cup, a dagger, a large sheet of parchment, all lined up in front of Harry on the desk while a stack of smaller parchment bound in loose leather straps with a large blank wax seal holding them together sat in front of the goblin.

Taking the dagger Harry slit his palm letting the blood poor into the cup until it reached the engraved line as Harry was getting out a handkerchief to rap the cut, the wound healed on its own with a slight glow, which was mirrored by the cup and the dagger.

"It would not do to have our customers bleed to death." Was all the goblin sat behind the desk said.

As Harry lifted the cup and pushed his magic into it using his memories of wandless magic practise. It did not take long for the cup of blood to start to glow, after 20 minutes the blood turned black, placing the cup back down Harry picked up the phoenix quill pen and signed his full name using the now black blood as he put a full stop on his name other lines and names started to appear on the large sheet of parchment forming a family tree as Harry handed the cup and the remanding blood ink to the goblin who poured it out over the blank seal and stack of bound parchment as the last drop of the blood ink touched the seal it flashed and grew till there were eight separate standards embossed on the now A3 sized metal plate. This caused the goblins eyes to widen, as he recognised all eight of the seals. With a shaking talon the goblin took a knife and cut the seal that appeared to be now made of some metal and read the top sheet of parchment.

**Harry James Potter**

Son of Lord James Potter

Son of lady Lilly Potter nee Evans

Son of Sirius Black through blood adoption.

Heir of Potter by blood and magic

Heir of Ravenclaw by blood and magic

Heir of Gryffindor by blood and magic

Heir of Hufflepuff by blood and magic

Heir of Slytherin by magic (defeated last Lord in fight to the death Tom Marvolo Riddle.)

Heir of Merlin Ambrose by blood and magic

Heir of Avalon by blood and magic

Heir apparent of black by blood and magic

**Titles**

Lord of house Potter

Lord of house Gryffindor

Lord of house Ravenclaw

Lord of house Hufflepuff

Lord of house Slytherin

Lord of house Ambrose

Lord of house Avalon

Heir Apparent of Black

**Vault Contents**

Potter Family vault

80,000,000,000 gallons

Deeds to Potter Manor, Wales(held in stasis and Unplottable)

1-29 Diagon alley rented out (rent in areas to the tune of 40,000 gallons)

4 Privet Drive, Surrey

Alvin's cove winery, Australia (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Potter prey ranch, Montana (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Orca island, Canada (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Flame villa, France (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Dragon Island, Japan (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Magic Shares

25% Nimbus Broom Company.

25% Cleansweep Broom Company.

30% Magic Menagerie

25% Apogees Apothecary

25% Flourish and Blotts.

25% Quality Quidditch Supplies.

25% Chang and Chung Amery's

Non-magic shares

10% Coca Cola Company

20% Apple Inc

25% Microsoft

10% Sky international

20% Goodman's Electrical

Potter trust vault. #

500,000 Gallons

Fudge Vault. #

129,999 Galleons

Fudge fort ( formally Potter Citadel no monitory exchange) England, Unplottable

Magic Shares

70 % Daily prophet (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

20 % Quality Quidditch (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

49 % Oolongs Fire whisky Distillery (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

Non-magic shares

10% Coca Cola Company. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

5% Apple Inc (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

5% Microsoft. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

10% Sky International. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

5% Goodman's Electrical (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

Malfoy Vault. #

1,500,000,000 Galleons

Malfoy retreat (Formally Potter paradise no monitory exchange) island, pacific ocean, Unplottable

Malfoy villa. ( Formally Potter vineyard no monitory exchange) France Unplottable

Magic Shares

40% Diagon alley Holdings (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

30% Daily Prophet (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

10 % Oolongs Fire whisky Distillery (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

25 % Nimbus Broom's (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

Non-magic stock

10% Coca Cola Company. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

20% Apple Inc (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

15% Microsoft. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

10% Sky International. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

20% Goodman's Electrical (Formally Potter property n money exchanged for goods.)

Umbridge Vault. #

50,000 Galleons

Umbridge cottage (Formally Lilly's pad no monitory Exchange) Cornwall Unplottable

Gryffindor Vault

500,000,000 Galleons

By blood 25% Hogwarts School and Valley (including Hogsmead magic village.)

Gryffindor valley, Wales (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Gryffindor Armoury stored in vault.

Gryffindor library (manly offensive/ battle Magic)

Hufflepuff vault

500,000,000 Galleons

By blood 25% Hogwarts School and Valley (including Hogsmead magic village.)

Hufflepuff sanctuary and manor (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Hufflepuff library (mainly healing magic human/ non human, care of magic animals and plant magic {growing and harvesting plants for potions})

Hufflepuff greenhouses (held in stasis and miniaturised in vault)

Ravenclaw vault

500,000,000 Galleons

By blood 25% Hogwarts School and valley (including Hogsmead magic village.)

Ravenclaw castle

Ravenclaw library (spell creation including arrhythmic and warding magic's, defensive spells and runic work's)

Runic lab and supplies (estimated worth of raw material 99,000 Galleons)

Spell creation lab and notes.

Slytherin vault

500,000,000 Galleons

By conquest 25% Hogwarts School and valley (including Hogsmead magic village.)

Slytherin castle (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Slytherin library (mind arts, parcel magic, Dragon magic/Fire magic, dark arts, blood magic, dark creature research)

Slytherin menagerie

Mating pair of Hungarian Horntail, Opal-eye, Firebrand, Welsh Green, Scottish Red, English Viper, Norwegian Ridgeback, and Siberian Short Snout, all with clutch of ready to hatch eggs

Mating pair of Basilisk

Mating pair of Black Acromantula (sub breed of the giant spiders stronger, faster than there wild cousins, main source of food are wild Acromantula)

Mating pair of Hell hounds with a litter of 6 pups (4 male, 2 female)

Mating pair of War Unicorn.

(All bound to the rightful Heir of Slytherin and held in stasis until such time as the hair comes forward.)

Black vault. *

100,000,000 Galleons

Black manor (held in stasis and Unplottable)

12 Grimmauld Place, London (held in stasis and Unplottable)

Magic Shares

25% Nimbus Broom Company.

25% Cleansweep Broom Company.

30% Magic Menagerie

25% Apogees Apothecary

25% Flourish and Blotts.

25% Quality Quidditch supplies.

25% Chang and Chung Amery's

Merlin vault.

Relics and artefacts

999,999,899,999,999 Galleons

1% share Gringotts international

Avalon Vault.

Two Artefacts

999,999,000,000 Galleons

Several hundred tonnes of ore.

Molly Weasley Vault. #

120,000 Galleons

Phoenix Vault. #

30,000,000 Galleons

Bumblebee Vault. #

900,000 Galleons

Blue lagoon Island, Bahamas (Potter property no money exchanged or sale)

Snape Vault. #

80,000 Galleons

Potter Peninsular Islands, Canary Isles (Former Potter property no money exchanged)

**Hereditary Rights**

Rights of House Potter

Hereditary exemption from all laws, tariffs and guide lines in relation to magical plants and non-magical plants

Hereditary exemption from all taxes and tariffs by the magical Ministry and Muggle officials

Rights of Hogwarts Founders 

Hereditary Freedom to run the education of the British wizarding world in any manor without the interference of the magical or Muggle ministry.

Hereditary exemption from all laws tariffs and guide lines in relation to magical Animals and non-magical Animals.

Rights of House Merlin 

Hereditary and Complete autonomy from all laws and guide lines of magic set by the ministry of Magic, King, Muggle authority or any other group or ruling body.

Rights of House Avalon 

Hereditary Right to self government.

(NOTE # marked vaults sealed till audits and predisposition takes place.)

(NOTE *Account frozen with no cause.)

"Sir Lord Potter I need to pass this to a higher goblin please wait here." As he took the stack of parchment and bolted out of the room leaving Harry and Jacob sat slaked jawed at what was happening.

"Well it seems we timed it right but I wonder why I have accounts that need auditing. My visions showed me none of this." Harry said

"Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens why do you think the goblin left so fast he hasn't even shut the door?" Jacob questioned as the two went into a discussion of what was really happening the goblin Iron Fist was running towards the manager's office.

When he reached the door he knocked once then barged in "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" questioned the manager

"My customer who paid for an identify and inheritance check, there has been theft from him, and given who it is, if this is not dealt with fast he could ruin us in England." Said Iron Fist, as he handed the bank manager the sheets of parchment.

Once the manager had finished reading it he paled it was the Potter account and it seemed that Potter was the blood and magic Heir to not only the founders of the first magic school, but also the Heir to Merlin and the lost land of Avalon. This could go bad for them if it already hadn't. Without pause the manager Blood Fist hit a button that set off a gong which was a request for the Lord Over-Manager Ragnoroc, King of the goblin nation to travel to the bank because of an emergency. Getting off his seat Blood Fist rounded his desk and stood waiting with Iron Fist for Over-Manager Ragnoroc.

Said goblin appeared in an arch way with a distorted ripping sound and took the vacated seat before saying "Why was I summoned here when this branch is scheduled to close in less than 4 minutes"

"The information we have is on the desk in front of you Over-Manager" stated Blood Fist as Ragnoroc looked over the information he grow increasingly furious before he lifted a device off of his belt and said into it "this is Ragnoroc activate the golden cohort they are to arrest the following account managers and staff as well as seizing the records, before transporting the prisoners and the records to my current position, the account names are, Potter, Fudge, Malfoy, Umbridge, Molly Weasley, Phoenix, Bumblebee and Snape." Before putting the device back on his belt before he turned back to Blood Fist "Summon a full team of auditors from the IWC at once tell them it's to do with a mass case of theft and fraud. What of Lord Potter where is he now."

"Sire I left him and his grandfather/guard in my office saying I needed to pass this matter to a higher authority." Stated Iron Fist

"Well go and bring Lord Potter here along with his grandfather" said Ragnoroc sending the goblin out of the room on the heels of Blood Fist who had left the office to call in the IWC auditors.

When Iron Fist arrived back at his office he found Harry and Jacob waiting patiently in the seats on the guest's side of the desk. "Lord Potter and guest please follow me to see the Over-Manager King Ragnoroc who has taken over this matter and called in the IWC auditors"

"Very well, gramps treat Ragnoroc like the president be courteous but don't court or try to suck up" said Harry as he and Jacob got to their feet and followed Iron Fist back to the manager's office they arrived just as a line of chained goblins Appeared through an archway followed by goblins in gold armour carrying ledgers. And then coming in behind Jacob and Harry were 10 men in robes.

"Gentlemen we are here to deal with a case of theft and fraud from the Potter accounts bring me the Potter master ledger." Ragnoroc Stated to the gold armoured goblins as the last auditor entered the room, And took one of the seats in the room.

After Ragnoroc had gone over the book he filled three sheets of parchment with notes and then handed them and the book to the lead auditor who started to go over the findings muttering under his breath as Ragnoroc called for the Fudge book. Doing the same with it then passing it to the lead auditor who had passed the Potter book and sheets of parchment down to the next seated auditor. While Ragnoroc called for the Malfoy book and so on until the final auditor had finished with the last book Snape and had passed all 8 books and sheets of parchment back to the lead auditor.

Who stood and said "We the IWC auditor team 1 here by find that the following accounts are guilty of theft and are here by ordering the goblins to return all that was stolen from Lord Potter's accounts in the amounts stated from the Fudge account.

129,999 Galleons

Fudge fort (formally Potter Citadel no monitory exchange) England, Unplottable

Magic Shares

70 % Daily prophet (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

20 % Quality Quidditch (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

49 % Oolongs Fire whisky Distillery (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

Non-magic shares

10% Coca Cola Company. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

5% Apple Inc (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

5% Microsoft. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

10% Sky International. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

5% Goodman's Electrical (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

And to make up the Missing 70,000 Galleons the property and contents thereof called Fudge Summer Manor.

From the accounts of House Malfoy:

1,500,000,000 Galleons

Malfoy retreat (Formally Potter paradise no monitory exchange) island, Pacific Ocean, Unplottable

Malfoy Villa. (Formally Potter vineyard no monitory exchange) France Unplottable

Magic Shares

40% Diagon alley Holdings (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

30% Daily Prophet (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

10 % Oolongs Fire whisky Distillery (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

25 % Nimbus Broom's (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

Non-magic stock

10% Coca Cola Company. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

20% Apple Inc (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

15% Microsoft. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

10% Sky International. (Formally Potter property no money exchanged for goods.)

20% Goodman's Electrical (Formally Potter property n money exchanged for goods.)

From the accounts of Miss. Deloris Umbridge:

50,000 Galleons

Umbridge cottage (Formally Lilly's pad no monitory Exchange) Cornwall Unplottable

From the accounts of Mrs. Molly Weasley:

120,000 Galleons

And the property known as the burrow in exchange for the Missing 80,000 Galleons

From the accounts of Albus Dumbledore:

30,900,000 Galleons

Blue lagoon Island, Bahamas (Potter property no money exchanged or sale)

From the accounts of Severus Snape:

80,000 Galleons

Potter Peninsular Islands, Canary Isles (Former Potter property no money exchanged)

And to replace the Missing 120,000 Galleons the property's known as Prince Manor and Spinners End.

All these reimbursements can only be challenged in the IWC superior court as such Lord Potter is not permitted to spend the redistributed funds or sell property's for one year to allow the thieves to be charged by the IWC Court and I hereby also find that all charges against Lord Potter must be handled by the same court as the head of the English courts is one of those responsible for the theft. That is all, good day gentlemen." Said the lead auditor as he and his 10 colleagues stood and left the room.

"What a cherry bunch." Muttered Jacob.

"With that sir I could not agree more but they are efficient before the IWC auditors such matters could take up to a decade to settle. Now that's sorted here is a copy of the accounts and account information from the Potter accounts, the Gryffindor accounts, the Ravenclaw accounts, the Hufflepuff accounts, the Slytherin accounts, the Ambrose accounts, the Avalon accounts and finally the Black accounts" Stated Ragnoroc as he handed Harry the 8 leather bound books.

"Thank you King Ragnoroc I will spend the night going over these then be back in tomorrow afternoon to speak with whoever gains the right to manage my accounts about what I need done and I hope they are not as honourless as these turned out to be. May your enemies drip precious rubies into your accounts and your enemies taste good on your table…" finished Harry biting his tongue

"What seems to be the trouble Lord Potter?" questioned Ragnoroc

"I'm trying not to give my 6th prophesy today I should leave." Said Harry as the tight muscles stood out on his exposed skin

"Lord Potter it's not healthy to deny a prophecy if it is true then you have nothing to fear from us this I swear." Ragnoroc said.

"The goblin nation has been betrayed, the key to the dark Lord's return is within the vault of Lestrange, and the man from the theft may return for it, if he finds out what the lightning champion is doing." Intoned Harry letting the prophecy out in one breath "GOD damn it I did it I gave the prophecy now we've just got to wait for Smith to show up again bloody 6 years I avoided giving one of the things now 6 in a day. What did I say will someone tell me?" raged Harry. As a goblin entered the office "My liege, there is an Unspeakable at the doors to the bank he clams a true human prophecy was recorded with in these walls and is asking entrance with a Miss Rogers."

"Let them in what business did this Miss Rogers state?" asked Ragnoroc "She's waiting for us your majesty she is our guide to the magical world." Harry Stated. "Have her brought here with the Unspeakable." Ragnoroc Ordered.

It was a short wait till the two were in the room as soon as the Unspeakable was in the room he said "So it's you again have you copied out the memory yet?" asked the Unspeakable Smith

"No, no one will even tell me what I said so I have no clue what it is about." Harry stated.

"Very well with his majesties permission I would like to take a copy of the prophecy from Major General Carter. Do I have permission to draw my wand and copy out a memory?" questioned Smith

"You do but make it nice and slow and I wish to hear it again once you have the memory."

"Right Major General Carter I need you to think about the prophecy that Harry gave in this room earlier. Then I will copy the memory from you" once Jacob nodded to show he was ready, Smith placed his wand at Jacob's temple and then pulled out a silvery strand that he placed into an orb then rubbed it replaying the prophecy. "I will grant this as a true prophecy and have the vault of Lestrange searched for the cursed object."

"Sire, warn the searchers that it is likely a horcrux. As that is how Voldemort has survived till now. Were having a meeting tomorrow at my house with the Madam Minister and a few others to discuss what should be done to avert the apocalypse I'm sure your seer's have told you is coming. I wish to invite you or your chosen representative to take part, now I know you are part of the solution not the problem." Harry said sending Ragnoroc into a rage at the first part of Harry's statement

"Rage I want our best curse breakers at the Lestrange vault at once get that abomination destroyed right now!" bellowed Ragnoroc sending one of the gold armoured goblins running through the arch disappearing from view as he passed through. Before Ragnoroc calmed down rapidly, turned back to Harry and said "yes our seer's have talked about the destruction of all that we know but there garbled and talk of things that I thought were impossible such as a horcrux being within the banks domain we never had the location till know.."

"Then might I suggest an alliance of sorts to prevent the end's that I have foreseen the first is through the re-emergence of Voldemort and the second won't be a problem for a long 7 years before we can do anything but prepare."

"An alliance might be possible I will be at the meeting tomorrow." Stated Ragnoroc "Might I suggest that we each bring a copy of all relevant prophecies with us to the meeting and, what should we have as refreshments for you?" Asked Harry

"No offence but I will bring my own refreshments." Stated Ragnoroc after that the rest of the arrangements were hashed out for the meeting the next day at 12 before Harry, Jacob, Smith and Miss Rogers were led out of the back once word was sent back that the horcrux in the Lestrange vault was destroyed.

"So what are we going to do now it's a bit late to get my wand now and we already have a tight day tomorrow?" Harry asked as the four were stood on the steps to the back in the quiet plaza.

"Not too worry when you were taking a long time I went to Master Wolf-Winds Wands and Focuses to book you a late fitting it's in about 10 minutes as a matter of fact." Said Miss Rogers

"Then I will leave you to it have a good day and I will pass on that Ragnoroc will be attending your meeting tomorrow." Said Smith before he once again vanished without a sound

"I really need to get my apparition licence" muttered Harry as Miss Rogers lead him and Jacob down the plaza and into a side alley till they came to a shabby looking shop front. "Don't let this fool you, Wolf-Wind's are the best place in the United States to get a wand made for you, he only does custom works." Miss Rogers said as she opened the door and lead them in.

As Harry walked into the main room he instantly felt things calling out to his magic as the shelves started to rattle Harry concentrated and pulled his magic in as close to him as he could as a man jumped of the second floor balcony and landed in front of the group. "Most curious young costumer, come this way we will see what your magic chooses as a focus." Said the wild looking man as he led Harry over to a table containing a staff, a stave, a wand and a medicine bag. Let your magic touch them if they're suited to you they will move closer." Wolf-Wind Said.

When Harry did the staff, stave and wand shifted so that they were at the closest edge of the circulars table to Harry "Most curious all three chose you so what will it be young and intriguing costumer who Miss Rogers refused to identify?" asked Wolf-Wind.

"I will take one of each stave and staff but two wands. How much will that be? And here's who I am." Harry said as he lifted his bang of hair exposing his scar.

"Well most intriguing customer, the cost will have to wait till I have made them but it will be high all my work is custom and as such expensive." Wolf-Wind said

"Money is no object and I'll also need two wand holders and two slings one each for the staff and stave."

"Well then we must not tarry now the first step is to chose the wood for you primary wand, walk along the shelves and let your magic flow do not hold back as this will impair the results, do not worry you will not damage my shelves or merchandise." Said Wolf-Wind.

So Harry as he was approaching the shelves of various sized wood let his magic go resulting in a cyclone of power visible to them all as it pulled things into it from around the shop "Harry stop." Called out Miss Rogers, as she felt herself being pulled in towards the storm of energy.

As Harry heard the shout he pulled back in his magic until it was back to the level it was at when he locked it down after entering the shop, as he did so four piles of things formed out of what had been pulled off of the shelves. As Mr. Wolf-Wind was going over it he was writing down what was in each pile till he straightened up after having put the four piles of materials on the table and said "well here is what the four will cost I will throw in the wand holders and slings for free if you want them all" as he handed Harry a sheet of paper.

Reading the sheet Harry saw.

One wand 11½inches in length, Ash with a core of Dragon heart string, Phoenix tail feather, and Unicorn tail hair. Specialised for transfiguration and warding work.

Cost, 13 Galleons or 91 Dollars.

One wand 11½inch in length, Holly with a core of Phoenix tears, Phoenix feather, Unicorn blood (freely given). Specialised for healing and charm work.

Cost, 13 Galleons or 91 Dollars.

One stave three foot in length, red wood with a ruby cap, and a core of dragon blood, dragon talon, dragon scale, dragon heart string (all from Hungarian Horntail). Ideal for offensive and highly draining work such as warding and area effect attack spells.

Cost. 26 Galleons or 182 Dollars

One staff five foot in length, lightning struck Cedar with an Amethyst and Emerald cap, and a core of Dryad Hair, Unicorn mane hair, Unicorn horn, Phoenix feather, Dragon heart string, Basilisk fang. Ideal for defensive work and permanent conjuration.

Cost 52 Galleons or 364 Dollars

Total cost including tax. 104 Galleons or 728 Dollars.

"I will take them all how long to have them made" Asked Harry once he was done reading through the list.

"Minutes my lad just minutes see the first is done already give it a wave." Wolf-Wind said as he waved to where one of the piles had been, now laid a completed wand. Walking over Harry picked it up and gave it a wave causing the shop that was dusty even on the inside to transform and look brand new.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about dusting for another generation. Let's see what happens with the next wand, it specialises in transfiguration and small scale warding work." Wolf-Wind said as he pointed at the next now complete wand.

When Harry took that one into his hand, again there was a flash and all the ordinary woods and furniture in the room became rare woods with intricate designs on them. "Well damn it's going to take years to make them look so warn and comfy again." Said Wolf-Wind

"Next the stave take it slow now" advised Wolf-Wind.

Harry approached the stave ensuring his magic was bound nearly painful tight but when he picked up the stave he felt the control over his magic slip as a wave headed out and Harry had just a second before he passed out to see people in red robes appearing in the shop.

As Harry lifted the stave he was bathed in light before it pulsed out six times in as many minutes blowing the three adults off their feet. At each pulse second's after the last pulse as Harry was crumpling to the floor people in red robes started to appear in the shop shouting

"Aurors freeze." As they swung there wands around wildly.

"Stand down now," barked Jacob as he went for his 9mm which was in a sheath under his left arm.

"Everyone stop." Bellowed a new voice cutting off the Auror who was mid cast at Jacob. As a new person entered the shop looking around seeing Harry laid out on the floor with the three adults moved to stand protectively around him and the still sparking stave resting in his hand.

"Right will someone tell me what is going on I was sent her with a message from Minister Cross for Lord Harry Potter and I get blown onto my ass when I come in I find your team Stevenson about to fire god alone knows what at a armed man and three unarmed people."

"Sir we were on standby when a massive disturbance was recorded from these co-ordinances then just as we were about to level we were told that something was interfering with the counter wards and we were to stop it before the wards collapse. We arrived and identified our selves then this Muggle drew on us."

"Sergeant we do not use that word." Stated the new man, the man who had been talking paled, as he realised what he had said. "Now we're all going to put away our weapons and sort this out like sensible people, Sir we are Aurors, magical police please lower your fire arm." Said the man as the rest of the Aurors were putting away their wands, Jacob lowered his 9mm then as he was about to put it way a curse hit him blowing him back and unconscious.

"Who threw that curse?" Asked the man who had entered the shop last

"I did you got the terrorist to lower his weapon so I took him out." Replied Auror Sergeant Stevenson.

"I was talking to all of you; you came in here like there was already a crime being committed. The last time we had ward interference was back in the early 1900's when we had a powerful wizard accepting his first staff, so you are all acting out of order, now what curse did you hit the man with?" Asked the last man again

"What, but he drew after we identified ourselves, he's a Muggle terrorist." Argued Stevenson

"This is the chief of the Aurors asking what curse did you use?" Said the first man

"The coma curse."

"Undo it this instant." With a sour face Stevenson did as ordered and then turned back to his boss

"Why isn't he waking up?" questioned the Chief of the Aurors

"I don't know for sure but the curse can last a while even if it's undone what does it matter, I just know it's a bugger to shield against and non lethal. So I use it when I face threats. Besides he's just a Mundane terrorist." Replied Stevenson remembering to use the right word this time.

"Auror Grange and Johnes arrest Auror Stevenson for assault on a mundane and racism." Said the chief Auror

"Yes sir" replied the other two Aurors in the shop.

It was then that Harry woke up "What's going on?" he questioned till he saw his grandfather on the floor

"Who did that!" exclaimed Harry as with a wave of his hand Jacob was laying peacefully on the floor instead of the sprawled mess he had been from the curse.

"So what it's just a Muggle waste of flesh, god demands they be killed to preserve the true children of his creation." Snapped Stevenson from where the other two Aurors had not managed to get him out of the shop. With a growl from Harry as his completed staff jumped into his hand which he then pointed at the offensive Auror and a ball of light formed before one of the other Aurors activated an emergency portkey, seeing them about to get hit, because of the loud mouth Stevenson. With his target gone Harry had nowhere to use the built up power for offensive means so he channelled it into the creation of 3 ZPM's and two pieces of technology a constructor and Energy to Matter (or E to M) converter which could be powered by a ZPM.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry went over to Jacob and placed a hand on his head and healed the concussion that was keeping him unconscious. Once Jacob was on his feet he said "What happened?"

"Unfortunately a racist cop who is now under arrest sent a coma curse at you for no good reason. And the young man nearly incinerated him for it."

"Harry what did you do?" asked Jacob

"Well I kind of lost my temper and built up enough energy to waste this plaza but then the cowered got away and I could not draw the power back so I had to use it so made some of my theoretical designs, good news on that front I didn't blow the world apart." Replied Harry

"Is he in any trouble?" Jacob asked the Chief Auror

"No he's not Stevenson the Auror responsible for you being unconscious and Harry getting cross is, and the names Pall Richards by the way Chief Auror and playing message boy for the Madam Minister at the moment I take it your Major General Jacob Carter and Harry James Potter-Carter ?" asked Pall

"Yes were them I take it this has something to do with tomorrow's meeting?" asked Jacob

"Yes but I think it would be better to talk about it in a more private location." Pall Said indicating the still present Miss Rogers and Mr. Wolf-Wind.

"Right Harry pay Mr. Wolf-Wind then we have to go." Jacob said even as Harry was starting to count out the $728 onto the counter and thanking Mr. Wolf-Wind for his fine works.

Once they were out of the shop Miss Rogers gave her own farewells before she went walking off down another side alley of the plaza in search of a stiff drink. While Chief Auror Richards Jacob and Harry ascended the spiral staircase back up to the Washington Monument and then walking to where the car had been parked with Harry carrying the staff while the stave was on a sling over his right shoulder, his ash wand was in a sheath on his left wrist and his holly wand was in a sheath on his right wrist and one of the ZPM in his left arm and the blank constructor in his right while Jacob was caring the E to M converter and Richards was carrying the second and third ZPM's. When they got to the car in the virtually deserted lot and they had put the four things into the boot.

"Right what I had to tell you was that with the goblins inclusion a change of venue was deemed necessary and the goblins were kind enough to offer their main conference room to us so you need to be back at the bank by no later than 11:55 tomorrow morning it has already been cleared with General Ross who will be bringing someone else with him about another project. I have no clue what that means but I was told to tell you specifically Harry." Said Richards

"Thank you we'll be there but now Harry is crashing I think it would be best if I got him home." said Jacob. When Jacob got back to the house he had to help Harry up and into bed before he went down stairs for a whiskey and to think over the days happenings.

The next morning Jacob awoke to the smell of a cooked breakfast so he knew Harry was feeling guilty about yesterday as he only cooked when he wanted to ether truly apologise or was trying to butter up Jacob for something. When Jacob got to the kitchen he decided it was a bit of both as he saw the spread Harry had laid out for the two of them. Once they had eaten Jacob said "Yes Harry I forgive you for yesterday and what do you want to day?"

"I was thinking of perhaps going to the plaza earlier so we could do a bit of shopping who knows you might find something you like as well." Harry said

"We could do that so why don't you go and get ready while I do the dishes then we'll leave once I'm done." Jacob said.

45 minutes later with Jacob in dress uniform and Harry in a smart suit the two arrived at the same car park as the day before and headed to the monument and the entrance to the magical plaza. Arriving at the base of the stairs Harry first led Jacob to the bank where he got a bottomless money bag tied to his Potter accounts and then they started their shopping.

Starting with the luggage shop where Harry bought a 9 compartment trunk, with three of the compartments set up as a living space, 3 set up as work room (a potions laboratory, a rune work shop, and a duelling ring) with the last three compartments set up as normal trunks with 6 times the room of the trunk. With self shrinking and feather light charms on the whole trunk. As well as a half dozen travelling bookcases that shrunk down to lockets, that fit onto a chain, each capable of holding 1000 books. The final thing Harry had brought was a portable potion lab that shrunk down to a cigarette pack sized box.

Then they hit the book shop where Harry brought close to 1000 books from beginners to master level in all the subjects from Potions to Runes and Wards and placed them right into the book cases.

There next stop was in the weapons shop which even had some legally charmed fire arms, Jacob bought an accuracy rune engraved 9mm hand gun and Harry bought a boot dagger and quarter staff set, with an archery set, which were all stored in Harry's trunk.

Then they went to the apothecary for Harry to load up on the potions ingredients. There final stop was at a restaurant for an early lunch before they headed to the bank for the appointment they were getting there when Jacob saw General Ross and an older woman being lead into the bank by Smith, walking up Harry said "Good morning General Ross how are you today and you Smith. Good morning Doctor Catherine Langford."

"How do you know who I am young man?" Catherine Langford Asked.

"This is Mr. Potter the one you were briefed on." Ross Replied.

"Well you know about my project and what it can do." Dr Langford Asked.

"Yes far more then you do and I think I should tell you that I can tell you nothing to help with your program until 1996 but my aunt will be a great help to you on your project which she has already been assigned to so I haven't changed anything by telling you she could help you." Harry said

"Well if that's the case then why did you say yesterday that the project would save lives?" Dr Langford questioned at which Harry tried to hold back as he felt a prophecy coming to the fore.

At seeing Harry try to do as he had done the day before in Ragnoroc's office Jacob stepped forward and said "Harry you remember what Ragnoroc said yesterday trying to hold in a prophecy is dangerous to you."

"Fine… _The Stargate will pave the way for galactic peace and humanity becoming the fifth race greater than the builders of roads_. There happy another prophecy I hope it helps you because if it fucks us over I won't be held responsible." Harry Groused.

"I see you don't like this prophecy thing do you?" Dr Langford asked kindly

"No every major change I make gives us a new future and I get a migraine trying to track the changes to the time stream. I am trying to steer away from destruction but it's hard especially when these prophecies keep popping out at the damndest times." Explained Harry

"Major General Carter could I get a copy of this prophecy" Smith asked once he had a copy of the prophecy he played it for Harry's benefit and then the five entered the bank and were lead to the conference room entering just on the toll of the hour

"I apologize for our tardiness I gave another prophecy outside." Said Harry

"That's all right Lord Potter the guards saw and had us informed." King Ragnoroc said

"Could we all take our seats so we can begin?" Asked Mr. Long.

Once everyone was seated Ragnoroc started "The first thing we should do is introduce our selves and why we are here, then I think it prudent if we all hear the prophecy's the others have on this matter."

"Agreed" was the consensus from around the table

"I guess I will start as I started all of this. I am Lord Harry James Potter-Carter, Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Gryffindor, Lord of House Ravenclaw, Lord of House Hufflepuff, Lord of House Slytherin, Lord of House Ambrose, Lord Ruler of House Avalon, Heir Apparent to The House of Black. As far as I know I am the government's main source of prophecies in this matter. I have recently as of yesterday gotten back the control of the English press as it had been stolen along with a large part of my inheritance. I am trying to avoid a future where we all die." Harry said

"I am Jacob Carter Major General in the United States Air Force and Harry's grandfather and until yesterday legal guardian." Jacob said.

"I am General Henry Ross head of the Air Force and the mundane (I think that's the right word) Presidents representative here in this matter." Ross said

"I am Catherine Langford doctor of archaeology and head of the ring program." It then moved on to the magical humans present who were sat on the opposite side of the table to Harry, Jacob, Ross and Langford.

"I am the Madam Minister of the United Magical States of America Sarema Cross. I am here to try and avert a situation that could see us all dead." the Minister stated.

"I Am Mr Long of the covert operations division of the Magical United States I am here as a sounding board for ideas to deal with the situation we are to be discussing." Mr. Long said.

"I Am Smith the Unspeakable I am here to give my departments take on the situation and to record any more prophecy's that are given by Harry James Potter-Carter so they may be cross cheeked against other prophecy's given." Smith stated.

It then moved onto the goblins. "I am Over-Manager King Ragnoroc I am here at the behest of Lord Potter-Carter with an eye to joining a coalition to overt our mutual destruction. And to offer any aide that the goblin nation can we will follow the lead of Lord Potter-Carter." Ragnoroc Stated.

"I Am Blood Axe head of the Golden Cohort and I am here to offer my opinion on matters of war and as protection to the Over-Manager King Ragnoroc." the golden armoured goblin stated who was sitting to Ragnoroc's right.

"I am Iron Fist I am here to offer any insight into Lord Potter's holdings if he gives permission for you to become informed about them. And to insure that you do not advice my customer into an undesirably poor situation." Iron Fist Stated.

"We have all introduced ourselves I think we should first play Lord Potters prophecies." Stated Madam Cross as she nodded to Smith who took out 8 prophecy orbs and placed them in a holder that he also pulled out and then played them in the order they were given.

"Here is the first prophecy recorded to have come from Harry James Potter-Carter" Smith said as he tapped the orb playing the prophecy.

_"It's because of how my parents died they weren't killed in a car crash like you told me and I presume the English government told you. They were murdered by a supposed dark Lord__. __Which is bull there is no light or dark magic only intent I could kill with a simple levitation charm and restart a person's heart with a seconds exposure to the cruciatus. __But any way after mom sacrificed herself by jumping into the path of the killing curse I was granted a form of protection so when the Lord Voldemort tried to kill me with the same curse it reflected, disintegrating his body then his spirit that was still tethered to this world with a horcrux, with his servant Peter Pettigrew coming into the room and steeling away Voldemort's wand. After that I was taken from my godfather and placed at the Dursley's to be tortured. By the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.__ Who I suspect is throwing a stink now that he has realised that I am not where he wanted me."_

"Here are the second and third prophecies these are played together but count as two separate prophecies."

_"I am a seer of some sort I have already dreamed all about things that are to happen, take this year __there will be a brake in of the Gringotts Diagon alley and nothing will be taken as Hagrid the grounds keeper of Hogwarts will have already taken it out.__ Much more will happen but that must remain private you're here to try and convince me to go to one of the American schools. I am sorry to say that will not be possible as __I have to be at Hogwarts to prevent the death of hundreds of thousands.__" _

"Here is the fourth prophecy" Smith stated hitting the orb.

_"Gramps this is not a case of dangerous, it will be deadly, if I do things right people will die, but __if__I do nothing England will be facing the revived Voldemort by the end of this year and he will have England in a year, the continent in 3, the whole of Africa, China and Russia in 5, the Australian magical will fall in 8, and then the mundane's will get involved and then it will be world war 3 and atomic winter. Which cannot happen, we are all needed for other things, and Sam is working on part of it now__. As for the voice I have an idea but I would rather not say" _

"Here is the fifth prophecy." Smith said then played it.

_"What about us where would we be in this future?" questioned the woman Miss Rogers "A__ waste land it will be blamed by the other world governments on a chain reaction in the nuclear reactors and war heads on the stroke of midnight the first of January 1996 they claimed it was your own fault for trying to create a computer virus called the millennium bug. In truth it was a covert death eater action as they knew that if the US magical department got involved they would lose despite having a half trained army of millions of conscripted half-blood's and Muggle born."_

"Here is the sixth Prophecy given by Harry James Potter." Smith said before he tapped the sixth orb.

_"__The prophecies do come true if I stay in this country to learn or if I am impeded in my fate derived Mission."_

"Here is the seventh Prophecy by Harry James Potter." Smith stated as he played it.

_"The goblin nation has been betrayed, the key to the dark Lord's return is within the vault of Lestrange, and the man from the theft may return for it, if he finds out what the lightning champion is doing."_

"Here is the eighth and final known prophecy by Harry James Potter at present this one was given in my presence today outside this bank.

_"Fine… __The Stargate will pave the way for galactic peace and humanity becoming the fifth race greater than the builders of roads__." _

"These are all the prophecy's given by Harry James Potter we now have two that appear to correlate to Lord Potter-Carter's prophecy's." stated Smith as he put away the eight orbs and got out two more, the first when played came out as an ethereal women's voice much like Harry's when giving a prophecy.

"_The champion of lightning brow and prophecy of tongue will unite the three into one and destroy all evil in their path to the stars and beyond." _

The second prophecy was given in a deep baritone voice

_"Child of storm touched brow, child of three and Heir to four and the father of Kings and a King unto himself. Shall join the race of axe and sword, with that of wand and word, while the race of tool and technology will build the roads to the sky's that the three shall walk to bring about peace, but beware the wrath of death and his flight from powers' he knows not for he can lead all into destruction with but an action." _

"That is the extent of the prophecies that we can find with any correlation to any of Mr. Potters." Stated Smith

"We to have two prophecy's given to us I will save you the playing of them as they're in gobbledygook and not all of you understand it so a translation will have to suffice._ 'Child of storm touched brow with deaths touch doth do cleanse, to the goblins he come for goblins lives he asks for the future to be there must be unity.'_ That was the first the second is odd to say the least. _"When the man of thy old study and childhood short, doth open the door to the havens do the goblins and thy allies, the ancients heir of lighting brow, and the states of the new world, have but till six do march into the 1 9 9 8 to prepare for war or all is lost to the false gods of old."_ read Blood Axe

"Can I just say I will not mention any thing to do with the threat on the 6th march 1998 until we have dealt with Voldemort then we will have time to do what is needed"

"I quite agree the goblin prophecy and our own prophecy clearly states that we must deal with flight from death aka Voldemort first." Stated Madam Minister Cross

"To that end there is nothing else we can do for right now unless the goblins want to lose several hundred worries in trying to stop Voldemort getting into an account that will be empty on my birthday." Harry said.

"We do not but we cannot have our reputation tarnished by letting a brake-in occur." Ragnoroc stated "even if it is not found out about and over the next summer I offer to increase your security with rune based wards. If you got me a block of titanium now, I could create you a cheap and dirty way to reinforce your security in about five minutes"

"What do you know Lord Potter-Carter?" questioned the Madam Minister Cross.

"First off please just call me Harry all these titles can become very tiresome as to what I know is that Voldemort while possessing a professor from the Hogwarts staff will try to steal the philosophers stone from the vault of Nicolas Flamel on the 31st of July this year, he will make three attempts on my life during the school year before I have to finally kill him and run Voldemort back to his forest in Albania, until my 4th year at Hogwarts." Stated Harry giving another prophecy which was duly recorded and played again so Harry could tell what he had said "God damn it I did not want that to come out as a prophecy as I was trying to avoid facing the death attempts but now it's near unavoidable if I want this time line to continue." Groused Harry

"Very well we shall let the thief try without increasing our security or informing anyone outside this room about the suspected brake-in now to the matter of Voldemort's horcruxes we have found and destroyed one we need to know how many more there are." Stated Ragnoroc as he looked at Harry followed by everyone else at the table

"Seven there were seven. The challis that the goblins have destroyed, a locket once hidden in a cave full of 4000 Inferi and a cursed lake submerged in a toxic potion. Until it was stolen and hidden in the house of Black so only a Black Lord can access it. The diadem of Ravenclaw that is hidden somewhere inside Hogwarts. A ring which is hidden in an old shack. Nagini Voldemort's familiar serpent which is somewhere in Albania. A diary containing Voldemort's first horcrux and me." Harry said until he was shouted out as everyone at the table shouted as one apart from the mundane's

"What!"

"Not any more it left when I died after the beating that put me into the coma when I was younger and my magic revived me sacrificing that piece of Voldemort into the afterlife so that I could return to the living which was where I got my prophetic ability's along with quite a few others." Stated Harry, which calmed the group down somewhat.

"So all we have left to deal with are the locket, the ring, the diadem, the diary and Nagini. Then Voldemort is taken care of." Minister Cross Asked.

"Not quite the magic of horcruxes is somewhat odd they only stop the soul from passing on, not hold it here we will need to either wait for Voldemort to regain a body or find some way to hold him while we exercise his free floating wrath form." Sated Smith

"If we wait till he has a new body we could face trouble if he got away, the same could be said for the wrath form if it escaped it could wander around until we're busy with the other matter in 1996 and then come back and we could face two threats " stated Blood Axe

"The easiest thing to do is wait till Voldemort is out of the country and then destroy his horcruxes apart from Nagini who he will have with him then wait for his resurrection in my forth year and take him and all his death eaters out in a co-ordinated strike" Harry supplied

"While that is tactically sound we should have a back up plain in place before then which can be executed at a moment's notice" Mr. Long said.

"That I can agree on whole heartedly but what plan would you suggest" stated Blood Axe

"A squad of soldiers with high powered rifles having time to set up sniper positions should take out a number of the death eaters we could even cull their numbers before the resurrection." Stated General Ross

"If we do that it will inform Voldemort he is facing tougher opposition and will make other plans."

"So we're back to taking out the death eaters when Voldemort resurrects himself in Harry's fourth year" said Ragnoroc.

"Now what are we going to do about Dumbledore we could release everything we've got on him and have the British hound him out of the country. But that will change the political make up of the English and possibly allow Voldemort's supporters to get an upper hand." Madam Minister Cross said who was the most politically savvy human in the room.

"What about a simple old style blackmail we release what we have got on Fudge and the rest except Dumbledore and his people, that's Snape, and the Weasley's, in exchange the headmaster and his agents leave me and extensively us alone to deal with things unless he wants us to release what information we have and sit back as he gets lynched." Suggested Harry

"That could work but we would need to put trustworthy people in at the top of the paper to insure that it works." Said Madam Minister Cross

"That won't be a problem as I own the paper and the English wizarding wireless out right. We could sack the editor and put someone honest into the job it would have to be a pureblood by British standards and know what the industry is meant to be like to prevent the staff taking bribes to change things." Supplied Harry

"That could work and I have a few people in mind for the jobs if you would accept their CV's then I could get them to England within the day to take over for the next day's issue " said Mr. Long

"If you support them then there hired Iron Fist could you make sure that the correct paper work is ready for them when they reach England, so they can take over the paper at once so they can print the next day about who stole what from me and when, with a quote from me. Let's see "I was truly shocked that the Minister, his Under-Secretary and one of his largest and loyalist supporters were stealing from me, I praise the fast actions of Gringotts International in the fast and efficient handling of this matter and will continue to always trust in them, but I am forced to wonder if the Minister of Magic, his Under-Secretary, and his loyalist supporter would steal from me the Boy-Who-Lived, how many other orphans have had their inheritance stolen out from under them as not all can afford the rightfully expensive inheritance and identity ritual." End quote how does that sound?" asked Harry to the table at large.

"They will be lynched in the streets" stated Mr. Long

"Add to that a quote that Gringotts International is offering the inheritance ritual for instead of the 715 Galleons it normally costs to 15 Galleons for all orphans and anyone else 100 Galleons each for one year in the hope to weed out any other thieves" stated Ragnoroc

"Now that's playing dirty. I like it, not that I know much but with the bank offering that, it will make it seem like there were more thefts, but cannot say it out right because of the confidentiality" stated General Ross.

"If Fudge is booted out of office over this who will take control we need them to be against both Voldemort and not in Dumbledore's pocket." Stated Harry

"Madam Amelia Bones is your best solution she's strict but unwaveringly honest." Stated Ragnoroc.

"Oh Damn." Said Harry as he laid his head on the table "Anyone got a fist full of Tramidole?" asked Harry

"There's been a shift in the timeline?" asked Dr. Langford the first time she had spoken since the start and the introductions had gone around. "Harry said earlier that he gets a headache when the time line shifts give him a few minutes and he will probably tell us what it's about." She concluded.

After several minutes of quiet and two Paracetamol from General Ross, Harry took his head off of the table "Fudge will be out within 3 month's along with his Under-Secretary, Malfoy will buy his way out of prison time, and Voldemort will be back to a wrath by Halloween this year. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to pass out." Said Harry as he slumped forward in his chair hitting the table top quite hard denting it.

"Harry!" Was the shout from Jacob as he was out of his chair and next to the unconscious Harry in seconds closely followed by Smith who with a look towards Ragnoroc, who nodded, pulled out his wand and started to cast over Harry's form. After several tense moments Smith said "He will be all right it's something some seers experience when there's too much changing for them to keep track of and they pass out to prevent neurological damage. It has only been reported in the most powerful seers but then none of us I think took Harry to be anything else. He should awake soon."

"Very well do you want a litter brought in to carry him back to your vehicle or will you stay here and wait for him to awaken?" Ragnoroc asked "We'll stay your majesty as there are still other things to discuss but a bed of some sort would be a help." Jacob Replied.

To which Ragnoroc snapped his clawed fingers and a goblin entered the room "Have a medical bed brought here with a Healer to look over a patient." Stated Ragnoroc, to which the goblin bowed and left the room. Within moments he was back with an old woman and carrying a miniature hospital gurney, which he placed on the floor and enlarged to full size. Once it was the woman waved her wand and Harry floated up out of his seat and onto the bed before she started to run scans over his body looking aggravated then after a while very confused.

"Is there anything important you have discovered Healer?" Ragnoroc questioned.

"There's nothing I can reveal without breaking my confidentiality oath but there is also nothing that would suggest imminent harm" replied the Healer

"Then you will be called back once the patient is awake please wait outside" said Ragnoroc.

To which the Healer nodded and walked out of the room once the doors were closed after the goblin had left they got back to their discussion. An hour latter Harry awoke to find out that they had decided to send the new people over to England to run the paper tomorrow and Harry and Jacob would follow in two days time giving the news a day to settle before Harry made his début at the English shopping alley. It was after this had been explained that the Madam Minister Cross said "There is one more point to go over when you passed out Harry a Healer looked you over and something in her exam made her aggravated and then confused we were wondering if you could shed any light on this."

"Well I don't know what the Healer found so it could be anything from signs of my old beatings to any of the gifts I got when fate made me into a seer. You'll have to be more specific." Harry replied "We cannot the Healer stated that she could not revel your condition because of her confidentiality oath." Stated Madam Minister Cross "then I suggest we bring her back in to tell us all what she found." Harry said. It did not take long for the female Healer to be back in the room and in a seat at the far end of the table. "Healer Johnes your patent is now awake and wants' to know what you found within your examination of him." Stated Ragnoroc from the head of the table "Yes Healer specifically what aggravated you and what confused you." Supplied Harry.

"Well to start with you have a mail redirection ward and evidence of poorly removed power binding charms. You have a large number of bones that show signs of malnutrition in early life, that are only as strong as they are thanks to the metal that is coating them. You have what appears to be 6 blades made of bone and covered with the same metal, in your arms and metal floating around your entire body which seems to be slowly but surely repairing all the damage including the severe neurological stress that you were under, which leads to your brain and how its six times as dense as anyone else's that I have ever scanned and you appear to use over 80% of it. Also the age verification charm is rightly screwed up as its saying your both 11 and over 1000 at the same time. It just makes no sense." the Healer Ranted.

"Healer Johnes control yourself." Ragnoroc barked

"Well I can explain most of it but you'll all have to hold your questions till the end." Harry said once all round the table had nodded Harry told them of what happened after his final beating, his death that released the sole fragment, the failing of the power bindings, the punching holes in the fabric of space time and reality, the five worlds he got knowledge and power from. And the understanding this was a bonus for becoming a seer that would help save the galaxy and three others from destruction. His secret experimentations and power managements, his work to up the overall technology level of the planet by sending anonymous base designs to a dozen plus companies and basically everything he had done to that point in time. When Harry finished talking there was stunned silence around the table until Ragnoroc said. "So you're that child of lightning and the pentagram of the realities. Blood Axe go and get the end of day's prophecy translation." Sending the large gold armoured warrior out of the room.

"So you are way smarter and older than we thought. That does explain how you were able to set this up. Just promise me you won't start drinking for a long time." Jacob Said.

"How about never, none of my other memory's showed anything good coming out of alcohol. Hell one version of me tried fire whiskey and had to go into hospital as he had seared his oesophagus. The others were too young but were of the same opinion as me alcohol bad" Harry replied in a cheeky manor.

"You're not too old to avoid a grounding so watch it, now what's this about metal in you?" asked Jacob

"They're nano-molecular constructors or Nanites for short, very tiny machines that work with my natural healing factor to improve and monitor my health and to act as a first aid system encase of injury. As for the metal covered bones there axiom Nanites that increase the strength of my bones preventing the weak structures from braking again while the Nanites slowly over years fully repair the bone to peak condition with no sign of brakes. The axiom bone Nanites contain another material I call nth metal this substance prevents magic from working on a covered area so curses such as the bone braking and bone exploding curses will not work on me and my claws can absorb and redirect curses and if my calculations are accurate up to and including the unforgivable curses." Harry stated.

"You have a material capable of blocking and redirecting the killing curse how could my department get some to study." Asked Smith

"By asking it takes about 2 months to create a pound of it which is comparable in size to a pound of lead I have 6 pounds already produced and waiting to be used. It takes extreme position to create even one flaw or bad mix of its constitute parts, the axiom which facilitate magic or the nth metal which negates magic, can create a nonviable end product and is some cases a harmful substance which I destroy instantly. Though the rate of production can increase now I have an energy to matter converter which I can dedicate to its creation. But it will still take time as it has to be created a molecule at a time with my current computer control systems" Harry explained.

"How much is needed to block or redirect a killing curse?" questioned Madam Minister Cross

"An ounce is required to absorb the negative particles, without detonation, that the arithmetic formula shows is a killing curse's main point of power, though if you want to redirect the cures or absorb multiple curses you need at least 8 ounces spread no thinner than 3 mm in depth. With a backing of a heat resistant material, as even that amount will heat up after 6 or 8 curses according to my predictions but as I said earlier nothing can be confirmed without live fire testing. Which I would like to pass to the Unspeakable's" Harry replied.

"Smith will collect all you're willing to give us tomorrow. Now to the other points. The poorly removed block I feel that should be removed as soon as possible and there are certain points which must be clarified before you enter England, such as a bit more protection, I am declaring you an agent of the covert department meaning that if you're in a life threatening situation or you need to act to save lives you can do so with deadly force if necessary, but be warned if you do then you will face the same review and counselling any of our agents face." Madam Minister Cross Stated.

"The goblin nation will happily take care of the poorly removed blocks as well as dealing with the mail ward with recovering any stolen mail and we are declaring you friend to the nation. Which means you have free reign to use magic with in any of our lands and access and sanctuary as well so if they try to prevent you from leaving England then all you have to do is get to Gringotts and we will aide you in leaving the country." Ragnoroc stated.

It was then that Blood Axe returned with the prophecy translation and passed the scroll to Ragnoroc who said. "This is another prophecy that could be applied to Harry and this situation.'_When the desperate child doth breach the Veil then the pentagram from earths five will empower the child of lightning and do the goblin and all peoples have but less than decades two, Too avert the end of all creation on Terra, Atlantis and the Galaxy._' That prophecy was given 11 years ago just before Voldemort's first defeat we cannot be sure of exact times but it could well have been given at the same time. Since then we have been looking for ways to save ourselves and our civilization. We always thought it was a natural disaster but from what I have heard here today I now feel confident in saying that it is to do with the threat coming in 1996 to 1998 and if we magical and mundane human and goblin do not work together then none of us will survive." Ragnoroc stated.

"Here, here but one point, what can the mundane government do to aide in the preparations?" Ross Questioned.

"Well I would suggest starting to build up a cash reserve as the threat will require a lot of stuff and well I only have so much money to throw at it. Apart from that I would like to suggest me and the government going into business together I have designs for technology but neither the time nor the training to start my own company. I am willing to put forward $10 million to starting the company in exchange for say 49 % shares in ownership With the US government also owning 49% and the remaining 2 % going to the goblins for say $1 million to act as tiny breakers in the event that we see the company going in different direction, with the US government supplying the personal and running the business till I am finished my schooling. With all profits being split the same way 2 lots of 49% and one lot of 2%. I of course will supply all the starting designs and should we say more advanced designs every 2 years to stay ahead of any competition" Harry suggested

"That sounds like a very enticing offer," Ragnoroc said

"The same here I will have to check with my superiors but for now I will say a tentative yes to that Idea. When can you have the first designs ready for our technicians to look over?" Asked General Ross

"I can have the first lot of designs, which will include the designs for the manufacturing equipment ready in three hours. So as long as we don't spend too much more time here I can have them ready for tomorrow at 12 for pick up." Harry replied. After the General agreed the meeting wound down and then broke up with Harry and Jacob heading back to their house to get everything packed for the trip to England. The next morning Harry got the designs printed and the 6 pounds of the axiom Nth metal ready for pick up, along with a pound of each not mixed. By lunch that day both Smith and the Generals aide had been and picked up the items. Harry and Jacob settled down to prepare the house for their absence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was two days later that Harry and Jacob boarded the plane to England after a boring flight with bad food the two arrived at Heathrow, where they were met by a man from the Embassy

"Jacob Carter, Harry Potter Carter. We have set you up temporarily in a house not 30 minutes walk from Diagon Alley, it is a safe house that is technically American soil so that you cannot forcibly be removed. Once Mr. Potter-Carter has received his letter of invitation to Hogwarts I will lead you to the Alley where I understand you will not need assistance." Said the bland man

"That's right we just need to know where it is so we can get there apart from that were fine. In fact we will be doing some sightseeing while we wait for the letter to arrive," Jacob supplied as they got into the waiting car. Once they were at the 4 story brown stone house Harry and Jacob settled in before spending the next day going around the famous London sights.

While up in Scotland the book of names for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry produced another letter marked as Muggle raised and alerted the deputy headmistress to the fact. When Deputy Headmistress McGonagall got the alert she was still in shock from reading that mornings Daily Profit and the story it told of young Harry Potter's life. So she could be forgiven for not reading the name on the envelope and connecting it with the boy from the story as he was in America where Albus had rushed off to try and get him back. So when she passed the letter to the next teacher on the list to visit Muggleborn's, Professor Flitwick who was in a far more stable mind, though he too was shocked at what the Headmaster and others had been up to quickly left the school and headed to London to introduce Harry Potter-Carter to the wizarding world as well as finding out what really happened to the boy.

When Professor Flitwick arrived at the address he was surprised to find wards around the property as he passed through them he automatically categorized them as intent based wards that would not allow those who wished the houses occupants harm to pass. Once he was through the multiple layers of wards he got to the houses front door and knocked. It was quickly answered by a middle to early old aged bolding man "Yes what can I do for you?" Jacob questioned when he opened the door to see the three foot form of Flitwick standing on the step.

"Good morning I am Professor Filius Flitwick. I represent a school called Hogwarts and would like to talk to yourself and Mr. Potter-Carter at your earliest convenience about Mr. Potter-Carter attending." Professor Flitwick Supplied.

"Certainly pleasee come in Professor Harry is just in his room getting ready I will call him down once you're in the lounge. I'm Jacob Carter by the way Harry's maternal grandfather and until a week ago his garden." Said Jacob as he led Flitwick into the lounge of the property where he got Flitwick into a chair before leaving and calling Harry down the stairs.

When Harry got to the lounge he was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt with his wand's in holsters on either fore arm and his stave over his shoulder in a sling and carrying his staff. When Flitwick saw the powerful focuses he went wide eyed as he also felt Harry's tightly controlled magic brushing against and then all around his.

"Mr. Potter-Carter I am here to introduce you to the magical world but from the looks of it you already know about it." Said Flitwick as Harry and Jacob sat down on the sofa opposite the tiny professor.

"I still need an introduction to the British wizarding world as you might have read in today's paper I have been out of the country after I got away from the near fatal abuse suffered at the hands of Dumbledore's agents. I have only been to the American magical shopping plaza twice and then I have read the books it was suggested would be appropriate and for the record I am Lord Potter-Carter of house Potter or doctor of physics astrophysics, anthropology, archaeology, linguistics, and engineering." Supplied Harry

"Those are very advanced Muggle mastery's aren't they for someone as young as you." Asked Flitwick

"Yes I am classed as a genius with an IQ of over 300 this does not mean I can automatically do magic just that I am smatter then average and have applied myself to get where I am today. On that point I have a few questions about the education at Hogwarts and Hogwarts rules." Said Harry to the diminutive professor

"Ask away Doctor Potter-Carter" Flitwick replied

"Well first is about the rules as you can see I need multiple focuses to stay in control of my magic is this allowed at Hogwarts because I will not risk having any of them broken or confiscated?" Harry asked

"Multiple focuses are not band per say but it is illegal to buy more than one within England." Replied Flitwick

"That's fine as I got mine in the states so I'm clear on that law."

"You are expected to have an English wand with the under aged trackers on them I do not know the laws in concern to other focuses" stated Flitwick

"Why I am an emancipated miner meaning even if I do buy a wand or other focus here it will not have the trace." Supplied Harry

"That is a valid point so now to the matter of your other focuses I will have to check then let you know. You had other questions?" asked Flitwick

"Yes several about the education standards of Hogwarts how do the lessons and the qualifications tally against the other schools such as Salem, Durmstrang and The Imperial Institute in Japan. Are the qualifications I gain valid world round and if they're not, where are they not recognized" Asked Harry of the professor who was coming to the conclusion that this was going to be a long day

"The O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's you will get in your 5th and 7th years respectively are recognized world round and Hogwarts on average has a slightly higher pass rate than any other European school I do not know the figures for the American schools or the Japan school. As for subjects again I only know that we're comparable to the other European schools in subjects taught and lesson objectives. I know that most of the subjects are taught by recognized masters in the fields. I myself am a master of charms and duelling and teach charms to all years" Flitwick Replied.

"Very well should we move on to the shopping and how you wish to do it pleasee take into account that we will not have to make a stop at Gringotts we took care of that before we left the states." Said Harry

"Well in that case I would suggest we took the Night Bus to Charring Cross Road where the entrance to the Magical shopping alley which is called Diagon Alley is located through a pub by the name of the Leaky Cauldron. Once there I will show you around then once you're comfortable I will leave you to get on with your shopping at your own pace while I take your reply back to Hogwarts whether or not you will be attending." Flitwick said.

"I can put that matter to rest as my parents paid for me to attend prior to their demise so I will be attending Hogwarts. I just had to insure it was a descent education. Now you mentioned a Night Bus?" questioned Harry.

"Yes I did the Night Bus is the transport for stranded witches and wizards in the United Kingdom. It is a double-decker bus that has been charmed and enchanted to act as transportation service for those unable to apparate and not connected to the Floo. It is moderately expensive to use. But it is fast not as fast as Apparition, Portkey or Floo. But Muggle's such as your grandfather can use it with us." Flitwick stated.

"Then we should probably get going the day is wearing on. Gramps could you pull say 2000 galleons out of the safe while I get our coats" Harry said causing Flitwick to choke on thin air at the amount of money Harry was asking Jacob to get out.

"That's two of the red bags right?" asked Jacob knowing he was wrong but wanting to see Flitwick's reaction.

"No red bags are 10,000 galleons you want two of the yellow bags for the 2000 galleons…" said Harry as Flitwick started to cough

"Are you alright professor?" questioned Harry

"Fine but do you know how much that is really?"

"Yes its $14,000 or £10,000 roughly don't you think that will be enough better grab one of the red bags as well gramps" replied Harry as he stud and headed out of the lounge to get his and Jacob's coats.

While Jacob went to a large painting in the lounge and opened it revealing a large wall safe before he put in the 6 digit combination and then pressed his thumb to the fingerprint scanner to open the safe pulling out one red and two yellow bags which were embodied with the Gringotts seal. These bags were near bottomless money bags that held ether 1000 or 10,000 galleons "Should we take some normal money as well?" questioned Jacob from the safe

"We probably won't need it but better take £1000 just in case" said Harry as he returned to the room carrying a leather coat for Jacob and wearing his long ankle length black leather coat that he had tailored to fit his staff and stave in.

By the time Jacob and Harry were ready Professor Flitwick had recovered from his shock at the casual use of such large sums of money. He led the two out of the house which Jacob locked up and called the Night Bus. After a short 5 minute ride the three got off in front of the Leaky Caldron.

"I am never riding that thing again." Said Harry as he rubbed his head from where it was smacked when the bus stopped so suddenly.

"Well, a lot of people say that and end up using it anyway because of the convenience it represents" said Flitwick "Anyway here we are Mr. Potter-Carter and Mr. Carter the Leaky Caldron entrance to Diagon Alley please follow me and I will lead you through to the Alley." Flitwick said.

As he led the two through the nearly deserted pub given it was only 10 in the morning so they missed the morning and lunch rushes that would pack the pub to the rafters with people drinking or getting a meal. Once they were at the back of the pub Flitwick counted off the bricks and opened the Alley saying "Remember which brick it is to open the Alley way Mr. Potter-Carter so you can visit again without help." said Flitwick as Harry and Jacob watched as the wall changed into an arch leading into the Alley.

"I think the first two stops should be Ollivanders for an English wand then the trunk store" Flitwick said after a few moments giving Harry and Jacob time to look at the bustling Alley way before pulling them back on track.

"Very well then should we get going?" Asked Harry of the diminutive professor Flitwick who replied with a nod and lead the two into the Alley and towards their first stop Ollivanders fine wands. Once they were within the shop Harry noticed a disillusioned man waiting behind the counter and felt a feather light touch on the outside of his occlumency barriers.

"That's not the best idea." Harry stated looking straight at the disillusioned figure.

"Very well I am Ollivanders propriety of this store and who might you be?" questioned the old form of Ollivanders as he dropped the disillusionment spell and stepped closer to the counter

"Lord Potter-Carter of house Potter. I was told I needed an English wand even though I have focuses custom made by Mr. Wolf-wind of the Washington shopping plaza." Harry stated to the shocked Ollivanders.

"Well legally you're meant to have a signal wand from my shop but there is the loop holes in the law which does not take foreign constructed and purchased wands into consideration. So what did Wolf wind create for you?" questioned Ollivanders

"Two wands, One wand 11½inches in length, Ash with a core of Dragon heart string Phoenix tale feather and Unicorn tale heir. Specialises in transfiguration and warding work. One wand 11½inch in length, Holly with a core of Phoenix tears, Phoenix feather, Unicorn blood (freely given), which specialises in healing and charms work. One stave three foot in length. Red wood with a ruby cap, with a core of Dragon blood, Dragon talon, Dragon scale, Dragon heart string (all from Hungarian Horntail). Specialises in Offensive and highly draining work, such as wording and area effect attack spells. One staff five foot in length, lightning struck Cedar with an Amethyst and Emerald cap, and a core of Dryad hair, Unicorn mane, Unicorn horn, Phoenix feather, Dragon heart string, Basilisk fang. Ideal for defensive work and permanent conjuring." Harry replied to the shocked Mr. Ollivanders

"Well you must be somewhat powerfully but we will find you a match even if I have to create you a custom wand. Now let us begin." Said Ollivanders as he started to pass Harry wand after wand with none of them returning favourably results all the while Harry conversed with Ollivanders on why he did not do all custom work like Mr Wolf-wind did to which Ollivanders explained that because of the laws he could not make custom focuses unless all his premade wands failed to give even a half way descent result. It was an hour and over 600 wands later that Ollivanders tried the last a holly and Phoenix tale feather wand which got a spray of gold sparks when it was placed in Harry's hand as Harry looked at the wand and the spray of gold, the wood of the wand crumbled in a pyrotechnic display of fire that stopped Harry from dropping it leaving him holding a Phoenix tail feather

"Well the core is a match but not the wood most intriguing as you already have a holly wand. Put the feather on the work bench and well try some other wands" said Ollivanders.

Hours later with Jacob and Flitwick growing incessantly bored Ollivanders had tried every wand in his shop over 3000 two more of which shredded the wood leaving the cores a Hungarian Horntale Dragons heart string and a mane of Unicorn.

"Well looks like I am making you a customised wand using the three cores. Come this way into the back and select the wood for your wand" said Ollivanders as he lead Harry, Jacob and Flitwick into the back of his shop passed the rows of empty shelves to a work room while he was caring a seat of parchment with the three cores on it.

As Harry entered the back room of Ollivanders he felt a pull from a strange short staff in the display case too one side of the work room. "Mr. Ollivanders what is that strange looking short staff it's not a stave as it's a uniform width and it has metal caps on both ends."

"It's a failed experiment but I wonder yes it might work." Said Ollivanders as he went over to the display case and took out the mentioned item before taking it over to his work table and fiddling with it out of view of the others in the room for several minutes before he turned and said "Mr Potter-Carter please pick up the W.A.S. It stands for wand and staff. It is a mix of a wand's compact nature and a staff's strength and stability. It might just be what you're looking for." Ollivanders exclaimed. With a shrug Harry picked up the 13 inch long length of metal caped wood only for it to fell like his other focuses the first time it was used. As Harry wrapped his hand around the W.A.S. he was bathed in light and the others in the room were knocked back.

"Oh, Well done congratulations. One W.A.S. 13 inches in length 1 ½ in diameter made of lightning struck oak with caps of mithrill and a quod core of Dragon heart string, Phoenix tail feather, Unicorn mane and ground Basilisk fang (de-venom of cause) you simply must tell me how it works out for you. And that will be 36 galleons please, Seven each for the wands and 8 for the W.A.S. with 7 for the custom work and the Quod core's" said Ollivanders with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Here you go and I will of cause keep you informed about the W.A.S.'s performance." Harry replied

"Now I think we should be getting on as over half the day has already gone by." Flitwick said. Once they were out of Ollivanders Harry Jacob and Flitwick headed for the trunk and luggage shop.

Entering the trunk shop Harry did not waste time looking around he went right up to the counter taking an order sheet and marked out what he wanted before handing it to the man behind the counter saying "How much will that be?"

Looking down at the order form the man said "For one custom 9 compartment trunk furnished as indicated, one potion lab, one general workshop, one library, one closet, one triple sized compartment, one duelling room, one exercise room, one rune workshop and one largest space enchantment. With full security and preservation charms and enchantments. Along with one magical tent, one full safari outfit, and one near bottomless book bag. Would cost you 900 galleons."

"I will take it how long till its ready?" asked Harry as he started to pull handful's of galleons out counting them as he went.

With the shop worker going wide eyed at the sale and his commission from it he said "It can be ready in 10 minutes let me just take the order into the back to our enchanters" the man replied picking up the sheet and stamping paid on it as he swept the 900 galleons off the table into a bag that he took with the order through a door behind him. Returning almost right away saying "The enchanters will be out with it soon here is your book bag and top of the line tent and safari kit."

As he placed first a book bag then to cigarette packet sized perusals onto the counter "To un-shrink them just tap it with your wand." Stated the man as Harry put the two parcels into his book bag where he also placed the pouches of galleons and his rucksack. Just in time for an old man to come out of the back of the shop and say "who is the one who purchased the 9 compartment trunk?"

"That would be me sir." Replied Harry

"Very well then all you need to do to tie the security into you is place a drop of blood onto the silver plate on the top" said the wizen old man once Harry was done the enchanter said "I added in a self sizing enchantment, to shrink your trunk place your hand on top and say shrink, to unshrinking it place the trunk on the floor or a table strong enough to support it and say enlarge. That is all have a good day" finished the enchanter as he went back into the back room while Harry shrunk his trunk and slipped it into a pocket of the book bag.

After that the rest of the stops were straight forward and easy until the final one where Harry to the dislike of Jacob got a snowy owl for a pet/delivery service. Before Flitwick left them to make their way back to their current home.

Once there Harry explained his plain for the rest of the holidays to Jacob who was somewhat pleased as he would be able to see Harry doing magic. It turned out not to be that easy the first attempt by Harry to turn a matchstick into a needle was severely flawed as he somehow turned it into a javelin and his follow up attempts were just as spectacularly over blown or just plain blown up. Not to mention his attempts at the levitation charm, where he lifted the whole table not just the feather right up till it left an indentation in the ceiling. Add to those disasters the fact that for every one of his focuses he had to learn control and the spell from scratch which meant instead of him being well through the seven years worth of material from Hogwarts he was barely starting the third year material by the time it came for him to get onto the train on the first of September.

When September the first came round Harry and Jacob left the house at 9:30 heading to the train station at Kings Cross, the two had taken a taxi from their doorstep to the station. Arriving at the station Harry and Jacob made their way to the barrier, as they got there they saw a group of red heads waiting "But mom I don't want to be friends with the boy I want to be cool not stuck in someone's shadow." They heard the youngest boy say.

"Ron be quiet you know what Dumbledore said, your to be friends with the Potter boy and when he dies we'll get half the Potter fortunes"

Once Harry and Jacob were through the barrier Harry said "Well they will be sourly disappointed won't they gramps." Harry asked

"Do be careful this year Harry despite whatever your visions showed you it might not go as you have foreseen and this Dumbledore may cause you more problems." Jacob said.

"I know gramps but as we discussed I have to go to Hogwarts." Harry replied

"I know I know. But I can't help worrying about you and you being anywhere near that Dumbledore who left you with those animals." Said Jacob to Harry who was replacing the straps on his rucksack taking his full book bag out of the large pocket and handing the rucksack to Jacob who put it over his shoulder

"I will be fine I am an internationally recognised emancipated miner and a multiple lord in this country Dumbledore would have to be insane to try anything." Said Harry

"That's what I am concerned about, just be careful and have fun you're too serious some times." Jacob said.

"I will be gramps now I better board and secure compartments before the rush starts see you in 3 months for Christmas. Oh and don't forget to keep out of my work shop there's some security set up just in case anyone tries to steal from us." Harry said as he jumped onto the train as Jacob shock his head and left through the magical barrier to be confronted by the group of red heads.

"What's your name?" demanded the fat woman

"Not that it's any of your business' but its Carter, Jacob Carter now excuse me I have an appointment I have to get to." Jacob replied

"Who was that boy with you?" again demanded the woman

"None of your biasness. Now get out of my way or I will call over those train cops to deal with you."

"You can't do anything to me Muggle now who was that boy?" The fat woman ordered.

As Jacob was going to reply the two constables who had been Watching the red head family for close to an hour stepped in "What's the problem here?" asked the older officer

"I have just dropped my grandson off on his way to his boarding school and these people accosted me demanding to know who I was and who my grandson was I don't know how it is here in England but we don't just tell strangers about our preteen children, in America someone asking those kind of questions are seen as suspect who knows what they up to." Said Jacob as the fat woman spluttered

"I'm a pure blood you can't talk about me like that Muggle filth." the fat red headed woman shouted as she tried to take a swing at Jacob who deflected it into the face of the younger officer. Unfortunately for the fat woman her nails' were sharp and left three distinct scratches across the younger officer's face and eye.

"Argg" cried the officer as he tried to cover his face were blood was already seeping out of the deeper scratches.

This was all the older officer needed to see as he arrested the woman while ordering the gaggle of children to stay where they were once the now cussing woman was in cuffs the officer reached up to his radio and called in for an ambulance and back up.

Once he was done he said to Jacob. "Would you mind waiting around to act as a witness to this woman's assault on my college?"

"Not at all though I should tell you I'm with the USA Air force and licensed to carry a gun which I have on me at present just so you or your soon to arrive colleges don't worry if they see it." Said Jacob seeing how that could have gone wrong.

"Let me go you barbarian thug you're hurting me" screeched the fat woman

"Shut up and keep still and it will stop hurting. Thank you sir but once I have passed this women to my colleges who are approaching I will have to ask to see your authorisation to be armed in public." Said the older officer as four other train officers arrived at the scene, two of them instantly took over holding the screaming woman as the other two corralled the 3 remaining red head children. "Wait a minute there were five kids" said the elder officer as the first aider arrived on seen to look after the injured officer.

"Perhaps they left to get their father or get on a train." Jacob said.

"Well we'll have to find them but first I need your name and to see that authorisation." The officer said

"Certainly my name is Major General Jacob Carter and here is my authorisation." Said Jacob as he pulled a laminated sheet of card out of his wallet and handed it to the officer who got on his radio to check it out.

Five minutes later the red heads were gone walked off to who knows were by the police officers when the first older officer returned from where he had been a few feet from Jacob to say "Your identity and authorisation checks out as to the matter of providing a witness statement can you do that now."

"Certainly I take it you'll want to do that at a police station?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes we have a small station in the train station please follow me." the officer said. It took an hour for Jacob to give his statement in that time the police were trying to find out the identity of the women and children, the children were not talking and the women was screaming up a storm which Jacob heard as he was shown out of the police station area of the train station to head back to the house and his new job as the air force liaison which was turning out to be one hell of a lot of paper work.

_With Harry as he got on to the train._

Harry waved his final good bye to Jacob as he boarded the scarlet steam powered train, he walked down the deserted train he finally picked a compartment ¾ of the way down once he was inside he pulled out a book on advanced transfiguration and started to read. When he next looked up it was to see the platform filling with people so he placed the advanced book away and got out a third year potions book instead. Potions being one of the areas he had had no trouble in practising even improving and branching out into alchemy, when the compartment door opened and a bushy hired girl entered.

"Do you mind if Neville and I share this compartment with you we got kicked out of our last one?" The girl asked

"Not at all make yourselves at home names Harry by the way." Said Harry as he pulled his feet off of the seat opposite him.

"Are you American?" asked the girl as she and a plump boy Harry took to be Neville entered putting their large trunks under the seats instead of in the over head storage.

"Yup, but my parents were English." Said Harry

"Where are my manors Hermione, Hermione Granger by the way." the girl Hermione said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Said the plump boy

"Harry Carter nice to meat you two. Is that some ones pet?" asked Harry as he pointed to a toad who was making a brake for the partially open door into the compartment

"Trevor!" exclaimed Neville as he dived for the toad catching him before he closed the door as he got up.

"I'll take that as a yes then. To each their own I must say." Said Harry "So have either of you studied ahead?" asked Harry

"Oh yes I have read all the first year books along with some supplemental reading."

"Had any practical practise? What about you Neville?" Harry asked.

"No, real practises we're not allowed to do magic outside of school you know." Said Hermione

"No my Gran said I was bad enough at causing accidents without magic involved." Said Neville

"Well officially school has started so you can both practise magic now who wants' to?" asked Harry

"I do" chimed Hermione

"I'm not very good I might get it wrong." Said Neville

"With that attitude you will you have to have confidence in yourself and focus on what you want to happen trust me it can't be as bad as my early attempts turning a match stick into a stick of Thermight instead of a needle is one no one will ever match." Harry explained

"So you're already doing magic how I got a warning letter the one time I tried." Hermione interrupted

"Well they only send those to non pure bloods but I am an emancipated minor meaning no trace and no warning letters."

"How? A-are you a lord?" asked Neville

"Yup, several times over but I won't be telling until I get to know you both better. So for practise who's up for levitating a feather?" asked Harry as he pulled one of his wands and conjured three feathers from thin air.

And so the train ride went with Harry walking the two through a number of simple spells their one interruption was from a blond who was looking for Harry Potter which Harry said "Close Harry Carter why don't you try farther down the line." To which the blond huffed and slammed the compartment door.

By the time it was time to get into their school robes Harry had walked Hermione and Neville through over half of the first year charms and transfiguration spells "So what say we continue to practise no matter what house we get into. Make it a true study group and go through all our lessons?" asked Harry

"That would be great, who knew I was so good at the real magic I can't wait to owl Gran and tell her." Enthused Neville

"That would be nice almost like friends" said Hermione.

"Who says we aren't friends?" questioned Neville.

"Yes Hermione who says we aren't friends?" questioned Harry.

"Thank you both of you I don't have any other friends, I'm a bossy know it all." Said Hermione emotionally.

"Well I'm a bloody genius with more doctorates than I know what to do with a tendency to push people to do their best and a bit if a vicious pranking side." Harry said.

After a few moments to get over what Harry had said Neville said "And I'm a clumsy squib who is scared of his own shadow, so what we're all different does not mean we can't be good and true friends"

"To true." Chipped in Harry

"Now I and Neville had best leave to get our robes on before all this mushy stuff makes me cry." Said Harry as he gathered his robes and picked up his staff and stave from the corner where they had been the whole time. Causing Neville to gasp in recognition and Hermione to blink in confusion at what the two pieces of wood were.

"Why are you caring around two bits of wood Harry?" Hermione asked

"There not any pieces of wood there a staff and stave no one has used one in century's" spluttered Neville

"That may be true here in England but staves are quite common in America, as for staffs I'm the first to use one since the early 1900's, they're custom made for me by Mr. Wolf-wind of the Washington magical shopping plaza. Along with my two wands and Mr. Ollivanders had to make me a custom job, a combination wand and staff he called a W.A.S." Harry replied trying to down play it but failing spectacularly

"You have two wands, a staff, a stave, and a W.A.S. just how strong are you Harry." Asked Hermione

"I'll give you a clue Hermione and Neville one of my lord ships begins with the letter A and was the surname of a very famous wizard." Said Harry as he got back up and pulled Neville out of the compartment saying "While you think about it, get changed."

Once the three were changed and back in the compartment Hermione asked "Can you give me more of a clue than you already have?"

"Well ok but you'll get it in seconds. He was associated with the lady of the lake and Arthur Pendragon."

"M_M_M _Merlin?" stammered Hermione as Neville fainted.

"Well that could of gone better enervate" intoned Harry pointing his wand at the downed form of Neville who sat bolt upright seconds after the awakening charm hit him.

"Wow" was Neville's first word as steam poured out of his ears "I feel like I drank pepper up potion"

"Still need to work on my control a bit" was Harry's sheepish reply

"So you're the heir to Merlin, what next Harry?" asked Hermione

"Well at the start of this trip I fleeced the truth a bit my full name is Harry James Potter-Carter. I wanted to get to know you without the whole boy-who-lived crap getting in the way."

"I can understand that you wanted to make friends without having to worry about if they were just after you for your fame or something." Said Hermione as Neville nodded.

It was shortly after that, that the train arrived in the village of Hogsmead and the three new friends got off the train and heading towards the bulk of the other first years as they congregated around a large man who was calling them in together. "First years this way over here, Is this every one? Good. This way to the boats, Mind your step." Bellowed the very tall man as he led the gaggle of first years down a muddy path and to a dock.

"No more than four to a boat, and no messing around." Called the large man as the first years got in the small rowing boats

"I hope were not expected to row these things." Harry said as he Hermione and Neville got in one of the boats.

They had just gotten settled when a strawberry blond who was still stood on the dock said "Do you mind if I share this boat with you?"

After a quick look at both Hermione and Harry, Neville said "Not at all Susan, this is Hermione Granger and Harry Carter, we met on the train and became friends we're going to be doing a study group no matter what house we get into. Harry, Hermione this is Susan Bones we've known each other for years her aunt is the head of the department for magical Law enforcement."

As Susan got into the boat with a helping hand from Harry who said "Pleasure to meat you Miss Bones."

As Hermione said "Same here."

Once Susan was seated in the boat the four began to talk as the boats set off. After several minutes the large man called from his own boat at the rear of the group of boats "You'll get your first look at Hogwarts in a moment"

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like?" questioned Hermione

"I've hared that it is wonderful if a bit cold in the winter" said Susan in a shy tone of voice.

"Well then I guess the first spell we will have to learn as a study group is the warming charm. Thanks for the tip Miss Bones." Said Harry

"It's no problem and please call me Susan." Said Susan as they rounded a headland and got there first look at Hogwarts which was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I haven't ever seen the old place this bright." Said the large man as Harry was distracted by the welcoming sensation coming from the massive castle. Shrugging it off as the wards and the fact that technically he owned the place. Harry kept talking with his two friends and his new one Susan. By the time the flotilla of boats was coming in to dock by the school Susan had agreed to join the study group and would try to bring her other friend Hannah with her and Harry had revealed his true name which at first startled the young witch until Hermione explained his reason for it, the strawberry blond accepted.

Once the boats had docked the four who meet up with Hannah Abbot walked with the rest of the first years up to the front doors of the school where the large man knocked loudly. When the door was opened it was by a stern looking woman who wore her greying black-heir in a tight bun

"First years for you Professor McGonagall." The large man said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here, You might as well go and take your seat while I sort them out before the sorting ceremony" Replied the women McGonagall as the first years congregated in the entrance hall in a tightly packed group with only Harry Hermione Neville and Susan standing slightly apart from the crush.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term Banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important Ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room.

The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten your selves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please Wait quietly." concluded McGonagall as she turned and opened the door to the Great Hall and entered it leaving the first years in the hallway.

"What do you think the sorting ceremony will be like?" questioned Neville nervously as he straightened his over cloak and Harry tried to flatten down his hair some

"Well we'll be called up one at a time to try on a magical hat that will sort us into the houses dependent on our dominant traits it does not hurt nor can it sort you where you don't belong." Said Harry after he gave up trying to flatten his hair and picked back up his staff that he had laid on the floor as they came into the hallway.

"Why are you caring around that stupid bit of Wood Mudblood." the blond boy from on the train asked. Just before there were a series of screams as the Hogwarts ghost's floated through the wall.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" said one of the ghosts who looked like a medieval monk

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here? IS that a staff?" the ghost who was dressed in tights and a ruff questioned. As soon as the ghost had said the word staff all the ghosts turned to look at Harry and then flow through the other students to surround Harry and the others.

After giving a small bow to the ruff wearing ghost Harry said "Yes good sir Ghost it is and I know the significance of my using it as well as who I am and I would be honoured to talk to you all at length but right now we must be getting ready for the sorting as Professor McGonagall could be back any moment to take us into the hall."

"That is correct to your places please the sorting is about to start." McGonagall stated as she walked into the room as silently as a cat stalking it's pray. Once the ghost had made a quick retreat the professor said "Form a line now and follow me."

As she led the first years into the hall with Harry and the other three friends at the rear, Harry carried his staff on his right side so it was partway hidden by the form of Neville. As the four walked down the length of the Hall Hermione was commenting on the illusion that covered the ceiling And Neville was muttering Gryffindor reputedly under his breath and Susan was walking in silence next to another girl, as Harry was walking in silence trying to shake off the small nerves he had.

Once they reached the front of the hall McGonagall Put a hat onto a three legged stool and it came to life and started to sing.

"_Oh, you might not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts sorting hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_There daring, nerve and chivalry._

_Set Gryffindor's Apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patent Hufflepuff's are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking Cap!" _

_{Extract from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone page 88}_

Once the hat had completed its song it went back into a dormant state as McGonagall started to call out names. "When I call your name you will come forward and put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah" called McGonagall

"Hufflepuff!" called the hat

"Bones, Susan" called McGonagall as Susan put on the hat she had barely touched the sorting stool when the hat called out "Hufflepuff!"

And so the sorting went on until McGonagall called "Granger, Hermione."

Walking up to the hat Hermione was sat under it for close to a minute before it called "GRYFFINDOR!" smiling at Hermione and giving her a left handed wave Harry waited for Neville to be called just before it was the pudgy boys turn Harry said "Neville no matter were you end up I will always be your friend, so don't worry and have fun."

Before Neville could answer McGonagall called "Longbottom, Neville" Taking a deep breath and patting his pocket containing Trevor, Neville walked calmly up to the sorting hat and sat under it. After close to 5 minutes the hat called "Gryffindor!" again Harry gave his friend a left handed wave as Neville took of the hat and headed to sit next to Hermione.

Then there was an interminable wait until it was Harry's turn…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Potter, Harry!" called McGonagall

"Harry Potter does he have the scar?"

"Harry Potter he's the-boy-who-lived don't you know."

"Why is he carrying a piece of wood with him?" were some of the whispers that followed Harry as he walked down the length of the hall. Until he reached the stool and McGonagall holding the sorting hat, spinning his staff around he performed one of the tricks he had mastered with his staff, making it stand up without aide. As he planted the staff bottom on the floor it was covered with lightning and so was he until he let go and took a seat.

It was close to a full minute when he still did not have the hat lowered over his head as all the others had done so he looked at McGonagall and saw that she was stood shocked staring at the still lightning covered staff next to Harry

"Begging your pardon Professor McGonagall but should not we be moving on with the sorting and its Potter-Carter for the records" Harry said to the stern witch which shook her out of her shock

"Dully noted Mr. Potter-Carter." Replied McGonagall.

As she lowered the Sorting Hat over Harry's head after several minutes of silence Harry heard a voice in his head ask "So where should we put you Lord Hogwarts?"

"Sort me into the house I suit the best, surely there have been other tough decisions before how did you sort it out then." Replied Harry in his head

"Very well.. Headmaster, heads of house Lord Potter-Carter is a tie backer he is perfectly suited to any of the houses so I am calling you five in as a voting panel. Option a. would see Lord Potter-Carter return a house to its former glory but he would no doubt have to injure or outright kill some of the harder students or teachers to do this. Option b will see him unite the school and the world but it will be the old rule of sword and staff. Option c will see him creating wonders never before seen and advancing the bounds of all magic but will see him a hermit by the time he's 30. Option d will see him turn this school on its ear thru 7 years before he goes on to lead this planet into the future. What say you, where should I put him option A, B, C or D?" the Hat asked as it swivelled on Harry's head to look at the staff table.

"Well option A right out we cannot have Mr Potter killing students." the Headmaster said.

"Well that just leaves options B, C and D and Headmaster it is LORD POTTER-CARTER" emphasized the Hat.

"Option c is out as it's not a healthy outlook for Lord Potter-Carter." Said Flitwick

"Option B is also not good we cannot go back to the old days of sword and staff it's long gone in the time of Merlin even if Lord Potter-Carter has a staff." a plump female professor said. "So that just leaves option D as loathed as I am to say it that is the least dangerous option." Said the Headmaster "agreed" chimed in the plump witch and professor Flitwick. " The so it shall be Gryffindor!" bellowed the hat as Harry stood he snapped his fingers making the staff jump on legs of lightning into his hand as he headed over to the Gryffindor table he was over half way there before the cheering started.

When Harry got to the table he again spun his staff and made it stand up behind his seat which was in-between Hermione and Neville. After that excitement the sorting continued until it got to the W's and a Weasley, Ronald was called and no one came forward after three times of calling for the first year McGonagall went to the small group of First years which was only three and checked their names off on the list before she went up to the staff table were Hagrid was in animated discussion with the Headmaster before he headed out of the hall at a fast walk followed by a greasy hired professor and McGonagall got on with the sorting once it was finished the Headmaster stud and said "I will save the announcements until after the feast all I have to say is Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Before he sat back down and the food appeared on the servers that lined all the tables.

As the students dug in to their food Harry noticed several of the other professors made discrete exits and Hermione asked "What do you think all that is about?"

"Looks like they've lost a student a Weasley and there trying to find him."

"Would the Weasley's have red hair and there be about 5 Hogwarts aged children?" asked Harry.

"Yes but the youngest is not here till next year and the Twins were the ones that were cheering 'we've got Potter-Carter' Why do you know where the missing one is?" asked Neville as he helped himself to a large portion of roast beef.

"I think I might know where he is I just have to check something with the Weasley twins" Harry said as he got up and headed towards the two that were a short way up the table.

"YOU two what happened at the train station your family was hanging around outside the barrier talking in a loud and very noticeable way." Harry asked as he got to the two not seeing McGonagall behind him.

"Well after -your grandfather -came out -our money grubbing mother -decided to interrogate -him then she scratched -a policeman as -they were finding -out what the -commotion was -then we left thru -the barrier we -didn't see the -rest of them -all trip."

"Very well then they must have been arrested and pulled into protective custody I will have to inform the faculty of this so they can alert the ministry and try and work a way to get out of this as your brothers and sister will be in care by now and your mother will probably be remanded in custody that means there will be paper records and fingerprints taken already and they would of disarmed them all taken there wands." Said Harry as he turned and walked right into McGonagall

"Sorry Professor" said Harry

"Think nothing of it and I will inform the Headmaster of the situation you can get back to your meal while I talk with the boys, Mr.'s Weasley this way." Said McGonagall as Harry headed back to his place and McGonagall and the Weasley twins headed out of the hall closely followed by the Headmaster.

When Harry got back to his seat he explained the situation to Hermione and Neville who thought it was funny. By half way thru the feast the bulk of the professors were back in their seats but the Headmaster did not return till nearly the end of the deserts during this time Harry, Hermione and Neville got too know the other first years.

At the end of the feast the Headmaster stood and set off a noise maker from his wand silencing the hall. "Some notices first the forbidden forest is truly forbidden to all students. Second our caretaker Mr filch has asked me to remind all students magic is not permitted in the halls in-between lessons and that Fanged Frisbees and any Zonko's products are on the band list, a full list can be found on the door to Mr. Filch's office. Third Quidditch trials will be held second week of term. And finally that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all students who do not wish to die a most painful death. Oh and one last thing. Mr Potter could you stay behind after the feast. So we can have a private meeting."

Standing before the Headmaster could dismiss the students Harry said "Certainly sir as long as my head of house is present and it's Potter-Carter Sir." Said Harry before he sat knowing that he could not deny having Minerva present if Harry asked for her he just nodded then said "The rest of you off to bed now."

"Don't worry guys he probably just wants to talk to me about my staff." said Harry as Hermione and Neville made to stay back "Ok I'll keep you a good bed in the dorm." Said Neville "And I'll take notes of everything were told" Hermione said as Harry waved to both and headed towards the head table were the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and the greasy hired professor were waiting

"We will be having our discussion in my office this way Mr. Potter." Said the Headmaster

"Certainly sir and its Potter-Carter." Replied Harry as the four began to walk towards the Headmasters office

"Show proper respect to the Headmaster Potter" snapped the greasy hired Professor.

"I was sir I was just informing him of my correct name if I was being belligerent I would insist that you all referred to me as Lord Potter-Carter." Harry answered the greasy hired man.

"This I must agree with Mr Potter-Carter on that is his correct name and the name he is in the registers as" stated McGonagall as the four started to ascend the stairs.

"Very well but you must forgive an old man his slips" Dumbledore said.

After that the four walked the rest of the way to the Headmasters office in silence apart from the rhythmical taping of Harry's staff on the floor as he walked in-between McGonagall and the greasy hired professor. Once the four got to the Headmasters office they were lead up the spiral staircase and into the room. Once they were there the headmaster said "Should we all be seated before we begin our discussions"

Once the three were sat in front of the desk and the headmaster was sat behind it he started the meeting. "Mr. Potter…-Carter I have called you here for you to explain your theatrics in the great hall during the sorting and to find out what you had to do with the missing student. Ronald Weasley"

"It's obvious that the brat was just making a seen." Stated the greasy hired professor

"Severus Snape do not take that tone with one of my lions he has done nothing wrong." McGonagall snapped.

"He's a bloody show off!" Shouted the now identified professor Snape as he went to grab Harry's staff where it was leaning on the edge of Harry's chair to shouts of "NO!" from both Harry and Dumbledore which the Professor ignored. He snatched at the staff and was covered in lightning and thrown back away from the staff that landed back where it had been.

Causing both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore to race to the smoking form of Professor Snape "Severus my boy are you all right?" asked Dumbledore

"What hit me it feels like a watered down Cruciatus?"

"Staff's that have been chosen by a wizard can only be touched by that wizard I did try to warn you along with Mr. Potter…-Carter" replied Dumbledore as McGonagall looked on in confusion

"So no one but Mr Potter-Carter can safely touch that staff." She asked

"That is correct professor no one but me can touch my staff stave or W.A.S. though my wands are the same as any other in the world." Harry said

"So you have multiple focuses Mr. Potter…-Carter you do know it is illegal to have more than one?" questioned the Headmaster as he helped up Professor Snape who was flattening down his hair which had been stood on end by the shock he had received.

"No sir it's illegal to buy multiple focuses in this country and I have not I have only brought one that was supplied by Mr Ollivanders in the presence of Professor Flitwick And that is my W.A.S. or wand and staff combination. The rest of my focuses were purchased from Mr Wolf-Wind of Wolf-Wind Wand's and Focuses' in the Washington Magical shopping plaza" Harry replied

"Ok I concede that point but the foreign wands will have to be handed over for the application of the underage trace." the Headmaster Dumbledore stated.

"Again that is not correct as an emancipated miner and Lord in Great Briton I am exempt from the trace. Though I have yet to take up my seats on the Wizengamot which I intend to do in this falls sitting." Harry stated.

This was not going how the Headmaster had expected every time he came up with something the boy had an answer now he was going on about the Wizengamot and he said seats indicating multiple seats on the body which he did not want taken out of his control for the greater good. "That will not be possible as your in school and as such are not permitted to leave apart from holidays to your relatives home until your third year." the Headmaster said. Thinking that it would at least by him some time to get the laws changed.

"Oh that is a pity as I have already fired the proxies so that means the Wizengamot will not be able to sit for 3 years." Harry said with a smirch. This froze the Headmaster as three years without the Wizengamot able to meet would be a disaster and it would be laid at his feet as the Headmaster he had the right to allow Harry out of school to attend the Wizengamot sessions.

"Very well you will be allowed to attend the Wizengamot sessions if you're up to date on your school work." Gave up the Headmaster having no other option

"Thank you sir was there anything else you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked

"No, off to bed with you."

"Thank you sir I do have one final point the continued attempts by Professor Snape to gain access to my mind I would advise him to stop or I will retaliate." Harry said.

"Severus stop this at once." McGonagall stated.

"The brat is hiding something _**Legilimens**_." Said Snape as he raised his wand and fired the curse at Harry full strength only to hit a shield so strong that he was instantly blown back and out of Harry's mind so shaken was he that he did not notice Harry dipping into his mind and copying out all his potion knowledge.

"Stay out of my head death eater or I won't be so gentle next time." Growled Harry

"You attacked a teacher I will have you expelled and sent back to those abusive Muggle's like the Headmaster wants." Shouted Snape as he realised that Harry had already been in his mind from the gaping hole in his occlumency shields

"Is that true Headmaster?" questioned McGonagall

This put the Headmaster in a bind if he backed up his spy then he was looking at trouble but if he did not then he might be forced to discipline or outright fire the man if Minerva got up her gander. "Severus Snape" bellowed McGonagall 'To late' thought the Headmaster.

"You put that wand away now." Concluded McGonagall

"Shut up you old battle axe faced bitch you have no authority over me." returned Professor Snape, which had Dumbledore cover his face and McGonagall to go white before she said "Is that so. Well then I guess I can't put you on probation pending an investigation into you teaching methods and the blatant favouritism you show towards house Slytherin."

"No you can't it's in my contract only the headmaster can discipline me so get stuffed." Professor Snape snapped.

"Is that true Headmaster?" McGonagall Questioned.

"In a manner of speaking yes it is." Dumbledore replied

"Well then seeing as you saw fit to cut my authority as deputy headmistress out from under me you can find someone else for the job. I Quit. Mr Potter-Carter I will show you to your dorms come this way."

"Minerva pleas reconsider this"

"NO Headmaster clearly you agree with what that man said so I will no longer be the deputy headmistress and I will be forwarding my resignation from that post to the board of governors with a full list of both your own and Snape's comments and actions this night you should expect to hear from them tomorrow at the latest." McGonagall replied as she led Harry out of the office.

Once the door to the office was closed and several moments had parsed Snape said to the Headmaster. "We will have to step up our tests for Potter he is already stronger than we wanted."

To which the Headmaster answered with a simple "I know."

While Harry followed McGonagall to his dorm he remained silent as the now head of house and professor of transfiguration muttered about how the Headmaster could treat her like that and how she was not going to stand for it. Once they had reached a painting of a fat lady in a horridly pink dress and McGonagall had given the password Harry asked "Professor who should I write my letter of complaint to?"

"That would be head of board Lord Greengrass, Mr Potter-Carter. Now off to bed with you, the boys dorms are up the stairs to the right and the years are marked on the doors tomorrow at breakfast you will receive your time table so do not be late." McGonagall replied.

"Thank you and I won't be late to breakfast what time is the curfew lifted." Harry asked

"Curfew lifts at 5.30 am tomorrow morning have a good night Mr. Potter Carter." McGonagall said as she turned and headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

While Harry headed up the stairs till he came to a door marked first years upon entering the room he found the other first year boys already asleep and his trunk waiting at the foot of the one unused bed. Putting his staff and stave on the bed Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment an envelope as well as a quill and ink from his trunk before he went to the bedside table next to his bed and started to write out a letter of complaint detailing everything that had happened that night before he sealed it into the envelope and placed a wax embossed seal of his Head of House Potter ring on it. Once he was done he went to the window nearest his bed and opened it as the owl Hedwig that he had gotten on his trip to Diagon Alley landed on the still. Tying the letter to the owl's leg Harry said in a quiet voice "This is for Lord Greengrass Head of the Hogwarts board of governor's girl, have a safe flight and wait for a response." Before the snowy owl took wing and headed off into the night. With that done Harry changed out of his clothes and got into bed after standing his staff and stave next to the bed so they were within reach should he need them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning when Harry awoke he stretched and saw that the room was still quite dark. Looking at his wrist watch he saw that it was just 5:35 Am and the curfew was lifted. Getting up Harry silently got out a set of exercise clothes and changed into them. Once he had his trainers done up Harry slung his staff and stave over his back in to the specially created slings then with a notepad and fountain pen in hand Harry jogged down the stairs and out of the common room to start to find his way around the school jogging everywhere he went till 7:30 when he headed back up to the dorms, arriving to find the rest of the first years still in bed so Harry had a shower then he got changed into his school uniform with his bottomless book bag holding all his school supply's, as he did not yet know what he would need for that day.

Once he was ready with his stave in its sling and his staff in hand Harry left the first year dorm and headed down to the great hall finding it all but deserted with only a few seventh years on the Ravenclaw table and two teachers McGonagall and a short man sitting at the staff table. As Harry sat down he saw that Professor McGonagall was headed his way. When the stern Scots women got to his place halfway down the long house table she said "Good morning Mr. Potter-Carter the fat lady informs me that you were out of the dorm just after curfew was lifted was there any particular reason?"

"Yes I spent the time exercising and finding my way around the school the main routes to and from the dorm to the great hall and out to the green houses then to the charms corridor then the dungeons and the potions lab before finally to the defence rooms and your own transfiguration classrooms. I will be getting up each day at the same time for exercise I hope that will not be a problem as you stated last night the curfew lifts at 5.30 each morning." Harry replied.

"No problem Mr. Potter-Carter but it is unusual for students to be up that early as long as it does not negatively affect your education I can see no reason not to let you continue in that manner. But on to another subject here is your time table for your first year as you can see your first Potions lesson will be on Friday so that should give the board plenty of time to sort out Professor Snape." McGonagall said as she handed over a sheet of parchment to Harry. When Harry looked down he read the sheet.

Monday 

9-11 Transfiguration

11-12 Free

12-1 Lunch

1-3 Herbology

3-4 Free

5 Dinner

Tuesday

9-11 Charms

11-12 Flying lessons (starting second week of term.)

12-1 Lunch

1-3 Defence Against the Dark Arts

3-4 Free

5 Dinner

Wednesday

9-11 Herbology

11-12 Free

12-1 Lunch

1-3 Defence Against the Dark Arts

3-4 Free

5 Dinner

10-12 Astronomy

Thursday 

9-11 Free

11-12 History

12-1 Lunch

1-3 Charms

3-4 Transfiguration

5 Dinner

Friday

9-12 Potions

12-1 Lunch

1-2 History

2-3 Free

3-4 Free

5 Dinner

Saturday 

Free

Sunday 

Free

Once Harry had read through the timetable he had just been given he looked up at Professor McGonagall and said "Thank you I will endeavour to do the best I can in all my lessons but I was wondering why I have so many free lessons?"

"It so that you can get used to the cores load before those periods are filled up in your third year with whatever subjects you go on to study." McGonagall replied before the other students started to come in to the great hall in drips and drabs "well I will leave you to your meal and have a good day Mr Potter-Carter." McGonagall said as she went back up to the head table. While Harry got down to eating a healthy breakfast creating himself a fruit salad out of the fresh fruit on the table. He was half way through his meal when a red headed boy slammed into the seat next to him and started to shovel food onto his plate before the boy dug in like a pig splashing the food everywhere putting Harry and a good number of other people off their food.

"Learn some manors and stop spraying food everywhere we're humans not pigs." Snapped Harry as he snatched his now grease covered timetable of the table and left the hall as the red head boy said spiting food everywhere

"What's the rich boy's problem." Which got a green face from a pudgy first year boy and a huff from the girl after the two had eaten as much as they could they waited for their own timetable before leaving the table and the red head who was on his 3rd plate of food. When Harry left the table he realised that he had close to an hour and 15 minutes before he had to be at his first lesson and so he headed back up to his dorm room to put what he did not need for that days lessons back into his trunk, and pulling out some of his other magical study materials to use in his free lessons. As he was finishing up Neville entered the dorm and said "Hello" before walking over to what was presumably his bed and trunk and started to pull out different things till he had what was needed for that day's class in a standard school bag. As the Neville was leaving the room Harry was also finishing up and he walked down the dorm stairs right in fount of the Neville.

When the two reached the common room floor Hermione was there waiting there. "Neville have you got everything we still have to find the classroom. Hello Harry" She said.

"Y-yes Hermione we should probably get going."

"Perhaps I could be of help I got up early and scouted out the classrooms the transfiguration classroom is on the 2nd floor right hand side 9 doors down the corridor." Harry said

"Thank you." Hermione said

"What did the Headmaster want with you last night?" Hermione asked

"Why don't we discuss it on our way to the classroom. So we can ensure we're not late." Harry suggested

"T-that's a good idea I don't want to be late for our first lesson." Neville said. So the three headed to their first ever magical class as Harry explained that the headmaster wanted to talk about his staff as they had thought the night before then the topic turned to books and Harry had to explain the libel laws in Magical England had not been enforced in decades and that it was his hope to get that to change but until they were, then Hermione and all of them should take anything written in England as suspect. By the time they had reached the transfiguration classroom they had convinced Hermione who had been the last holdout of the three to take any book with a grain of salt. As they arrived at the classroom Harry realised that they still had a good 45 minutes until the lesson was due to start.

"Seeing as we've got time might I suggest we read as much of the Transfiguration book as we can as well as asking each other about anything we're unsure on." Harry stated

"That sounds good what do you say Neville?" Hermione asked

"T-that dose sound good I need all the extra help I can get so I will probably be asking you two for explanations." the slightly stuttering Neville replied.

"That's the spirit seeing as the classroom is already unlocked we might as well make use of it." Harry said as he opened the classroom door and went in with Hermione and Neville following behind. Once they were all in the room they took the front two tables and moved them together so the three could sit together with Neville in the middle. Once they had the tables as they wanted them the three got down to reading Harry going the fastest followed by Hermione and then Neville it was not long till Neville asked the first question and the two others together answered it. It was 15 minutes after they had sat down in the classroom that a tabby cat entered the room and jumped onto the desk at the front eyeing up the three. When Harry noted the cats stare he looked closer seeing the magic emulating from the small animal identifying it as an Animagus. "We'll have the tables back where they were by the start of the class Professor we are just going over the first few chapters of our curse books but if you want us to wait outside you but have to ask." Harry said looking straight at the cat.

"Who are you talking to Harry?" Hermione asked when the cat made no move to show its self as a professor Harry replied to Hermione. "You will have to wait to find out but let us just say we have tactile permission to continue as we are." Harry replied after which he would say no more on the matter. After a further 25 minutes the other student started to make their way into the class and Harry helped Hermione move her table back to where it should have been before he retook his seat next to Neville. While the three continued to wait they continued to read even as the official start of the lesson passed and the other students followed their lead getting out their books and reading the first chapter thinking that they had been told to do so before the others arrived it was 10 minutes into the lesson when the red headed boy from breakfast poked his head into the room at not seeing their teacher he slammed the door open and sauntered in saying "why are you lot here so early and reading that's dumb."

As the cat that had not moved from the desk pounced and changed into McGonagall in mid air. "That's bloody brilliant when do you show us how to do that?" asked the red head

"With your attitude Mr. Weasley, Never, Now I suggest you take your set and get your books out and minus 5 points for your blasé attitude at being late to your first ever lesson. Now class this is transfiguration a highly demanding and sometimes dangerous class there will be no messing about or I will personally remove you from the class and assign detention till you're old and gray. Now the first exercise is detailed in the first chapter of your books turning a match into a needle. The spell is in your books so once I have passed out the matches and you have read the first chapter you may begin raise your hand if you're having difficulties and I will come and assist you." McGonagall said first to the boy Weasley then to the whole class. Sending the bulk of the class back to reading wile Harry, Hermione and Neville waited for their matches having already read well past the first chapter of their text books. Once they had the matches Harry pulled out the first of his wands and started to get to work after three attempts he had a respectable needle even though it was a bit off colour so he raised his hand till McGonagall came over.

"Professor I have completed one Transfiguration could I have either the spell to reverse the first or more matches to continue to practise?" Harry asked as McGonagall came to a stop next to his and Neville's desk. Once McGonagall had taken a look at the needle she nodded and handed Harry another dozen matches saying "Work on the coloration and call me once you have silver coloured needle." Before heading off to berate Weasley, who had somehow lit his match, which burnt his text book.

"How do you do it my match hasn't even started to change?" questioned Neville as Hermione also perked up to listen to the answer.

"Right first step is remembering the feeling of when you did accidental magic. Close your eyes and then picture the match changing into a needle once that picture is clear in your mind and I mean totally clear the picture of the match thinning the head becoming an eye the other end a point and then the whole thing turning silver. Cast the spell over the match pushing your magic into the change." Harry explained, as he demonstrated on one of his new matchsticks turning it into a perfect silver needle. At seeing this, the other two tried to do as Harry suggested Hermione got it on her third try and Neville on his fourth. "Now all you need is practise to do it straight away without closing your eyes first." Harry said as he put away his first wand and pulled out his second which took him another two attempts to turn into another perfect needle. Once that was done he put away that wand and pulled the W.A.S. from his leg sheath and tried again it took him a further six tries before he had another perfect needle. Once that was done he put away the W.A.S. and pulled his stave off from its sheath on his back and this time it took a change to the movements to get even a half way descent needle. Sitting back down he realised that McGonagall and the rest of the class were steering at him.

"Yes?" Harry asked

"Well done on demonstrating the use of multiple focus Mr Potter-Carter may I ask why you stopped before you had a perfect needle with your stave?" McGonagall questioned

"The stave is different to a wand and so is my staff I was sitting back down to try and think of what I needed to change to get them to perform the spell correctly as for each focus I have to re-learn how to cast the spell to get the desired effect." Harry explained to wide eyed stares from the rest of the class who were struggling with just there wands

"Very good Mr Potter-Carter 5 points for each perfect match you manage to get from each of your focus by the end of the lesson in an hour. Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom five points for perfecting the spell and if you get the reversal spell that is in chapter 7 right by the end of the lesson a further 10 points each. Now the rest of you back to work." McGonagall stated as she turned back to help one of the first year Ravenclaw's.

While Harry sat thinking for several minutes before he stood and with a muttered spell and a tap of the stave changed the match into a needle, true the needle was too think and the end was still red but he had got it within three more tries to create a perfect needle. He then moved onto his staff having a good idea what it would now take he had a fifth perfect needle within minutes. Sitting back down with the five perfect needles lined up in front of him Harry pulled back out his text book and turned to chapter seven to get the reversal spell. Within the last half hour of the class Harry had all the matches bar the one turned by his staff back to their original form. At the end of the lesson McGonagall said "Mr. Potter-Cross a word once the others have left the classroom if you pleas."

"Yes professor" Harry replied wile Hermione said

"We will wait for you outside Harry."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said, as his two new friends left the classroom leaving only him and McGonagall in the room

"Well done Mr Potter-Carter for achieving so much in class I noticed that you got all five focuses to work for the transfiguration but not for the counter spell. Do you know why?" questioned McGonagall

"No professor the staff works on turning the needle back into a matchstick if any of my other focuses were used to transfigure it but nothing seems to work on the Needle transfigured by the staff." Harry replied

"May I see the needle in question?" McGonagall asked

"Sure professor it's this lot right here" replied Harry handing over the needle's that had been resistant to the counter spell. Which McGonagall studied and cast her own muttered spells over until the needles changed back into a match's.

"It would seem Mr. Potter-Carter that the reason the standard spell failed to undo the temporary transfiguration was because it was not a temporary transfiguration at all. It was in fact a permanent transfiguration so I will award you the full 35 points that I promised and if you can find the spells that I used to cancel the permanent transfiguration and write me a two foot essay on it and its difference to the standard reversal spell I will award you another 35 points."

"When would you like the essay professor?" Harry asked

"Whenever you have it done, now go on and join your friends they're waiting outside for you." McGonagall said as she showed Harry out of her classroom and the next class filed in.

Once Harry joined Hermione and Neville out in the corridor Hermione said "So what did Professor McGonagall want?"

"Well she wanted to have a look at the needles that I had transfigured with my staff it turns out that it was a permanent Transfiguration which is why I could not reverse it with the standard Temporary reversal spell she wants a paper on the difference between temporary and permanent transfigurations and there reversals whenever I have it done for another 35 points. So what are we going to do during our free period?" Harry questioned

"Well I wanted to go and check out the library. What about you Neville?" Hermione asked

"I don't mind where ever you think is best." Neville shyly replied

"We really need to work on your confidence Neville. How about we go to the library now, then lunch, then after Herbology we have another free lesson, I am of the opinion that if you don't exercise and stay healthy you're not able to function at your fullest so what if I lead you two and anyone else we can talk into it during lunch some Ti-chi and Karate both of which I have my black belts for."

"What are they?" questioned Neville

"Well ti-chi is a form of martial arts that encourages and promotes balance and serenity it's good as a introduction to occlumency the Art of protecting your mind. As were karate is about discipline and control to defend yourself?"

"That sounds good" Said Neville to a sour faced look from Hermione.

"I've never been good at sport." She said when Harry looked her way

"Not to worry it's more of a form of exercise than a sport you'll be at least a year before we start properly sparing with each other."

"What's sparing? Neville Asked.

"Sparing is fighting against one another to test your timing of attacks and defences think of it as a duel with only a shield spell and a jelly leg jinks." Harry replied.

"OK I'm in it might help me be less clumsy." Neville said

"OK I might as well do it as well but for now where's the library?" Hermione questioned.

"The library is on the First floor left hand side and towards the back of the school." Harry supplied before the three new friends headed in that direction. After 45 minutes in the library Harry and Neville had to practically drag Hermione out of it so they would not be late to lunch in the end it was Harry explaining that growing magical needed far more energy than mundane's to survive and stay healthy thus three full balanced meals a day.

After lunch the three headed out to Herbology where Neville took the lead in dealing with the plants that they had to re-pot while Professor Sprout gave a lecture on the correct method to do so during that class Neville earned Gryffindor another 5 points for their work which Harry and Hermione tried to emulate. After Herbology it was Harry's turn to show them how to exercise he started off with a basic warm up but soon found that both Hermione and Neville were seriously unfit so once they were through the warm up routine Harry had them do four laps around the classroom that he had commandeered before he lead them through a cool down routine. Once the red flushed Hermione and Neville had done with it Harry said "Not bad better than I expected now if your both willing to put in a little work I think I could have both of you as fit as me inside a term so when you go home for Christmas your relatives will not believe you're the same easily tired two as you are now."

"I-if you're sure it will help what do I need to do" asked a slowly recovering Neville

"Hermione are you in?" Harry asked

"Yes fine you made your point I'm unfit but surely you could have demonstrated it better. Without making me so shattered." Hermione replied

"Ok you two the first thing is going to be your diets just watch how much and of what I take for a meal and then do the same, second every afternoon we have free we will come back here and exercise until running laps of this room gets too easy then we'll move on to mimic my morning routine." Harry explained

"What is your morning routine you were up first today?" questioned Neville

"Well I'm up and ready at the lifting of the curfew and then I run down to the front hall three laps around the school then 100 sit ups and 100 crunches then run back up to the seventh floor and a walk around the floor twice as a cool down before showering and heading to breakfast of a mixed fruit salad, 4 slices of bread and preserve then some bacon and scrambled eggs. It's a pity there are no cerials to chose from." Harry said.

Which left Hermione and Neville gaping at him "What? I know it's not much but I can't find the school gym to do my aerobic workout."

"It's not that it's you expecting us to be up at an ungodly hour" spluttered Hermione

"Oh, no I don't that was my private workout I meant the distances and that" Harry said

"T-that's not much better" stammered Neville before he covered his mouth realising what he had just said which sent Harry into laughter.

Once Harry had calmed down he said "I don't expect you to be able to do it in a mount or two that was my goal for the end of the year."

"That's much more realistic." Neville said

"Well then for tomorrow wear some workout clothes under your robes they're not practical for what we're doing." Said Harry as the three headed too dinner. After a well balanced diner with desert Harry, Hermione and Neville headed to the library to complete that days homework and to give it a more thorough going over.

It was not until a prefect came around that the three realised they had spent from the end of their diner at 5.45 till 8.55 in the library and they had five minutes to get back to their common room

"Could you walk us back to our common room as were running late and have no way to get there before curfew?" Harry asked of the Hufflepuff prefect

"That won't be a problem but don't make a habit of it." Said the prefect before he lead them back to the Gryffindor common room entrance then left so they could enter. Upon entering the common room they found it still quite full of tired seventh year students. Wishing each other a good night the three went to their respective dorms to get ready for bed.

As Harry and Neville entered their dorm the Weasley boy said "Where have you been."

"We got delayed in the library" Neville replied

"A squib like you Longbottom must need all the help they can get" the Weasley boy said

"Shut it weasel or I will shut your mouth permanently" Harry rebutted as he and Neville got ready for bed as the other two occupants of the room watched on from there beds.

"You can't tell me what to do my brother is a prefect and you're nothing more than a scar headed orphan freak. Who got my family in trouble" Snapped the red headed boy.

"Watch what you say Weasley I am not forgiving of those who insult my parents sacrifice."

"Well from what I've heard your mother was nothing but a mudblood bitch that could not keep her legs crossed and was not worth mu….." was a far as the Weasley boy got because Harry had shot across the gap and clamped his hand around the boys neck.

"Never insult my mother again death eater or I will take out your tongue with a blunt blade."

"Harry leave him he's just jealous he was going on this morning about what great friend you'd be then you ignored him so he's jealous." Neville said "Fine but if the death eater says one more thing about my mother he will regret it." Harry said as he walked over to his curtained bed and got in shutting out the rest of the dorm.

"What's his problem?" asked Weasley.

"At a guess I would say you death eater now get lost." Said Neville as he too closed his curtains shutting off the dorm room from his bed closely followed by the other two, Thomas and Finnegan leaving Weasley stood by his bed wondering why all his dorm mates were stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Harry awoke still in a foul mood from what Weasley had said the night before as he got up and opened his curtains, that he had spelled silent the room was filled with what sounded like a flooding truck engine, tracking the noise Harry found it was Weasley who was snoring and had not had the common decency to close off and spell his curtains.

"Weasley shut up" tried Harry

"It's no good mate we've been trying all night only you've gotten any sleep" said a tired sounding Neville from his bed.

"Well we'll just have to deal with that 'Silencio'" intoned Harry with his wand pointed at Ron Weasley instantly silencing the boy

"Good work wish I could have done that last night but it's too late to get back to sleep now." Shamus Finnegan Said.

"Yeh if we want to not be late for classes then we can't go to sleep now we have less than 4 hours." Supplied Dean Thomas.

"You could get three hours if I put you to sleep with a spell then woke you up when it was time for breakfast." Harry said.

"YOU can do that! Then yes please." Said Thomas and Finnegan as Neville just nodded.

"Right time to sleep 'Stupefy, Stupefy, and stupefy'" intoned Harry as he knocked each boy out and then headed for his morning routine.

Returning to the tower Harry had an idea and reset Wesley's alarm before packing his school bag for the day and then having a shower. Once he was done he woke Thomas who bleary eyed thanked Harry for the wakeup call and then went to the shower, when Harry heard Dean turn off the shower he woke Finnegan who just stumbled out of bed, heading for the shower as Dean left it and looking more awake got dressed for the day with his school bag packed. It was then Finnegan finished in the shower so Harry cast the third and final wake up charm on Neville who sat bolt upright and steam poured out his ears. Before Neville lay back down still asleep.

"Why didn't that happen to me or Seamus "asked Thomas

"You did you just don't remember. Come on Neville time to get up." Said Harry which to the surprise of Thomas woke Neville who sat up and then headed for the shower.

Once Neville was ready the boys went to head out of the dorm when Finnegan said "What about Weasley?"

"I say we leave him he's the reason were all tired." Said Thomas

"Agreed" chorused the other boys as they headed down the stairs

"What were you doing up so damn early for any way Potter-Carter?" questioned Finnegan

"I get up to exercise and that's the best time to do it first thing in the morning with no one else about. Now morning Hermione sorry were late Weasley made a nuisance of himself last night." Said Harry as the group of boys entered the common room

"That's all right I was just reading a head for charms. Are you to going to join us for the stoody session today?" Hermione said then asked. As she turned to Thomas and Finnegan who shook their heads and headed out of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"There not but do you remember Susan Bones we met on the way across the lake. I was thinking of inviting her and her friend to join us for the stoody session." Harry said as the three headed down to their breakfast

"Sure that would be good we have a free after charms and another this afternoon." Hermione said

"We'll aim for both, the first a stoody session the second an exercise session" said Harry as they got to the Great Hall.

With Hermione's nod Harry spilt off as they were making their way to the table and headed to the Hufflepuff table where he saw Susan and another girl in conversation as Harry approached, the table full of puffs went quiet catching Susan's and her friends attention.

"Good morning Susan we were wondering if you and your friend would like to join us for a stoody session this morning after charms and an exercise session this afternoon?" Questioned Harry

"We would be delighted to join you for the stoody session but what is this exercise session?" Questioned Susan

"Well I have found that generally the magical community is unfit so in an attempt to insure my friends last longer in a fight and have a better life and fitness I have been running them thru exercises my goal for this term is just to get them and you if you agree into shape then I will be teaching the marshal arts that will help with dodging in a wizarding duel and any fight." Harry answered

After the two girls looked at each other Hannah nodded at which point Susan said "We will join you for both, where are we meeting?" Susan asked

"Outside the charms classroom for the morning stoody session then the exercise session this afternoon will be outside the Great Hall. You'll want to wear loose trousers, good sturdy boots or trainers, and a t-shirt for that and then after diner we have a homework session in the library your also invited to. " Harry explained

"We'll see how the first two sessions go before we commit to more" said Hannah

"Perfectly understandable we'll see you outside charms classroom then have a good breakfast and day." Harry said before he headed back to his own house table and had his breakfast sat in-between Hermione and Neville.

As the breakfast was coming to an end the three headed to their charms class when a bedraggled and still half asleep Ron Weasley stumbled into the Great Hall and sat at the end if the table and was just about to take food when it all disappeared from the table this sent the boy into a hissy fit which luckily was contained behind Harry's silencing charm. Thus no one paid the boy any attention till it was just him and the Headmaster in the room

"Off to classes now you don't want to be late." Said the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye and he walked out the room leaving Ron to hit his head on the table knocking himself out again.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the first years went up to their charms lesson. During role call when Flitwick got to Ronald Weasley, Harry said "We saw him come down to breakfast late, as we were leaving."

"Well I'm afraid it will be minus ten points from Gryffindor if he is not here by the time I finish the roll call." Flitwick said, who then continued on till the end of the role and said. "In today's lesson we are going to look at the floating charm _Wingardium Leviosa_. This charm has many uses and we will be going over them today."

With that the lesson started and the missing Weasley was all but forgotten. At the end of the class Harry Hermione and Neville waited outside of the charms classroom having found out that the third door down was an empty room and had gotten Flitwick's permission to use it for spell practise from time to time. The trio did not have to wait long for Susan Bones and Hannahh Abbot got there.

"So what are we going to be doing?" asked Hannah

"Well I was thinking of heading to the library and getting a head start on any homework we have gotten. Then spending 15 or so minutes practising the day's spells." Hermione said.

"That sounds good so were off to the library then." Said Neville.

The five strong group headed down the hall leading to the library where the group completed the set homework for first charms then DADA as Harry, Hermione and Neville had it after lunch while Susan and Hannah had charms at the same time, with the homework taken care of the group went up to the charms corridor, and spent the remaining 10 minutes till lunch plus another 15 practising the spells from their morning classes, with Harry having the most trouble with his multiple focus.

When they got to lunch they saw Weasley still in the same seat as that morning eating like a starved dog tearing into things but not finishing any one thing before he grabbed the next. Moving to the opposite end of the table from where Weasley was sat Harry, Hermione and Neville had a good lunch before moving on to there after noon lesson of DADA.

Arriving in the room they were nearly knocked out by the stench of garlic but they managed to put up with it and sit thru the stuttering lesson from Professor Quirrell. Once they were finished and out of the classroom Harry said "I did not think it would be that bad from Susan's description but it was awful how the hell are we meant to learn to defend ourselves from that stuttering wreck."

"Harry show some respect he is a Professor after all" Hermione interrupted Harry's rant.

"Well come on Hermione you tell me in a Muggle school would you have much confidence in a gym teacher that was nothing but a tub of fat or a chemistry teacher who had no eye brows and a smoke blackened face." Argued Harry

"Well no not really but he must be a good teacher to be employed at Hogwarts" Tried Hermione

"And who hired him then?" asked Harry

"Well Headmaster Dumbledore of cause."

"And Dumbledore is?" questioned Harry after Hermione's response

"Well he's the Supreme Mugwamp, the Head of the Government and the Headmaster." Said Hermione on firmer ground

"But what is he those are just the positioned he holds." Said Harry

"Well he is the strongest wizard in the world" Hermione tried

"Close but what is he. Is he a god, a Devine being, a mystical source of wisdom, what?" asked Harry

"A man?" questioned Hermione

"That's right and what are men and women the human race as a whole?" asked Harry by which point they had gathered a crowd. Seeing where Harry was going with this Hermione replied "He is fallible."

"Correct in one Hermione he is not always right he can and does make mistakes just his are so much greater than ours, his mistake in hiring an unfit Professor will lead to us not being prepared for our OWL's and NEWT's which will cut down on our job prospects. Most notably if we fail defence that means less Auror's which weakens the country which opens it to the next dark lord that tries to take over." Stated Harry

"But why would the Headmaster do that?" questioned the upset Hermione

"Because he made a mistake. I do not think it was done purposefully he just chose a bad candidate who knows Quirrell may have been his only choice but still it's his mistake at hiring an unfit Professor even if they have the qualifications necessary to be a teacher that does not mean they will be a good or even satisfactory teacher." Lectured Harry to not only Hermione and Neville but also the crowd that had formed

"But he's Professor Dumbledore" stated one of the crowd

"Yes but he is just a man and men make mistakes. And as I said because of his positions of power his mistakes are just far more detrimental than if one of us made a mistake on our homework or such." Returned Harry as he stood resting on his staff while the rest of the crowd broke up letting Harry, Hermione and Neville go on their way.

Half way to the common room to get changed Hermione said "Fine but from now on we stoody Defence by ourselves and if the talk is right potions as well. I will not have bad teachers hampering my job prospects."

"Yes Hermione" said both Harry and Neville as they walked just alongside her. Once the three had gotten ready they headed down to the front hall where they were joined by Hannah and Susan

"Right first off we have decided to stoody defence on our own are you two wanting to join us in doing that" Asked Harry

"We're in, after one lesson where I could not understand a word in 5 that he said we had planned on stoodying it on our own." Said Susan

"Good now for what were going to be doing today, a short jog down to the lake front then some calisthenics, jumping, crunches, push-ups and the like before a cool down jog back to the school and then to the dorms for a hot shower." Said Harry to the dismay of the other four

"Well let's get going then." Harry said as he started to run setting a slow pace all of them even the plump Neville could keep up with. 15 minutes later they reached the lake front and Harry had them do the various exercises going along with them and showing them how to do them correctly without hurting themselves.

Once the other 4 had started their slower and less intense routines Harry started his own much faster and more gruelling workout starting with a full out run back to the school and then back to the lake before he started a series of crunches, push-ups and stretches that left the others exhausted just from watching it as the hour came to an end Harry wound down his final set of 20 push-ups and said "Well lets head back to the school now I want everyone to run at the same speed this is a cool down not a race."

Before he started to lightly jog back to the school going slightly slower then when they were headed down to the lake but even so in their tired state the four others found it hard to keep up with Harry. Once they reached the front hall Harry said "Right go have a shower, then diner then if you're feeling up to it we can hit the library or an unused room for an hour's wand practise before curfew."

"I think the library sounds good" said a puffing Neville to groans of acknowledgment from Hermione, Susan and Hannah

"Ok so library it is." Said Harry

"How can you be so, so chipper after that you did twice as much as the rest of us." Asked a red faced Susan

"Well I've been doing this and similar exercises since I was about 7 after a while a short but intense work out just gives you a buzz a bit more energy that's all I do three times that in the mornings." Harry replied.

"Well thankfully you let us do less or we would have collapsed at the lake front." Said Hannah, a hearty nod from Hermione who was still stood with her hands on her knees and breathing hard

"Well let's meet up for dinner in say 45 minutes that should be long enough for a shower and to grab your defence books." Harry instructed as he and Neville followed by Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor dorms while Hannah and Susan headed down to the Hufflepuff dorms.

When the two girls got to the dorms they walked into a heated argument in-between over half their house mates.

"Your all traitors going dark." one fifth year stoodent snapped.

"We Are Not. I simply said that Potter-Carter had a point and asked if anyone wanted to stoody Defence with me" Cedric Diggory 4th year stoodent rebutted.

"Hell the boy made a point and he did not insult anyone in doing so what's your problem." a sixth year girl on the side of the room with Cedric Argued.

"He said Dumbledore was wrong made mistakes that's blasphemy." a 2nd year on the opposite side of the room Argued.

"Dumbledore is not some god he as Potter-Carter said he is a man and men make mistakes. What's so wrong with admitting it?" Cedric shouted over the various other arguments that were taking place in the room.

"What is going on in here I got called because your arguments can be heard outside the common room?" Stated Professor Sprout as she walked into the common room and stood just behind Susan and Hannah

"These traitors are going dark." Shouted the fifth year that had been arguing with Cedric Diggory

"We are not if anyone is dark or just plain stupid it's you." Returned Cedric as he was about to continue talking the fifth year saw red and took out his wand

"For Dumbledore _Defodio _" Cast the fifth year at Cedric.

"_Protego_" Countered Cedric as across the room other spells were exchanged in-between the two groups

"That is Enough" Bellowed Professor Sprout before she continued in a loud voice

"All those who cast spells stay where you are all others to your dorm room at once." Sending most of the first a few second, third and forth year stoodents and two seventh years running to their dorms in amongst the group were Hannah and Susan.

Once the room had been cleared of all those that did not fire a spell Sprout asked in a level and calm voice "What started this?"

"It's Potter-Carters fault." Stated the fifth year Stebbins

"How is it his fault for telling the truth." Countered a third year

"He said Dumbledore makes mistakes and is not a great wizard he's nothing more than a liar and trouble maker" rebutted Stebbins

"That's bull and you know it he did not say that all he pointed out to a fellow first year which we all over heard was that Dumbledore was human and as a human he's capable of making mistakes and that it was his opinion that the hiring of Professor Quirrell was a mistake. One which a lot of us agrees with your just pissed that he said Dumbledore was human and fallible."

"HE is not take it back" shouted Stebbins

"Enough." Repeated Sprout

"Here is what is going to happen for fighting in the dorms 100 minus points for firing harmful spells and starting the fire fight Stebbins you will have a week of detention and we will agree to disagree on this matter now I want all of you to get ready for Dinner as it start's in 5 minutes and we will have no more of this in the dorms or out of the dorms is that understood." Stated Sprout

"Yes Professor Sprout" came from around the room.

While this was happening in the Hufflepuff dorm scene's similar but without the hexes flying were taking place in the other dorms the most important was in the Gryffindor dorm. Where the two sides had squared off and were ignoring each other until Harry, Neville and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Hey Potter-Carter over here." Called a pair of red headed 3rd year stoodents.

As Hermione and Neville headed up to start there showers, Harry walked over to the side of the room the two were sat on and said "Yes can I help you?"

"Well we just wanted to tell you to be careful our younger brother was sprouting off about how you were disrespecting Dumbledore personally we agree with you that he is not all knowing and omnipotent but most of our house thinks he can do no wrong so just watch out for trouble ok." the two said swapping off on each other word.

"Thanks for the heads up I will be on guard but to let you know your brother is not too well thought of in the dorm room." Answered Harry

"Well there is his snoring, his bad hygiene and his lack of manners, I don't see how that can cause problems." Stated the twins

"Very true but for now I need to head off to wash up have a good day gentlemen." Harry said as he started to walk away from the twins he felt someone coming up behind him fast so he stepped to the side leaving his foot sticking out causing Ronald Weasley, who had been running up to him to take a swing, to go flying into the tables that were to the left of the stairs. This did not put Ronald off though as he got up he turned and ran at Harry again swinging his arms wildly while shouting about teaching him to respect Dumbledore. Which Harry easily evaded either blocking or side stepping the wild swings.

This continued for several minutes with an audience of the whole common room. Until one of the sixth year prefects walked into the common room "What on earth is going on in here why haven't you stopped them fighting?" he questioned

"Well Potter-Carter started it" Said a red headed 5th year prefect

"He did not it was your brother that threw the first punch." Stated a girl sitting with the twin red heads

"Be that the case Potter-Carter still started it by insulting Dumbledore" Stated the 5th year prefect

"Well even though that is a lie could someone stop him I am getting board of dodging." Spoke up Harry.

"Right Mr. Weasley stop this at once or I will be forced to deduct points." The 6th year stated which caused Ronald to stop for a moment thinking before he continued swinging at Harry who continued to dodge

"Right that's it 50 minus points from Gryffindor." Stated the 6th year prefect

"What? that's not fair I was just teaching Potter a lesson in not insulting Dumbledore, you traitor" shouted Ronald

"Yes that is a bit excessive don't you think." Tried the red head prefect

"No its not you all could of stopped this before I came in but you did not so your all losing a point well less than that as theirs more than fifty of you in the room" explained the prefect.

Harry walked past Ronald and headed up to his dorm leaving the common room in silence from losing so many points, once Harry was out of the room and up the stairs Ronald shouted "This is all Potters fault."

And went to run up the stairs only to be stopped by the twins "We think not brother ours you have caused enough trouble today already so shut up and go down to dinner and see if your manners can be any improved you have been putting others off their food." The twins said in there odd manner of speech as they frog marched their brother to the common room door and took him to the Great Hall followed by most of those that were in the common room.

When Harry was done with his shower he got down to the common room to find Hermione and Neville waiting for him "what took you so long were going to be late to dinner?" asked Hermione

"Well Ronald Weasley thought he would try to beat me up in the common room it took a sixth year prefect and his twin brothers to deal with him as I am not going to get in trouble for hitting him so I just dodged and blocked the punches and kicks." Replied Harry as Hermione and Neville got out of their chairs and followed after Harry as he made his way down to the Great Hall. Where they found an unusual sight each table had a gap in it where no stoodents were sat on the Gryffindor table the gap was about ¾ of the way down from the head table. The Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw tables had the gap at about the ½ way point, with the Slytherin table having the gap at the ¼ of the ways up the table. Shrugging Harry and the other two went to the Gryffindor table and took seats in the gap so they could sit next to each other with Hermione closer to the head table then Harry then Neville.

"What do you suppose that is all about?" asked Flitwick from up at the head table looking down at the gaps on the tables.

"I don't know but I suspect potter is the cause." Snape stated.

"Now Severus you really must let your grudge go." Stated the Headmaster

"On a different matter who took 50 points off of my house?" asked McGonagall

"I don't know but they must have deserved it." Snape stated.

"Well I know it was not me." Said Flitwick

"If your house was acting anything like mine today then I could well of been one of your prefects trying to get control again" said Sprout

" And what did your house do to lose their 100 points dear Sprout" asked Dumbledore

"They let an argument reach the point where hexes were exchanged." Answered Sprout

"But why so meant points for a simple high spirited fight." Asked the Headmaster

"It was not that simple over ¾ of my house had lined up on the two opposing sides of the argument and a lot of hexes were exchanged I have the one who threw the first hex in detention for a week. And the rest lost the points" stated Sprout

"What argument could cause that?" asked a surprised Flitwick

"It seems that there was a debate about how you Headmaster were only human and could make mistakes and how you made a mistake hiring Professor Quirrell." Sprout retuned non to happy with the situation.

"Well I must say that I am human and can make mistakes but I stand by my hiring of Professor Quirrell."

"T-Thank you H-Headmaster" stuttered Quirrell from down the table.

"My I ask who was the member of your house to start the debate?" asked Dumbledore

"The debate as you put it stemmed as far as I can tell from comments made by a group of first year stoodents from Gryffindor house outside the defence classroom after the lesson." Sprout replied.

"Potter it has to be Potter. He's the only one big headed enough to say such things." Snape stated

"If you must know Potter-Carter was one of those involved" Sprout stated emphasizing Harry's correct name. "I thought so minus 50 points from Gryffindor for instigating a riot " sneered Snape

"I think not 60 points to Gryffindor for a well thought out argument that promotes desiccation" snapped McGonagall

"Minus 70 point from Gryffindor for upsetting my meal." Snape sneered back.

"80 points to Gryffindor for upsetting Severus's meal." McGonagall snapped

"90 points from" Snape started before the Headmaster cut him off

"Severus, Minerva your causing a scene enough of this, the matter has been dealt with and closed is that under stood" stated the Headmaster

"Yes Headmaster but if he decides to take unwarranted points from Gryffindor in the near future and I get a complaint about it there will be trouble" McGonagall stated while Snape just sneered and went back to his meal.

When Harry, Hermione and Neville had finished eating Harry looked over and saw that Hannah and Susan were also done he caught Susan's Eye and stood followed by Hermione and Neville then Susan and Hannah as the first years made their way out of the hall they were watched by all those still in there. Once they were out in the hallways Hannah said "Well that was nerve wrecking."

"Yes any idea what it was all about?" asked Neville

"Yes it seems that some people over herd Harry talking to someone about how Dumbledore is only human and can make mistakes and that lead to arguments, heck spells were exchanged in our common room." Answered Susan

"Well at least people are thinking. But for now we need to decide if were heading back to the library or if we're heading to the unused classroom for spell practice." Harry said.

"Well I think spell practice would be good you need all the time you can get with your multiple focuses." Hermione said to nods' of agreement from all but Harry who said.

"Come on I'm not that bad am I?"

"Yes you are now to the unused classroom with you and I want ten perfect _Wingardium Leviosa's _from each of your wands, stave and staff." Said Hermione before the group broke into laughter as they made their way to the unused classroom on the charms corridor

After two hours of practice during which each person perfected both the _Wingardium Leviosa _and the _Flipendo_ spells the group broke up and headed to their e dorms for a good night's sleep. When Harry got back to his dorm it was to find Ronald Weasley trying to break into his trunk

"I would not bother with trying that it has security charms on it to prevent theft. So why don't you be a good little boy and fuck off." Harry said.

Getting up from where he was Weasley said "Get lost Potter you're not welcome in my dorm room." Weasley stated

"What's the hold up." Asked Dean from where he was stood behind Harry and Neville in the doorway.

"Weasley was trying to break into Harry's trunk if I were you I would check my own trunk I know I am." Said Neville

"Well I will be checking I think you should report him to McGonagall though" said Dean Thomas.

"You would not dare I'm in with Dumbledore he'll believe me over you anyday." Said Weasley

"Let's just leave it for now then if he steals anything I will personally see to it he gets what he deserves" said Harry as he made his way to his bed as he was stepping passed Weasley he muttered "You're in for hell." Confusing Weasley.

Once everyone was in bed Harry got back up and silenced Weasley bed to sighs of relief from the other boy's once that was done Harry insured Weasley's alarm was outside the silenced area before heading back to bed with a smile on his face and a skip in his step at his first prank against Weasley. True it was not much but it was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Harry was woken to an insistent pecking at his head. Opening his eye's he saw the form of his owl Hedwig returned from her delivery of two days before with a letter clutched in her talons, which were dug into his head board. "Good morning girl how was your flight?" asked Harry as he got up and stretched before taking the letter from the owl, Hedwig barked and then flew to her stand that Harry had set up next to his bed. Heading over to his trunk Harry pulled out a set of work out clothes before he took the letter and a fresh sheet of parchment and quill down to the common room where he set up under one of the still burning lamps and opened his letter.

TO Lord Harry James Potter-Carter, First year student at Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry

Re: - Letter of grievance to the head of the board of governors Lord Greengrass.

Lord Potter-Carter

I was surprised to get not only your letter but also one from now former deputy Headmistress McGonagall on this the morning of the second day of the first term of Hogwarts in the year 1991. As per standard practise both letters have been forwarded to all members of the board of governors and I must say that I find it highly disturbing that Professor Severus Snape would even attempt to enter your mind with the border line dark practise of Legilimency. With my own daughter now in the school I find this not to be in any way shape or form acceptable practice for an active Professor. That the Headmaster did not do more to curtail or punish the Professor is also worrying as is his contractual obligations and stipulations.

It is my intention to call an emergency board of governors meeting as soon as possible this will likely be on this Friday in-between approximately 9 and 12 in the morning. This is unfortunately the earliest we can have such a meeting set up. You as the complainant along with Professor McGonagall and any witnesses or testimonials that you think you will need should be available at that time. And a conclusion will be made within the set meeting time about whether your complaint is valid along with any censuring actions that might be taken against the school staff.

Hoping to speak to you soon

Lord Greengrass.

Head of the board of governors for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Once Harry had read the letter he put pen to paper and fashioned a letter to his contact at the English branch of Gringotts asking for certain things to be purchased and delivered by secure courier to him at Hogwarts. Once he had completed his letter he folded it and went back up stairs giving the shortly rested Hedwig the letter to the goblins which she took strait away flying out the same window next to Harry's bed that she had entered from earlier that morning. While he headed out on his truncated work out having used a half hour of his allocated time to read and write his correspondence. When he returned to his dorm room after his work out he showered and then woke Neville who went and showered.

As Neville was entering the room from his shower Weasley's alarm clock went off waking the other two boys in the dorm getting out of bed Seamus grabbed the still ringing alarm clock and lobed it out the open window causing it to shatter as it hit the flagstones that were in the court yard that was visible from the boys dorm.

"Bloody hell Weasley its only 7 am we don't have to be up for another hour" said Finnegan as he slumped back into his bed. With a look at each other the two boys Harry and Neville who were already up and dried tried not to laugh as they made their way out of the dorm Harry setting the silencing ward around Weasley's bed to drop in 2 hours as they made their way out of the dorm.

Arriving at the common room they saw Hermione was already there and in an animated discussion with another student who looked to be a few years older. "Morning Hermione, how was your night's sleep?" questioned Harry as Hermione and the other student seemed to come to a pause in there discussion.

"Not bad Harry and you? Morning Neville. Harry, Neville this is Matilda Long by the way we were just discussing the possibility of her possibly tutoring us in potions" returned Hermione

"As good as can be expected and talking about Professor Snape I got a letter from the broad of governors about a complaint I filed against him the hearing should be on Friday morning. I've sent off for a pensive and memory vials so I can collect evidence. I just have to spread the word that I'm looking for evidence of Professor Snape acting in an unprofessional manor and I should be set to see him go down" said Harry

"Well I have a few instances of where Professor Snape was unprofessional but what is a pensive?" asked Matilda

"A pensive is a device used for the watching of memory's that are extracted from a person's mind with a tap of a wand and the spell Memoranda. These memory's are near impossible to alter and when they are it is blatantly obvious that they have been altered that is why they are permissible as evidence in a criminal trial there treated the same as eye witness accounts. There not very common as pensive's are bloody expensive to buy and just as tricky to make. I'm buying one and a couple of hundred memory vials as that is the easiest way to gather evidence against Professor Snape" said Harry

"How expensive is expensive?" questioned Neville

"Well in the range of a couple of thousand galleons depending on the size and quality of the pensive I ask the buyer I employed for this purpose to get me the best one he can find with a roof on, the cost of 10,000 galleons for it and the three hundred memory vials, the vials cost around a sickle a piece" explained Harry

"Bugger me that is expensive, over 5 times the yearly tuition fee." Said Matilda

"Yes but it will be worth it in the long run. I've asked for it to be delivered tomorrow so that will give one day for the news to spread then one day to collect the evidence before Friday morning and Snape's hearing." Harry said

"Right I'll pass on the message but you had better watch out the last people who tried to get Snape in trouble suffered an accident in the potions lab and did not get out of the hospital wing for a month." Said Matilda as she stood and headed back up the girl's dorm stairs

"Now that's taken care of should we head down to breakfast." Harry asked

When the three were down at breakfast there was a lot more talking than usual and a lot of people on the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables were looking at Harry and the other two occasionally. By the end of breakfast Harry, Hermione and Neville had had enough so they got up and headed out of the hall it was as they were leaving at the end of breakfast that a bedraggled and still half asleep Ronald Weasley entered the hall and sat down to take food only for it to disappear. Now unlike yesterday when he was still under a silencing charm he started to swear up a storm he was soon accosted by Professor McGonagall "What is the meaning of the use of such language Mr. Weasley"

"It's fucking Potters fault he got rid of my alarm clock so I would miss breakfast again, I'm starving."

"Oh shut up death eater it was not Potter that got rid of your alarm clock it was me when the bloody thing went off at 6 waking the whole dorm I threw it out the window" said Finnegan

"I am not a lousy death eater I am a pure blood so shut up and give me money for my clock you half blood bustard" swore Weasley

"I will have none of that language with in my house minus 20 points Mr. Weasley and minus 5 points Mr. Finnegan. And that is the end of it is that under stood "stated McGonagall

"What about my alarm clock. They destroyed it on Potter's orders I want that bastard punished" again swore Weasley

"Bull and you know it, it's almost as fictitious as your reason for trying to break into Potters trunk. Like any one would buy that 'the Headmaster told me to do it' line please your nothing more than a lying steeling death eater with delusions of adequacy." Shot back Dean who had been waiting for an opportunity to stick it to Weasley

"Is that true Mr. Weasley where you trying to break into others trunks?" questioned McGonagall with the bulk of the hall and a sweating Headmaster watching on.

"Yes..no only Potters the Headmaster told me to keep an eye on the traitorous basted, so I am and I will and there's nothing you can do about it you mud blood loving bitch" snapped Ron losing all his temper and resorting to swearing and abuse that had seen him get his own way at home more than once.

"Oh really in that case you can take a month of detention that's seven days a week 2 hours a day and a further minus 100 points…"Stated a fuming McGonagall

"You can't do that I have a contract you can't give me detentions or take points you old hag " shot back Weasley not realizing when he should quit and that point was when the Headmaster stealthily made his way out of the hall without being seen so he could not be called into this matter.

It was by this point that McGonagall was also losing her temper but she calmed herself enough to say "its five minutes till the start of first class and you had all best make it there on time Mr. Weasley you will report to my office at lunch time for your first detention. Now get to class." This sent the bulk of the hall that was still over half full of students running towards their first class of the day while Weasley trudged slowly that way.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were the first to reach their joint Herbology class with the Slytherin's they picked out a good table near the front and sat down to wait until the bulk of the students and Professor Sprout turned up just as the class was due to start. There was an odd number of Slytherin's so an haute looking girl joined Harry, Hermione and Neville on their table

"You missed quite a show in the Great Hall" said the girl

"Why what happened and I am Harry this is Hermione and last but not least is Neville what's your name?" asked Harry

"Well my name is Daphne Greengrass and what happened was your dorm mate insulting your head of house losing your house 120 points and then claiming he worked for the Headmaster and was trying to break into your trunk on his orders things like that, oh and he accused you of destroying his alarm clock" said Daphne

"That would be Weasley then he will never learn but then what do you expect from a death eater want to be. Anyway you would not be related to the lord Greengrass of the head of the Hogwarts board of governors would you?" Harry asked

"Yes he is my father." Stated Daphne

"Well in that case would you care to join myself and several others in our extracurricular endeavours which will include teaching you all occlumency the counter to Legilimency, the art of reading others minds, and just so you know both your head of house and the Headmaster routinely practice this art on the student population" said Harry as people were still getting ready for the lesson including Professor Sprout.

"Just who is the other's that you are teaching?" Asked Daphne

"Well there are Hermione, Neville, Susan Bones and her friend Hannahh Abbot both Hufflepuff's and hopefully you?" said Harry

"I will think about it if my friend Tracy is included."

"You got a deal and so you know we also exercise and complete our homework in this time. We meet in the free lessons before lunch and dinner as well as after dinner, the before lunch and after dinner sessions are all about the school work and practical magic the before dinner session is all about fitness and promoting flexibility and coordination they exercise and the mundane fighting arts. But for now the lesson is about to start so we should concentrate" Said Harry.

After an enjoyable Herbology lesson the class was packing up for the free period before lunch when Daphne and another girl approached Harry, Hermione and Neville "were in but we don't see the point of learning the Muggle fighting arts" said Daphne this statement caught the attention of Professor Sprout who came over to find out why someone was learning to fight.

"Well a demonstration then Professor could you aide us in a small demonstration of the dodging skills you acquired from learning the mundane fighting arts all I would need you to do is to throw jelly leg and stunner jinxes at me until you got one to hit me and knock me out" asked Harry this caused everyone still in the green house to come up short a student was asking a teacher to try and hex him? Unheard of

"I don't see how that would be a demonstration?" stated Sprout

"It's quite simple I will avoid all your attacks that I can, using only moves I leant form Karate, T'ai Chi and Jeet Kwon Do the three fighting arts that I have attended the rank which is needed to teach it to others." Said Harry

"Go on Professor show him a thing or two" called the arriving students for Sprouts forth year Herbology class, which was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which meant all four houses of the school were represented in the gathered group, as a call of "Sprout, Sprout, Sprout." was started by one of the fourth year Hufflepuff's and quickly picked up by the rest of those present.

After a minute of this Professor Sprout said "Fine but only five minutes I have a class to get to."

"Right when ever your ready Professor you may cast to stun or incapacitate only. Would one of the fourth years act as a referee" said Harry

"I will" called Cedric Diggory.

"On the count of three ONE TWO THREE" said Cedric as soon as the three had left the boys mouth Sprout was casting her first spell which Harry appeared to flow around as the time dragged on Sprout started to cast faster and faster until she was point casting and casting silently yet still Harry flowed around the attacks.

By the end of the five minutes when Cedric called "Time" Harry was breathing lightly, Sprout was breathing hard holding her lightly smoking wand

"I see your point now Harry and I think we will be joining you in your mundane fighting classes" said a wide eyed Daphne

"Very good Mr. Potter I would like to see you try that against Professor Flitwick as he was a duelling champion in his youth " stated the panting Sprout

"But for now we have classes so off with all of you."

"Certainly Professor and if you can convince Professor Flitwick I would be delighted to try my luck against him in a similar manor or though I did have an advantage of only having to concentrate on dodging not returning any spells "said Harry as he collected his school bag and started to make his way off with Daphne, Tracy, Hermione and Neville trailing him. As the rest of the impromptu audience broke up the fourth years heading in to their lesson and the first years heading to their free period.

When Harry and the other four got to the entrance hall they found Susan and Hannahh waiting for them

"What kept you and who're your new friends?" asked Susan

"A little demonstration which Professor Sprout helped me in, and they are Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies who will be joining our little group. Now are we heading for an unused class room to practice or to the library for home work?" Asked Harry

"We haven't yet got any today for defence do you have any from Herbology." Asked Hannah

"No." was Neville's replay

"Then a classroom it is" said Harry as he started to lead the now seven strong group into the school to find a deserted classroom that was not on the forbidden corridor or floor.

After a practice session where everyone learned the jelly legs jinks and the shield Protego and Harry also learned the stunner Stupefy. The seven headed down to lunch when they got to the hall it went silent

"What?" asked Harry to the hall in general

"We heard about your fight with Sprout and how you avoided all her hexes but did not bother to return any." said Fred and George Weasley from the Gryffindor table loud enough for the whole hall to hear

"It was not a fight it was a demonstration on the art of dodging I was trying to convince some new friends that they needed to exercise and learn to dodge spells I just asked Professor Sprout to aid in my demonstration there was no fight." Harry said

"What about the roomer you're going to challenge Flitwick next." called someone from the Ravenclaw table who noticed that there house was the only one not represented in Harry's little group.

"Well that is sort of true Professor Sprout mentioned that she would like to see me do the same thing with Professor Flitwick as he had been a duelling champion in his youth and I agreed it would be fun but no challenge has yet been passed out nor accepted" stated Harry

"Just what was the real challenge Mr. Potter, Professor Sprout is somewhat tight lipped on that." Called Flitwick from where he stood up on his chair to see over the top of the table

"It was quite simple Professor Sprout fired non harmful spells at me specifically the jelly leg jinks and the stunner stupefy, while I dogged them. She set the time for five minutes and by the end she had yet to hit me with a spell." Stated Harry

"You forgot to mention that from the halfway point I was firing point cast and silently" added in Sprout

"A most intriguing challenge I would like to take up if you're willing Mr. Potter" said Flitwick

"Certainly sir how about we make it a spectacle and do it tonight here after dinner with the challenge in two parts the first you fire and I dodge with a ten minute time limit and the second I fire and you dodge to make it fair after all" Said Harry

"Splendid Idea and I look forward to it now on with lunch you all have class's afterwards" stated Flitwick as he retook his seat unfortunately for the Headmaster this was a golden opportunity for Voldemort and he would see Potter dead during the second part of the challenge. With that taken care of the students settled down to lunch and the spectacle they were to see after dinner unfortunately for the Headmaster again the news about the spectacle was already making its way to various people by owl. The Headmaster would not have time to stop it before too many people knew and were trying to finagle invites to that night's dinner. While Harry, Hermione, Neville, the rest of Gryffindor first years and the Ravenclaw first years sat threw another boring Defence against the Dark Arts class the news that the boy-who-lived and the five times former duelling champion were to have a fight was spreading across the magical nation of England and by the time Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracy with the later 6 cursing Harry were involved in getting the groups fitness up to where it should be so they can start learning the fighting arts, the news reached the international duelling circuit, where Flitwick the unbeaten was still seen as a very good dueller the current masters started to get portkeys to England so they would have the chance to see the unbeaten fight the boy-who-lived.

By the start of dinner the Headmaster was fuming there was the whole board of governor's six different newspapers represented by a photographer and journalist each and the currant duelling champions for the whole of the European and Asian duelling circuits also present all waiting for the start of the demonstration dual in-between Harry and Flitwick. After the dinner had been eaten and the nose level dropped the Headmaster stood and said "Welcome one and all to this most unusual occurrence, a friendly duel in-between a teacher and student if you would kindly move to the walls I will prepare the stage for this event." Once the gathered people were clustered around the walls the Headmaster put on his own show by transfiguring the four house tables into a large square platform in the centre of the hall with staggered seating on three sides and the head table on the fourth.

"Now to hand you over to the duel and explain the rules I give you Mr. Pertree official referee of the guild of duels." the Headmaster stated.

"Welcome, welcome this is a unique challenge set and accepted by the two participants with some unusual rules so listen closely. Each competitor will have a window of ten minutes to try and hit their opponent with a non harmful jinx these have been set as the leg locker jinx, the jelly leg jinx, the _Petrificus Totalus,_ the stunner stupefy and the disarming spell_ Expelliarmus_ these are the only curses allowed during this exhibition match. "

"The defending challenger has to dodge the oncoming spells and is only permitted to cast five shields during the whole ten minute challenge. To make it even harder the defender is not permitted to fire any jinx in retaliation until the ten minute mark if after 20 minutes there is still not a clear winner or any winner at all the dual will continue but in 5 minute switches until such a time that one of the competitors is knocked out. Either through withdrawing or being knocked out by a stunner. Counter jinxes are allowed but must be applied during the match as there will be no stopping. Now let's hear it for the two challengers Lord Harry James Potter the Boy-who-lived and five time world wide duelling champion the unbeaten Flitwick. Dueller's take you positions and on my mark you may begin but hold if I declare it." Stated Pertree

Harry dressed in jogging bottoms and a wife beater showing off his muscles and carrying his two wands, stave and staff walked into the arena and set the staff and stave to float a foot off the floor on legs of lightning while he pulled out his primary wand while Flitwick dressed in loose robes also got onto the stage. Once the two were in position and had saluted each other Mr. Pertree said "on the count of three with Flitwick being the aggressor you may begin one two three."

Which started the duel with Flitwick starting at about the same rate that Professor Sprout did when Harry faced her earlier that day, by the five minute mark as announced by Pertree, Flitwick was casting silently and at twice the speed Sprout managed point casting and silently. At the 8 minute mark Harry was really being pushed Flitwick had gone to point casting silently and Harry had to use his first shield to block a triple stupefy before he rolled out of the way. By the 9 minuet 45 second mark both Harry and to a lesser extent Flitwick were both sweating at the ten minute mark when Mr. Pertree called "Switch."

Harry wasted no time after ducking out from the last _Expelliarmus _he started by silently point casting a star burst stunner which surprised Flitwick and nearly cost him the duel until he recovered to dodge the follow up _Expelliarmus_ then a leg locker and an jelly leg jinx Harry was not casting at his full speed just yet he was having too much fun when he suddenly got a flash of foresight diving forward into a role and coming up firing a reducto at the space that had been to his left the crowd did not know what happened first Harry moving or the green killing curse hitting where Harry had been standing the second before or the shout of Avada Kadavra from a different point as another killing curse just missed Harry impacting the floor just short of the spectators showering the front row in rubble as Harry moved again he raised a shield of bronze just as a third killing curse was fired at him it hit the shield and seemed to be drawn into the emerald in the centre of the shield that was fixed to Harry's arm as Harry waited for the fourth killing curse that did not appear after several minutes of stunned silence Harry said "I guess I lose for using unauthorized spells" which shocked the crowd out of their stupor as someone screamed and chatter broke out before Harry dropped to one knee and started to take of the shield that was securely fixed to his arm.

After the crowd had been quieted and the hall searched for anyone with a invisibility clock or missing from the spectators which neither was found Mr. Pertree got back onto the stage were Harry and Flitwick had been comparing different evasive manoeuvres when Mr Pertree said "It is my opinion that the interference and Harry's subsequent use of none authorized spells does not constitute a loss on his part and decree if both participants wish they may continue the duel until its conclusion."

Which was met with cheering from the crowd and chants of "Potter" and "Flitwick."

"What do you say Professor should we give them one last show? Asked Harry

"I say we do but no holding back now I saw how you moved and that was remarkably so no more letting me get too close and use that shield of yours that you conjured this could just be the challenge that was missing from my time in the circuit. On the challenge front why aren't you using your Staff and stave that I have heard so much about" Said Flitwick

"Well I kind of was having fun not using them if I had that first starburst stunner would of gotten you"

"Talking of that how do you do you split your spells after firing them"

"I'll show you after the duel but you must be proficient in occlumency to do it." Said Harry as for the shield I can't use it. It absorbs then reflects the spells used on it that one has a killing curse in it right now." Said Harry to a paling Flitwick and Pertree

"So you two are agreed to continue the challenge the time was 8 minutes to go on Harry's turn at offence when the interruption occurred." Called out Mr. Pertree

"Agreed" said both Harry and Flitwick out loud.

To much cheering from the stands.

Once Harry and Flitwick were back in positions the duel was restarted and after Harry's 8 minutes at aggressor and three turns each at the five minute switch over Harry got lucky with a second star burst stunner hidden in the shadow of a _Expelliarmus_ which solidly connected with Flitwick's hastily razed shield punching through it and knocking Flitwick out ending the duel in Harry's favour to much cheering from the spectators for the 54 minute long duel exhibition which left Harry breathing hard and Flitwick being checked over by Madam Pomfrey for the three stunners that had hit him after multiple enervates to wake him up before he joined Harry and the cheering from the stands increased.

A short hour later Harry was still in the hall he had dealt with the six reporters and camera men now he was dealing with the offers of apprenticeship to the various duelling masters

"I'm sorry but I have only just started school may be in a few years I will consider it but for right now I am comfortable here during the school year and I will be going home to America to be with family over the holidays."

"But potter san your skills are unheard of if you only increased your spell knowledge you could be one of the greats within a year." Said the master duller from Japan

"It is true that my spell knowledge is lacking but that is what school is for after all. Mr. Wasabi." Said Harry

"What if I were to offer you not an apprenticeship but a trade the magic of the east for your starburst technique" Stated a women in regal robes caring a sword

"And who might you be madam?" asked Harry

"Her highness the princes of magical Japan" said the women as she lowered her hood revelling her face "Our seers said that I was to come and watch this match now I see why you have great talent Lord Harry Potter and that talent comes with a destiny doesn't it?" asked the Japanese princess

"_The land of the rising sun will come to see the light of the west in the dawning sky while retaining the traditions of old and the power of individuality to become the power it once was thru negotiation and the ring of the stars._" Intoned Harry freezing those still in the hall as the ethereal tone Harry was speaking in.

"You are as the seer's" stated the princess tacking a step back before she came forward again asking "where may we find the doorway to the stars so that we may reclaim our lost ones" All but begged the princess "_the gate way to haven's is shrouded in mystery improve what was had with the land of many states and they may lead to the gateway you seek._"

Stated Harry giving his second prophecy in as many minutes "Right before we go any further I need a copy of someones memory's of the two prophecies'"

"You may have mine Potter sun and I understand why you are not keen to train as a duellist with a gift as yours you must have a great destiny in front of you." Said Mr. Wasabi. As Harry went to his school bag and pulled out a prophecy orb and went back over to the gathered foreigners as Dumbledore tried to get their through the crush of people who had moved in that direction when they heard Harry give his prophecy's when Harry got back to the Japanese party he had gotten a copy of his prophecy's and listened to them by the time the Headmaster got to Harry. Which was the same time as an unspeakable from the English ministry arrived .

"Mr Potter what do you think you're doing?" asked the Headmaster when he saw who Harry had given his prophecy to "To be frank sir its none of your biasness so kindly leave unless you want that information to become public just look what trouble its causing Fudge right now." Threatened Harry not liking the Headmasters tone.

Grinding his teeth the Headmaster did not say another word and left

"May I inquire what that was about" asked the young princess that Harry realised only now was about 14 or 15 years old only a few years older them himself.

"The Headmaster and I have a difference of opinion that he thinks can be solved by trying to control my life I like it as it is now and I have information he does not want the public to know. It may not be horrible but it is the only way to maintain my independence." Stated Harry

"Hello unspeakable the two prophecies' were given by me you can ask any one for the memory's and no I won't be going with you I am already registered thru the American government" said Harry when the creepy unspeakable walked up behind him and opened their mouth.

Closing it the unspeakable nodded once and then went about collecting the memory's of Harry's two prophecy's before he left "So about this exchange can we set it up for the second half of the summer I will be in Washington DC America with my grandfather and others. "Very well I will correspond with you and we will set firmer details for each of us to train the other." Said the princes Amino "I would like that your highness but be warned I am a hard teacher you might want to reconsider as part of the training is fitness."

"I have been trained by May Mo Ken I think I can survive your training." Stated the princess before she and the others from Japan left leaving only one old man still stood around

"Your shield is remarkably and I look forward to seeing what else you creat lord of Avalon." Said the man before he faded out of sight

'Weird' thought Harry as he collected the shield and headed out to the lake were he discharged the stored killing curse on a bolder before retiring for bed this time silencing every ones curtains but Weasley's and then setting up a noise maker ward that would wake the Weasley annoyance up at random intervals throughout the night when he went to sleep. Before Harry curled up in bed satisfied with his days work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Harry awoke and headed out for his exercises, after disabling the noise maker ward and the silencing wards from the rest of the dorm and putting up a two hour silencing charm on Weasley's bed. When Harry got back he woke Neville as agreed and they headed out to start the day after both had showered and dressed finding Hermione once again waiting for them at the bottom of the boy stairs

"So what is it today Harry?" questioned Hermione as the three headed down to be the first arriving for breakfast.

"Well I've got the secure courier coming with a pensive and memory vials to gather evidence against Snape, apart from that we have got History, Charm's and Transfiguration today, so we have the morning free. I was thinking of, seeing as we have no homework left to do, spending it increasing our spell knowledge and then exercising before History starts at 11." Harry said

"Sounds good to me what about you Hermione." Neville asked.

"Ok it should be fine but are the others going to also join us?" Hermione asked

"We'll have to check there schedules but if they are free their welcome as always." Harry replied.

As they moved through the school to reach the Great Hall where they set down and chatted, till the food appeared in front of them 10 minutes later "Thank you House elves." Said Harry as he did before every meal so far at the school but it was the first time Hermione got up the courage to ask about it.

"Harry who or what are House elves you say thank you to them at every meal?" Hermione questioned as the other students were making their way into the hall.

"House elves are a race of magical beings very intelligent even if they insist on talking in a basterdized form of whatever language they speak that derive a form of sustenance from the act of service. Without it they starve to death no matter what they physically ate. In most of the world House elves are bound to serve one family and live there whole long lives doing so. But some especially in England the blood purists treat their House elf helpers as slaves beating and forcing them to punish themselves for the smallest mistakes. And they threaten elves with cloths breaking the bond and that means no other blood purist would accept a free elf into their service, but no normal family has enough work to sustain a house elf.

So the elf if they are kicked out by the blood purist masters die within a year from a form of starvation. The elves' at Hogwarts are an exception they bound not to a family but to the school as a whole and can only be released from there service at their own request. I will take you to meet the elves if you want to talk to them and prove that they need to work to live." Harry explained not only to Hermione but to a number of first year students.

"Ok I can see that but why do you thank them. Before every meal and when you get your washing back?" questioned Dean Tomas. Who had just arrived at the table

"Well by thanking them I verbally give them a greater source of sustenance then simple work alone, being praised for work they do gives them a feast and loses us nothing but the breath it takes to say thank you to them." Harry said before he started to eat putting an end to the conversation, leaving the others to think on what he had said. Nervously almost shyly as one by one they started to eat they said thank you to the house elves.

After several minutes of eating in silence Hermione said "I would like to meet the Hogwarts House elves."

"We can go after breakfast if Neville has no objections."

"No objections but I did not know about thanking elves at home we do it but I never knew it gave them a source of food I just thought it was polite as they do so much for us." Neville said

"Well we just have to check with Susan, Hanna, Daphne and Tracy to see if they have the morning off or not and weather they mind visiting the house elves in the kitchen," Harry said getting up to do just that as more students were coming into the hall and taking there same places as a few days before meaning there was a gap on each table without students it was in this gap on the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables that Hannah, Susan, Tracy and Daphne were sat.

Walking up to Hannah and Susan Harry came to a stop and said "Good morning lady's how are you today?"

"We're fine I hear your instigating another debate over the treatment of House elves." Susan said

"Well it is true that I talked to Hermione on this matter I have not talked to anyone else I just pointed out widely available facts and my conclusions drawn from those facts. Now to the reason I came over here first to ask if you A- had the morning free till 11 and B- to ask if you did would you mind if we visited the House elves first before we got to some exercise and spell work." Harry questioned

"Yes we do have the morning free till 11 and no we don't mind visiting the House elves." Hannah replied.

"Very well after breakfast if you join us at our table I will take you to the school kitchens. Now if you will excuse me I need to go and talk to Tracy and Daphne" Harry said

"Your excused see you after breakfast." Susan said waving Harry off, chuckling Harry headed over to the Slytherin table. When he go there he went up to Daphne and Tracy and asked "Good Morning Tracy, Daphne would you mind if we took a group meeting to introduce Hermione to House elves, she's a little put out that some are treated as slaves and I would like her to meet the one's here before she goes off half cocked on some sort of crusade."

"I don't mind at all Harry but you'd best hurry on Snape looks upset that you're talking to us." Said Dephne with a nod Harry turned and it was as he was leaving the table he was accosted by the blond boy who had asked about the staffs during the pre-sorting wait in the entrance hall and who said "what are you doing at my table Potter?"

"It's Lord Potter-Carter to you and I was inviting two friends to an educational meeting. Now I have breakfast to get to Mr. Malfoy" Harry replied as turned to walk away seeing Snape approaching from the staff table Harry had only gotten a few steps when there was a shout of "_Rictusempra_"

Causing Harry to dodge and avoid the spell that had been cast on him causing it to fly past and hit a seventh year on the Ravenclaw table as Snape got to the scene he said "MR Potter for attacking another student a month of detention."

"Two point sir one it's Lord Doctor Potter-Carter and two I did not fire that curse it was the blond over there with his wand out." Harry replied as he saw McGonagall and Flitwick headed there from the staff table.

"That's another month of detention and I think a 100 minus points for besmirching the good Name of Mr Malfoy." Snape snapped as McGonagall and Flitwick arrived on the scene.

"What on earth is going on over here?" asked McGonagall.

Before Snape could open his mouth Harry said "I came over to invite two friends to a educational meeting and then as I was leaving Mr. Malfoy accosted me demanding to know why I was at his table I told him then turned to leave I had only gone a few feet when someone presumably Mr Malfoy fired a tickling charm at me I say presumably Mr Malfoy because when I dodged I turned to see who cast at me and saw Mr. Malfoy with his wand out and pointing at me. Unfortunately when I dodged the spell hit one of the seventh years on the Ravenclaw table. Then professor Snape arrived and gave me a month of detention for attacking one student then I pointed out my correct name and who fired the cures he gave me another month of detention and 100 minus points for besmirching Mr Malfoy's good name."

"I see the detentions are cancelled and 100 points to Gryffindor. We saw who fired the curse and I think if that is the punishment it should be put on the guilty party two months of detention and 100 minus points from Slytherin." Flitwick stated

"You can't do that Its Potters fault for coming over to a table where he is not welcome 400 minus points from Gryffindor and three months of detention to Potter." Snape said.

"I think not Mr Potter–Carter return to your table and you will not have any detentions." McGonagall stated, sending Harry on his way leaving the two teachers telling Snape that they would be discussing this with the headmaster after breakfast.

As Harry was approaching his table he saw a group of twenty goblins enter the hall causing quite a start. When they got to Harry the lead goblin said "Lord Doctor Potter-Carter we have a secure delivery for you." Said the Goblin into the suddenly silent hall as the headmaster sent McGonagall back down to find out what was going on Harry said "Yes I was expecting a secured delivery of a pensive and 300 memory vials. Here is my ring as proof of identity." Harry said showing the goblin his hand containing his Potter ring.

After examining it the goblin nodded and said "We have your pensive here and the three hundred memory vials though we are curious as to what you intend to do with this as it is a most unusual purchase for one so young."

"I intend to gather memories' of Professor Snape acting in an unprofessional manor to present at the school board hearing tomorrow morning hence the rush order how much did it come to by the way?" Harry asked the surprised Goblin but quickly figured out what Harry might be up too and said "it was very expensive with the 200 galleon fee it came to 9,987 galleons."

"Thank you but no amount of money is too much when it comes to getting decent teachers or an incompetent one fired." Harry said

"That's minus 1000 points for you cheek and a year of detention Potter now hand that cursed object to me." Screamed Snape as he stormed down from the head table and passed McGonagall to arrive to the razed axes of the Goblin guard as the lead Goblin growled. "Who are you sir to insinuate that we the goblin nation would curse a completely legal but prohibitive expensive artefact that has been paid for in full."

"Don't take that tone with me filth your nothing but thieves who stole everything from me."

"We did not all that was taken from your accounts and those others were what you stole form Lord Potter-Carter in the first place now as the artefact is still in goblin hands and you have accused us of cursing it Auror's must be summoned and if your claims are false you will be handed over for Goblin justice unless you wish to withdraw your accusations here publically." The lead Goblin stated.

"Fine I withdraw my accusation of that thing being cursed but it is a banned item within the school."

"Really I was not aware of this fact please enlighten me as to where it say pensive and memory vials on the band list MR Flitch could you go and get us a copy." Stated McGonagall as Snape looked towards the head table for assistance from the headmaster who was sitting there and shock his head slightly to say no help would be coming this time.

Fuming at the fact he could do nothing to stop this Snape growled menacingly "Anyone I see giving Potter memory's that are blatant lies against me will receive a month of detention with me!"

"They will not Professor Snape there is nothing wrong or against the rules in giving a copy of any memory in this way to be used as evidence therefore you cannot impose punishment." Stated Flitwick from the head table as Sprout and McGonagall nodded causing Snape to huff and storm out of the hall. While the student s sat shocked at what had just taken place

"So we can just give a memory about Professor Snape acting in an unprofessional manor without getting punished for it?" asked Cedric Diggory from the Hufflepuff table.

"That is correct the memories if I remember right are extracted with the spell Memoranda and a tap of your wand at the temple then a slow pull away." Stated Flitwick

"Hey potter I've got some memory's for you." A seventh year Ravenclaw called.

"And I will be happy to take them as soon as I have gotten the pensive and memory vials from the Good Goblin Guards." Harry said as the two Goblins who were carrying a chest placed it on the table next to Harry and opened it to reveal a gold carved Pensive and a shrunken rack that they pulled out and un-shrunk revealing it had three chests in it opening each they revealed it held 100 vials in custom made racks.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Lord Potter- Carter" asked the lead goblin

"More than take an extra 100 galleons for the hard work that obviously went into finding such a pensive and the vile containers."

"Oh we could not find a pensive for sale so the Goblin smiths made one for you to King Ragnoroc's Orders Unlike all other goblin crafted artefacts this one will remain in Potter hands until the line dies out or you or your ancestors deem to sell it back to the goblin nation as is befitting a friend to the nation." The lead Goblin stated causing quite a stir with those that stayed awake during the history lessons.

"Then I thank the goblin nation and there hard working smiths and offer a further 1000 galleons as the reward to them."

"The reward is welcomed now we must go have a good day Lord Potter-Carter." Stated the lead Goblin as all the Goblin's in the hall turned and marched out the hall leaving the place in silence where Harry said

"I will take all those who witch to donate memory's but do not have class's this morning first then everyone else at lunch and dinner causing half the hall to forget about their half eaten breakfast and converge on Harry and the Gryffindor table including a number of Slytherin's.

After some finagling Harry had it set up that each person would step forward with the memory ready on the end of the wand and place it straight into a vile he was holding as Harry said a number Hermione would write it down and then the person's name as Neville took the caped vile and passed it to Hannah to put into the numbered rack while Tracy handed Harry the next Vile and Daphne stood back waiting to help anyone who had a problem pulling a copy of their memory's out. By 10 o'clock the they had gotten thru 150 students and just short of 200 veils before the last one was done and they packed everything away into the trunk that McGonagall said she would keep in her office for them.

Before Harry in the last hour before history class lead the group to the kitchens where they were introduced to the Hogwarts house elves that seemed to really like Harry and called him "My Lord" all the time but Hermione finally realised that the elves were truly happy to be as they were and as long as they were happy Hermione was content to let them stay that way. After one elf was particular vocal about not wanting to die if they were free. Harry called the situation and the group head to McGonagall's off to drop off the trunk before they headed to history.

Sitting through a class where most struggled to stay awake for the whole hour the group had another subject to study on their own. At lunch the group was beset by the older years with more memory's for the cause of sacking Snape as one of the red headed Weasley twins had said and by the end Harry had filled not only the remaining 128 vials but also the bulk of the pensive capability's leaving only enough room for about 5 more memory's before Harry called it to a close stating he had run out of room to store the memory's.

At which point Professors Flitwick and McGonagall approached and offered to permanently conjure more vials Which Harry gratefully excepted so he could continue gathering evidence after dinner before Harry, Hermione, Neville, Tracy and Daphne followed McGonagall back to her office where the left he trunk.

Then rushed to charms arriving there at the same time as Flitwick said "The class is now I session please take your seats and we will begin." It was Halfway through the class that a bleary eyed Weasley was marched into the room by a six year Prefect "Sorry Professor I found this first year wondering towards the hall he claims something kept waking him up and he wanted breakfast so I took his time table and found he was due here."

"That's all right but Mr. Weasley will have to lose a full 10 points for being late to the lesson." Causing a groan from the Gryffindor's as Weasley had just cost them the ten points Harry, Hermione and Neville had gotten so far that lesson. By the end of the lesson Weasley was awake and complaining that he had missed breakfast and lunch.

As they walked towards Transfiguration Harry had had enough "Shut up Weasley its no one's fault but your own for over sleeping."

"It was not you hexed me and I'm telling." Said Weasley as they approached the transfiguration class

"Telling who what Mr Weasley and don't think I have not been informed about you being late to charms class and absent in history. This is the thirds day you have been late to classes." McGonagall Stated

"Its Potters fault he hexed my bed to wake me up all night then without my alarm clock that he destroyed I missed breakfast and lunch I'm starving." Weasley wined.

"Is that True Lord Potter-Carter?" Questioned McGonagall

"No the only beds I have hexed or cast a spell on are my own and the rest of the dorms to cut out Weasley's incessant snoring. Which kept most of the dorm awake the first night he was here." Harry replied

"That's Right Professor without Harry none of us would be getting any sleep." Shamus Finnegan stated to calls of affirmative from the rest of the first year Gryffindor boys.

"That's a lie their out to get me they caused this they want me to get in trouble it's all Potters fault." Shouted Weasley

"I will have none of your tantrums in my class Mr. Weasley and don't think you have gotten out of anything we will be having words after class. Now the rest of you into your seats we have much to cover today." McGonagall stated as she began the lesson.

After a good lesson Harry, Hermione and Neville picked up the 100 vials McGonagall had conjured along with 150 that Flitwick had conjured and headed to the hall where during dinner the twins showed them the sticking charm and Hermione with her ever present bag of school supplies made another 250 labels that were stuck to the vials before they started to collect memory's again with another hour after dinner they had almost used all the new vials and the last person a seventh year Gryffindor that was in Snape's NEWT Potions gave them close to 20 memory's leaving Harry just enough vials to empty the pensive.

Once all that was done Harry pointed out that some of the memory's might not be relevant so Hermione suggested going through them all and making a list of the most blatant activities of Snape and the ones that we not so good or outright useless which took the group sitting in the Great hall till curfew to do and they barely got back to their dorms after dropping the trunk and sack of vials with McGonagall, who was still dealing with Weasley, who had hit someone at dinner cutting the unfortunate second years face as the moron still had his fork in hand, for trying to tell him to eat like a human, which earned him another week of detentions.

While this was going on Harry and the rest headed up to bed after thinking it over Harry was going to leave Weasley alone that night Just encase he convinced McGonagall to check his bed. Harry lay down and went to sleep dreaming of raking Dumbledore and Snape over the coals the next day at the emergency Board meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Friday morning dawned early as Harry got dressed and headed out on his morning exercises, moving to the front of the school then running four laps around it, then doing a series of crunches, push ups and several other stretching exercises. Before an hour of Martial arts practise then headed in having a shower and waking Neville up.

Once all that was done and Harry was dressed in his best suit under the open school robes he headed down to breakfast with Hermione and Neville. As they got there they saw that there were extra chairs at the head table that had lengthened. Harry presumed they were for the members of the board of governors.

While Harry Hermione and Neville were eating Harry was going over his notes for the board of governors meeting. Until Ron Weasley came into the hall near the end of breakfast strutting along before planting himself opposite Harry where he lifted the tray of bacon in full view of the whole hall and shouted "Catch rich boy" getting the attention of the whole hall as he through the tray of hot bacon and grease at Harry's face

"Arg" screamed Hermione as Weasley being his one stupid self had missed Harry and hit Hermione splashing the hot oil over her face. Jumping up Harry caught Hermione's hands before they could touch her burnt and already blistering face

"Don't touch it Hermione you'll be all right Madam Pomfrey." Harry finished in a yell as Weasley was grabbed by some of the upper years as he went for another tray of bacon, As McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rushed to the scene.

"It hurts!" sobbed Hermione as she tried to pull her hands free of Harry

"I know it hurts but you can't touch it just yet keep your eyes closed and you will be fine." Said Harry soothingly

When Madam Pomfrey arrived she took one look at Hermione's blistered face and started to cast spells to reduce the damage and pain, all the while Harry was talking to Hermione and holding her hands away from her face giving Pomfrey room to work. After a while Hermione's sobbing calmed before her arms went limp

"I have put her to sleep while I treat this. Thank you for your help Lord Potter-Carter" Madam Pomfrey stated When Harry stud up and collected his staff and stave from where they were laid against the table he looked right at Weasley who was in the custody of McGonagall and Flitwick, And the people he took to be the Board of Governors and Dumbledore were approaching the scene. Walking around the table Harry arrived at the same time as the board of governors and Dumbledore

"I hope this individual is expelled for so blatant attake on a fellow student." Harry said in a calm tone and voice to not only Dumbledore but also the board.

"Potter hexed me into doing it It's his fault the Mudblood bitch is hurt." Shouted Weasley.

"I did no such thing and will volunteer to not only swear a magical oath to that effect but also allow the _Prior Incantatam_ to be cast on my two wand's, my Wand and staff combination, my staff and my stave. To prove I had nothing to do with attakeing one of my friends."

"Well this is not a matter to be hasty over expulsion is too harsh a punishment for a youthful indiscretion I think a week of detention should suffice" stated the headmaster

"What but you side if I did that and blamed it on Potter I get his gold you promised." Shouted Weasley

"IF that is so think of the memory and I will extract it and if it proves to be true you both will get what's coming to you." Harry said as he pulled out a memory vile

"That is not permissible Mr. Weasley has been punished and the matter is to be dropped." Dumbledore stated

"I think not Dumbledore, did you or did you not have a hand in the attake on the innocent witch that took place in front of a hall full of witnesses. Growing slightly nervous the headmaster pulled out his wand out of sight of every one and with a silent spell altered Weasley's memory's wiping out that whole morning by accident "why is every one standing around I'm hungry." Said Weasley

"You know well and good Mr. Weasley you're in a lot of trouble already so be quiet." McGonagall said still holding Weasley by his shoulder

"I have no clue what Mr. Weasley was referring to. And we have other matters to get to this morning " Stated Dumbledore "What's going on one minute I'm waking up the next your all stud around here talking and stopping me from getting breakfast"

"Sounds like a memory charm to me. Could we see Both yours and Lord Potter-Carters wands headmaster." Asked a tall imposing man who seemed to be leading the board of governors group "That is highly insulting I must most strongly protest but her is my wand anyway." Stated Dumbledore with a flourish and produced a wand from his sleeve.

Within now in the position of the man that was leading the board of governors group who was running _Prior Incantato_ on it finding it had last been used for a blasting curse he razed an eye at the headmaster who said "Always good to keep in practice "as the headmaster reached out for that wand Harry side

"I Have a feeling that's not your only wand is it Professor Dumbledore

"What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" the headmaster questioned and Harry handed his two wands to the man who was checking them Finding they were last used for a shrinking charm and sticking charm respectively then the W.A.S., Staff and Stave were checked finding they were last used for transfiguration Harry said "It's simple enough to prove while I am swearing my oath on my life and magic you swear one that that is your only wand you have on you." Harry said

"Really Mr. Potter I do not see the need now let's move on shall we Mr. Weasley has been punished and we do have a meeting to get to." Dumbledore said

"I agree nether of you should swear an oath on your life and magic. But the matter of Mr. Weasley's punishment shall be held until two things have happened we find out who memory charmed Mr. Weasley and the condition of the witch attakeed." the man who had checked the wands said.

"Sorry sir I do not know you name or title but the witch is Hermione Granger."

"Very well my name is Lord Gareth Greengrass and we shall wait to see what damage was done to Miss Granger before a decision is made on whether suspension or explosion should be Mr. Weasley's fate." Lord Greengrass stated.

"Why am I getting expelled its Potters fault I haven't done anything he's been out to get me since I came here." Weasley exclaimed

"That has already been proven a lie as Professor McGonagall is needed in this board meeting could we leave Mr. Weasley in the care of professor Flitwick." Lord Greengrass said

"I will keep an eye on him he will have to stay in my classroom though as I have lessons to teach." Flitwick said

"That is acceptable now if everyone is ready for the board meeting we should adjourn to the chambers" stated lord Greengrass.

"I just have to pick up my evidence." Harry Stated. To a nod from lord Greengrass who said

"Professor McGonagall will you show Lord Potter-Carter to the Board chambers after he has collected his evidence"

"Certainly it's in my office for safe keeping." Stated McGonagall as she and Harry walked off towards her office leaving Dumbledore in a private hissy fit as he thought Potter would of kept that blasted pensive in his trunk that not even he could open that was why he spent most of the night under stealth charms rigging it to destroy the next thing taken out that was rune enchanted now he would have to undo all that work to stop it incriminating himself or Snape.

When Harry and McGonagall arrived at the board chambers they were quickly cleared in and the emergency board meeting was started "This board meeting is to determine if Severus Snape current Potions master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and Albus (To many middle names) Dumbledore current headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry acted in an unprofessional and illegal manor. I believe we should let lord Potter-Carter present his evidence first as there seems to be quite a lot of it." Lord Greengrass stated to chuckles from around the board table.

Standing and lifting the trunk onto the table Harry spent a few minutes getting out the pensive and the three trunks of memory's that they had sorted out of the 550 that showed Snape in the worst light. "as you all may be aware this is a pensive a device for viewing memory's that is permissible in trial so there can be no call that this evidence is faked I have gathered 550 memory's some encompassing whole classes where Professor Snape acted in an unprofessional manner but have shortlisted them to 300 of the worst offences and sense of behaviour unbecoming a professor. Would you like to view them in order of greatest offence to lightest or in chronological order." Harry said as he opened the three trunks of memory vials.

"I am Lord Cross and I am familiar with pensive yet I have never seen a golden one my I ask were you acquired it?"

"Certainly Lord Cross I paid the goblins to find and buy me the best pensive they could when they could find none on the market King Ragnoroc ordered one commissioned by goblin smiths it will remain in my position till it reverts to the goblins at my death." Harry supplied

"Very well lords and ladies it is as Lord Potter-Carter claims pensive are legally admissible evidence in trials if you did not know to activate a pensive you must place a finger into it and you will be drawn into the memory contained therein." Said Lord Cross

"Very well I think we should go from the worst offence to the least offence in order." Stated an old women wearing a stuffed vulture on her hat

"That is agreed then if you would Lord Potter-Carter. Place the first piece of evidence into the pensive and bring it up here." Said lord Greengrass

"Certainly the first events you are to be shown are the happenings that lead to this board meeting today. We have it from two perspectives mine and professor McGonagall's, Mine first" Said Harry as he placed the contents of a memory vile into the pensive than with some effort carried the gold bowl up to the top table in the semi cercal of tables that formed the nine person Board of Governors. Where they all gathered around and put their fingers into the pensive and viewed the scene

_"Mr Potter could you stay behind after the feast. So we can have a private meeting."_

_Standing before the Headmaster could dismiss the students Harry said "Certainly sir as long as my head of house is present and it's Potter-Carter Sir." Said Harry before he sat knowing that he could not deny having Minerva present if Harry asked for her he just nodded then said "The rest of you off to bed now."_

_"Don't worry guys he probably just wants to talk to me about my staff." said Harry as Hermione and Neville made to stay back _

_"Ok I'll get you a good bed in the dorm." Said Neville _

_"And I'll take notes of everything were told" Hermione said as Harry waved to both and headed towards the head table were the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and the greasy hired professor were waiting_

_"We will be having our discussion in my office this way Mr. Potter." Said the Headmaster_

_"Certainly sir and its Potter-Carter." Replied Harry as the four began to walk towards the Headmasters office_

_"Show proper respect to the Headmaster Potter" snapped the greasy hired Professor._

_"I was sir I was just informing him of my correct name if I was being belligerent I would insist that you all referred to me as Lord Potter-Carter." Harry answered the greasy hired man._

_"This I must agree with Mr Potter-Carter on that is his correct name and the name he is in the registers as" stated McGonagall as the four started to ascend the stairs._

_"Very well but you must forgive an old man his slips" Dumbledore said._

_After that the four walked the rest of the way to the Headmasters office in silence apart from the rhythmical taping of Harry's staff on the floor as he walked in-between McGonagall and the greasy hired professor. Once the four got to the Headmasters office they were lead up the spiral staircase and into the room. Once they were there the headmaster said "Should we all be seated before we begin our discussions."_

_Once the three were sat in front of the desk and the headmaster was sat behind it he started the meeting. "Mr. Potter…-Carter I have called you here for you to explain your theatrics in the great hall during the sorting and to find out what you had to do with the missing student. Ronald Weasley"_

_"It's obvious that the brat was just making a scene." Stated the greasy hired professor._

_"Severus Snape do not take that tone with one of my lions he has done nothing wrong." McGonagall snapped._

_"He's a bloody show off!" Shouted the now identified professor Snape as he went to grab Harry's staff where it was leaning on the edge of Harry's chair to shouts of "NO!" from both Harry and Dumbledore which the Professor ignored. He snatched at the staff and was covered in lightning and thrown back away from the staff that landed back where it had been._

_Causing both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore to race to the smoking form of Professor Snape "Severus my boy are you all right?" asked Dumbledore_

_"What hit me it feels like a watered down Cruciatus?"_

_"Staff's that have been chosen by a wizard can only be touched by that wizard I did try to warn you along with Mr. Potter…-Carter" replied Dumbledore as McGonagall looked on in confusion_

_"So no one but Mr Potter-Carter can safely touch that staff." She asked_

_"That is correct professor no one but me can touch my staff, stave or W.A.S. though my wands are the same as any other in the world." Harry said_

_"So you have multiple focuses Mr. Potter…-Carter you do know it is illegal to have more than one?" questioned the Headmaster as he helped up Professor Snape who was flattening down his hair which had been stood on end by the shock he had received._

_"No sir it's illegal to buy multiple focuses in this country and I have not I have only brought one that was supplied by Mr Ollivanders in the presence of Professor Flitwick And that is my W.A.S. or wand and staff combination. The rest of my focuses were purchased from Mr Wolf-Wind of Wolf-Wind Wand's and Focuses' in the Washington Magical shopping plaza" Harry replied_

_"Ok I concede that point but the foreign wands will have to be handed over for the application of the underage trace." the Headmaster Dumbledore stated._

_"Again that is not correct as an emancipated miner and Lord in Great Briton I am exempt from the trace. Though I have yet to take up my seats on the Wizengamot which I intend to do in this falls sitting." Harry stated._

_This was not going how the Headmaster had expected every time he came up with something the boy had an answer now he was going on about the Wizengamot and he said seats indicating multiple seats on the body which he did not want taken out of his control for the greater good. "That will not be possible as you're in school and as such are not permitted to leave apart from holidays to your relative's home until your third year." the Headmaster said. Thinking that it would at least by him some time to get the laws changed._

_"Oh that is a pity as I have already fired the proxies so that means the Wizengamot will not be able to sit for 3 years." Harry said with a smirk. This froze the Headmaster as three years without the Wizengamot able to meet would be a disaster and it would be laid at his feet as the Headmaster he had the right to allow Harry out of school to attend the Wizengamot sessions._

_"Very well you will be allowed to attend the Wizengamot sessions if you're up to date on your school work." Gave up the Headmaster having no other option_

_"Thank you sir was there anything else you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked_

_"No, off to bed with you."_

_"Thank you sir I do have one final point the continued attempts by Professor Snape to gain access to my mind I would advise him to stop or I will retaliate." Harry said._

_"Severus stop this at once." McGonagall stated._

_"The brat is hiding something __**Legilimens**__." Said Snape as he raised his wand and fired the curse at Harry full strength only to hit a shield so strong that he was instantly blown back and out of Harry's mind so shaken was he that he did not notice Harry dipping into his mind and copying out all his potion knowledge._

_"Stay out of my head death eater or I won't be so gentle next time." Growled Harry_

_"You attakeed a teacher I will have you expelled and sent back to those abusive Muggle's like the Headmaster wants." Shouted Snape as he realised that Harry had already been in his mind from the gaping hole in his occlumency shields_

_"Is that true Headmaster?" questioned McGonagall_

_This put the Headmaster in a bind if he backed up his spy then he was looking at trouble but if he did not then he might be forced to discipline or outright fire the man if Minerva got up her gander. "Severus Snape" bellowed McGonagall 'To late' thought the Headmaster._

_"You put that wand away now." Concluded McGonagall_

_"Shut up you old battle axe faced bitch you have no authority over me." returned Professor Snape, which had Dumbledore cover his face and McGonagall to go white before she said "Is that so. Well then I guess I can't put you on probation pending an investigation into you teaching methods and the blatant favouritism you show towards house Slytherin."_

_"No you can't it's in my contract only the headmaster can discipline me so get stuffed." Professor Snape snapped._

_"Is that true Headmaster?" McGonagall Questioned._

_"In a manner of speaking yes it is." Dumbledore replied_

_"Well then seeing as you saw fit to cut my authority as deputy headmistress out from under me you can find someone else for the job. I Quit. Mr Potter-Carter I will show you to your dorms come this way."_

_"Minerva please reconsider this"_

_"NO Headmaster clearly you agree with what that man said so I will no longer be the deputy headmistress and I will be forwarding my resignation from that post to the board of governors with a full list of both your own and Snape's comments and actions this night you should expect to hear from them tomorrow at the latest." McGonagall replied as she led Harry out of the office._

Coming out of the pensive the members of the board were fuming "You headmaster have a lot of explaining to do we will allow you to view the evidence before we move on" stated lord Greengrass

"I am familiar with the events in question and maintain that there the over worked imagination of a deluded child who thinks because he is a lord he should get his own way." Dumbledore stated.

"OK then we'll move on to Professor McGonagall's point of view for the same event." Stated Harry moving up to the pensive and takeing out one memory and replacing it with another.

After viewing it the board came out still as cross "they show the same scene without contradiction. Move on to your next piece of evidence Lord Potter-Carter." Stated Lord Greengrass

"Moving on this is the scene the morning I got my Pensive delivered here at the school by the goblins.

_When Harry got there he went up to Daphne and Tracy and asked "Good Morning Tracy Daphne Would you mind if we took a group meeting to introduce Hermione to House elves she's a little put out that some are treated as slaves and I would like her to meet the one's here before she goes off half cocked on some sort of crusade." _

_"I don't mind at all Harry but you'd best hurry on Snape looks Upset that you're talking to us." Said Deplane with a nod Harry turned and it was as he was leaving the table he was accosted by the blond boy who had asked about the staffs during the pre-sorting wait in the entrance hall and who said "what are you doing at my table Potter?" _

_"It's Lord Potter-Carter to you and I was inviting two friend's to an educational meeting. Now I have breakfast to get to Mr. Malfoy" Harry replied as turned to walk away seeing Snape approaching from the staff table Harry had only gotten a few steps when there was a shout of "__Rictusempra__"_

_Causing Harry to dodge and avoid the spell that had been cast at him causing it to fly past and hit a seventh year on the Ravenclaw table as Snape got to the scene he said "Potter for attakeing another student a month of detention." _

_"Two point sir one it's Lord Doctor Potter-Carter and two I did not fire that curse it was the blond over there with his wand out." Harry replied as he saw McGonagall and Flitwick headed there from the staff table. _

_"That's another month of detention and I think a 100 minus points for besmirching the good Name of Mr Malfoy." Snape snapped As McGonagall and Flitwick arrived on the scene._

_"What on earth is going on over here?" asked McGonagall. _

_Before Snape could open his mouth Harry said "I came over to invite two friends to a educational meeting and then as I was leaving Mr. Malfoy accosted me demanding to know why I was at his table I told him then turned to leave I had only gone a few feet when someone presumably Mr Malfoy fired a tickling charm at me I say presumably Mr Malfoy because when I dodged I turned to see who cast at me and saw Mr. Malfoy with his wand out and pointing at me. Unfortunately when I dodged the spell hit one of the seventh years on the Ravenclaw table. Then professor Snape arrived and gave me a month of detention for attakeing one student then I pointed out my correct name and who fired the cures he gave me another month of detention and 100 minus points for besmirching Mr Malfoy's good name."_

_"I see the detentions are cancelled and 100 points to Gryffindor. We saw who fired the curse and I think if that is the punishment it should be put on the guilty party two months of detention and 100 minus points from Slytherin." Flitwick stated _

_"You can't do that Its Potters fault for coming over to a table where he is not welcome 400 minus points from Gryffindor and three months of detention to Potter." Snape said _

_"I think not Mr Potter–Carter return to your table and you will not have any detentions." McGonagall stated Sending Harry back towards the Gryffindor table, Leaving McGonagall and Flitwick telling Snape that they would be "discussing this with the headmaster after breakfast."_

_As Harry was approaching his table he saw a group of twenty goblins enter the hall causing quite a stare. When they got to Harry the lead goblin said "Lord Doctor Potter-Carter we have a secure delivery for you." Said the goblin into the suddenly silent hall as the headmaster sent McGonagall back down to find out what was going on. _

_Harry said "Yes I was expecting a secured delivery of a pensive and 300 memory vials. Here is my ring as proof of identity." Harry said showing the goblin his hand containing his potter ring._

_After examining it the goblin nodded and said "We have your pensive here and the three hundred memory vials though we are curious as to what you intend to do with this as it is a most unusual purchase for one so young." _

_"I intend to gather memory's of professor Snape acting in an unprofessional manor to present at the school board herring tomorrow morning hence the rush order how much did it come to by the way?" Harry asked the surprised goblin but quickly figured out what Harry might be up too and said "it was very expensive with the 200 galleon fee it came to 9,997 galleons." _

_"Thank you but no amount of money is too much when it comes to getting decent teachers or an incompetent one fired." Harry said_

_"That's minus 1000 points for you cheek and a year of detention Potter now hand that cursed object to me." Screamed Snape as he stormed down from the head table and passed McGonagall to arrive to the razed axes of the goblin guard as the lead goblin growled. _

_"Who are you sir to insinuate that we the goblin nation would cures a completely legal but prohibitive expensive artefact that has been paid for in full." _

_"Don't take that tone with me filth your nothing but thieves who stole everything from me." _

_"We did not all that was taken from your accounts and those others were what you stole from Lord Potter-Carter IN the first place now as the artefact is still in goblin hands and you have accused us of cursing it Auror's must be summoned and if your clams are fouls you will be handed over for goblin justice unless you wish to with draw your accusations' here publically." the lead goblin stated. _

_"Fine I withdraw my accusation of that thing being cursed but it is a banned item within the school." _

_"Really I was not aware of this fact please enlighten me as to where it say pensive and memory vials on the band list MR Flitch could you go and get us a copy." Stated McGonagall as Snape looked towards the head table for assistance from the head master who was sitting there and shock his head slightly to say no help would be coming this time._

_Fuming at the fact he could do nothing to stop this Snape growled menacingly "Anyone I see giving Potter memory's that are blatant lies against me will receive a month of detention with me!" _

_"They will not Professor Snape there is nothing wrong or against the roles in giving a copy of any memory in this way to be used as evidence there for you cannot impose punishment." Stated Flitwick from the head table as Sprout and McGonagall nodded causing Snape to huff and storm out of the hall. While the student s sat shocked at what had just taken place _

_"So we can just give a memory about Professor Snape acting in an unprofessional manor without getting punished for it?" asked Cedric Diggory from the Hufflepuff table._

_"That is correct the memories if I remember right are extracted with the spell Memoranda and a tap of your wand at the temple then a slow pull away." Stated Flitwick _

_"Hey Potter I've got some memory's for you." a seventh year Ravenclaw Called. _

_"And I will be happy to take them as soon as I have gotten the pensive and memory vials from the good Goblin Guards." Harry said as the two goblins who were carrying a chest placed it on the table next to Harry and opened it to reveal a gold carved Pensive and a shrunken rack that they pulled out and un-shrunk revealing it had three chests in it opening each they revealed it held 100 vials in custom made racks._

_"Is everything to your satisfaction Lord Potter-Carter" asked the lead goblin _

_"More than take an extra 100 galleons for the hard work that obviously went into finding such a pensive and the vile containers." _

_"Oh we could not find a pensive for sale so the goblin smiths made one for you to King Ragnoroc's Orders Unlike all other goblin crafted artefacts this one will remain in Potter hands until the line dies out or you or your ancestors deem to sell it back to the goblin nation As is befitting a friend to the nation." the lead goblin Stated causing quite a stir with those that stayed awake during the history lessons._

_"Then I thank the goblin nation and there hard working smiths and offer a further 1000 galleons as the reward to them." Harry said _

_"The reward is welcomed now we must go have a good day Lord Doctor Potter-Carter." the lead goblin stated as all the goblin in the hall turned and marched out the hall leaving the place in silence where Harry said "I will take all those who wish to donate memory's but do not have class's this morning first then everyone else at lunch and dinner causing half the hall to forget about their half eaten breakfast and converge on Harry and the Gryffindor table including a number of Slytherin's._

Coming out of the Pensive memory the board were fuming and for the headmaster and Snape the day was only going to get worse. Once the board were all obviously back from the pensive Harry said "again this time from the view of Professor Flitwick. And again the bored went in to see the same events and words by professor Snape. After that Harry started to move the other 296 memory's not one more repeat was in the lot but their were over 290 distinct events when Snape acted in a manor unbefitting a professor including holding private potions lessons in the Slytherin dorms. Bulling and abusing first year and all year students, leaving the same first year students with only the instructions on a black board then berated and belittled them when they got something wrong through dozens of other situations including numerous times he punished other students when it was clearly a Slytherin in the wrong and once a first year Hufflepuff for starting a fight with the Slytherin Quidditch team and one fifth year girl for not wearing clothes when a group of Slytherin's had tried to sexually assault her. By the time it was all viewed it was already well parsed 2pm but not one person was calling for a brake.

"We have viewed the evidence from the accusers do either of you have anything to excuse this blatant bigotry and wild favouritism shown by Severus Snape I think we can all agree the former potions master of Hogwarts" Lord Greengrass stated

"I do not." Malfoy Stated

"Dose any one second Lord Malfoy's objection." Lord Greengrass asked

"I have a question I thought to be on the board of governors you had to be a citizen in good standing and the last time I checked being confirmed as a thief was not in good standing? Unless I am wrong in which case I apologise" Harry stated questioned.

"Yes you are correct once this matter has been sorted I call for Lord Malfoy to be removed from the Board of governors to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry." a slightly fat balding man Stated

"Lord Havelock has placed a motion will there be a second for the motion." Lord Greengrass said

"I second the motion" stated the vulture hated women

"Motion seconded by Lady Regent Longbottom. We shall put it to a vote at the end of this session now moving on the former potion Professor Severus Snape is here by ordered to work out his one term of notice under probation all points deducted all punishments levied will be subject to a thorough check before they go into force and he is prohibited from having contact with any student not in a potion lesson." Lord Greengrass said

Before a red faced Snape butted in "You can't fire me I have a contract that states I have a place in Hogwarts for as long as I want it and live you have no authority to do anything to me that is also in the contract and furthermore it's also in my contract that I can levy any punishment I want against any student at any time." Snape shouted

"That is not the standard and only excepted school contract. We will see a copy of it at once" Lord Greengrass stated

"Well you can't only the Lord Slytherin can demand to see the contract that is also in my contract so get stuffed." Snape shot back with a smug air

"I Harry James Potter-Carter Lord of house Potter, Lord of house Slytherin demand to see a copy of the contract in-between Severus Tobias Snape and the school of Hogwarts at once." Harry stated shocking the gathered people as there was a glow and a thick contract appeared before Harry "I think this is what you were after Lord Greengrass." Harry Stated.

As Harry stood and lifted the contract and carried it to the table where Lord Greengrass was sitting.

"Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin Thank you." Lord Greengrass stated

"There is no way you can be the lord of Slytherin I won't allow it." Shouted Snape Startling the board McGonagall and Dumbledore out of there shock so as Snape rose pulling out his wand there were 7 calls of "_Stupefy_!" from the board one call of "_Sectumsempra_" from Snape, An "_Incarcerous_" from McGonagall and a "_Expelliarmus_" from Harry and his staff even as Harry dodged the curse that Snape had sent at him while the Headmaster called "Severus" and three of the Board members including Malfoy did nothing. The first spell that hit Snape was the _Incarcerous_ then the 7 _Stupefy_ before Harry's _Expelliarmus_ Hit blowing Snape back and tearing the wand that was stinking out of the ropes that bound him out of the rope and his grip to land in Harry's hand as Snape slammed into the wall.

"Mr Potter why did you attack Professor Snape" Dumbledore demanded to know "he did not Dumbledore and Beware you are skating on very thin ice at the minute so shut up and sit down. Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin Snape's wand if you please and will someone calls the Auror's please. While we go over this thing that Snape calls a contract." Lord Greengrass stated sending McGonagall off to do just that contact the Auror's as Harry cleared his pensive and then put the last few minutes into it for viewing by the Auror's. Who took 10 minutes to turn up but when they did it was Madam Bones head of the DMLE, Head Auror Scrimgeour and a two person Auror team.

"Just what seems to be going on here I get to the school after a call that Auror's are needed at a board meeting and my own niece asks if I'm here to arrest Snape a bloody professor. Then when McGonagall gets to me first I find out she is no longer Deputy Headmistress and that Auror's are needed at the Board of governors meeting to arrest Snape." The Monocle wearing witch stated

"Madam Bones some serious issues have been razed here this day they revolve around the actions of Severus Snape hopefully soon to be ex potions professor and the inactions of Dumbledore to curtail Snape's border line criminal and outright criminal actions the best way for you to understand it is if Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin is agreeable that you review some of what we have seen today the first two I think and Heir apparent Bones first potion class lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin." Said lord Greengrass

"Certainly it will just take a moment to set up." Harry said once he had placed the three vials of memory's into the pensive he turned to Madame Bones and Said "Madam Bones a pleasure to meet Susan's Aunt are you aware of how to use a pensive?" Harry greeted then questioned

"Yes All Auror's have to be able to work one but I have never seen a golden one before." Madam Bones replied

"The Goblins crafted it for me you'll see when I found out in the second memory I have lined them up my first encounter with Snape from Professor McGonagall's memory. The incident Snape first found out I was using a pensive to deliver evidence to the Hogwarts board of governors. Third memory is of your niece's First potions lesson from her own memory's and last is the scene that really called you all here today." Harry stated "Well let's have a look then Auras Shaklebolt and Darwin stand at guard if any one makes a hostile move while were in the pensive stun that person and pull us out." Madam Bones stated.

The first and second memory's same as before.

Memory three.

_Susan Bones was stood outside the potions laboratory with the rest of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first Years. When professor Snape swept down the corridor and slams open the door to the lab "Well get in there you dunder heads 50 points off for everyone not in a seat in a minute." Snape snapped before he stormed into the room blocking the door for a good few seconds then walked to the fount of the class room slowly holding those behind him up until he spun when there was still a good 10 students about 6 Ravenclaw's and 4 Hufflepuff's still trying to get to the tables that were now behind Snape "That's it 200 points from Hufflepuff, 300 from Ravenclaw" Snape sneered _

_"But sir you're in the way for us to get to the tables" stated Susan _

_"I'm in the way you say you bitch that's a month's detention we'll see if I'm still in the way when your hands start to bleed from all the scrubbing you will be doing miss Bones and don't even think about trying In my class you will fail if you know what's good for you now start to prepare the potion instructions are on the board get to it." Snape said shouting the last in Susan's face._

_Through the rest of the class Snape threw one insult after another then as Susan was doing the last stage of her potion Snape said "You miss bitch Bones fail just like your aunt she should of failed." As he vanished her potion then shouted at everyone some more before the class finally ended and three Hufflepuff's and six Ravenclaw's left the class with tears in their eyes and detention with Snape while the potions professor laughed._

Memory four as seen

It was a short few minutes that madam Bones and Scaremonger emerged from the pensive viewing their faces going from red to white with anger. "I take it you do not need to see the other 298 memory's that I have collected showing Snape in a worse light. That one was rather tame" Harry stated "Theirs more case like these and this thing has been allowed to get away with acting like this. It will stop now Auror's arrest Severus Snape for mind rape, Attempted mind rape and gross abuse of station." Madam bones barked

"You can't do that just yet Madam Bones, Snape is under the protection of Hogwarts only if all the heirs to the school state so can he be forcibly taken from these grounds it's in his contract which we are trying to find a way to brake the only thing we can find so far, is if he is arrested but then the school protection comes in if he never leaves the school he can't be arrested" stated Lord Greengrass somewhat depressed

"I did not want to do this so soon but if it is the only way to deal with Snape then I am sorry but I must I Harry James potter-Carter, Lord of Potter, Lord of Slytherin, Lord of Ravenclaw, lord of Hufflepuff Lord of griffin…" was as far as Harry got when Dumbledore jumped to his feet and shouted " No stop you can't be"

"I am the heir to the founders and if this is the only way to deal with Snape then I will incite my rights and reclaim the school in my name I will of course keep the Hogwarts governors on as an advisory council but you headmaster for causing this situation will be fired at once." Harry stated and lightning crackled down his staff as he got ready incase Dumbledore tried to fight. "Fine I Albus Dumbledore revoke the contract of Severus Snape sighting he has reneged on his agreement to teach potions to all." Stated Dumbledore as the contract on Lord Greengrass's desk turned into a ball of fire before it was ashes in the breeze the blow through the chamber's of the board of Governors but everyone was still looking at Harry and the two new rings that had become visible as he had called on the power of that lordship.

"Well now this is difficult but at least Snape has been fired so he has no reason to be within the school grounds thus no reason to have the protection of the school thus free for you to arrest"

"Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw I presume also Gryffindor. Are there any more surprises I would hate to come out of my obviously shocked state if you were going to just put me back in it?" questioned Lord Greengrass.

"No, no more shocks today if I had known that Dumbledore could of cancelled the contract then I would not have revealed what I have until the fall sitting of the Wizengamot, where I will be claming at least 6 seats." Harry stated. To a still shocked room. Shaking off her shock Madam Bones said "Right Darwin and Shaklebolt take Snape into custody."

"I move the vote for the removal of Malfoy be taken and a vote to emplace Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor be held." Lady regent Longbottom stated coming out of her shock "Seconded" said lord Greengrass "All in favour of removing Lord Malfoy for conduct unbecoming of a board member say aye"

To a chorus of Six "Aye's"

"All apposes say nay" stated lord Greengrass even though it was a formality with Malfoy unable to vote yet there were no nay's

"All abstaining," asked lord Greengrass to two razed hands from Lord Nott and Lord Parkinson.

"Next is a vote to emplace Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor in the now vacant seat."

"All apposed, say nay."

To lord's Nott and Parkinson saying "nay."

"All in favour say aye" Stated Lord Greengrass.

To another chorus of "Aye's" from Lady Regent Longbottom, Lord Greengrass, Lord Havelock, Lady Vassal, Lord Abbott and Lord Cross.

"Motion to emplace Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor has passed please take your seat Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor so we can first discus the actions to be taken against the headmaster for his part in allowing Former professor Snape to get so out of control." Stated Lord Greengrass as Malfoy stood with what dignity he had and left the room, once Harry had moved to his place he said

"I have a bias against the headmaster so I will be abstaining in this particular matter but I urge you all to do what is within your power without, out right firing him and I urge you to offer Professor McGonagall her old job as deputy headmistress back under the condition her authority will never be cut out from under her again. And I think we can stick to Lord Potter-Carter for now" Harry said

"Very well headmaster do you have anything to say in your defence before we discus punishments?" Lord Greengrass asked

"I honestly think Severus Snape is a misunderstood individual who deserved a second chance I may have gone a bit too far in giving him leeway but that is all in the passed now we must pull together to replace a teacher that will be missed by a number of students." Dumbledore stated. "Please the only ones who will miss him are those he allowed to cheat and intimidate the rest of the school with his sector covering them from ever being reported you did not look at even one of the incidences' of abuse of authority that Snape took part in even when given the chance to. Yet you say he was a misunderstood individual who will be missed." Harry said before he took as few calming breaths and then said "I apologise to the board for jumping in like that as you can clearly see the headmaster and I violently disagree on matters."

"That is perfectly understandable I was about to do the same and given the shuttering wreck that he has employed as a defence teacher this year and his continual refusal to replace the ghost Binns I think part of his punishment is him no longer having final say on who is hired as a teacher anymore, that should rest with us and If she will accept her old job back Deputy headmistress McGonagall." Lady Regent Longbottom Stated.

"I will take my old job back as long as my authority is never cut out from under me again if it is then you'll be looking for not only a new deputy headmistress but also a head of house and a Mistress of Transfiguration." McGonagall stated.

"Then it is put to a vote all in favour say aye" Lord Greengrass said there were seven instant "aye'" one just after and Harry was an abstention. That gave McGonagall her job back.

"Good now moving on as it is getting late in the day I would rather not miss another meal the hiring of new teachers will be in the hands of both ourselves and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall which is a start to the Headmasters punishment now what else can we add to it."

"I have a suggestion it will take us some time to find another potions professor and seeing as Dumbledore has some experience in alchemy which as you all know is an advanced form of potions making he can take over filling in until we find someone new. With his powers curtailed until then all punishments that he would normally have to OK will be handled by the combined heads of houses on that note we need a new head of Slytherin." Harry said

"I agree about him filling in until we find a new potions master as to the headship of Slytherin house I nominate Professor Babbling of Runes she was a Slytherin before Snape took over the house and should be able to get it sorted out." Lord Cross Stated."

"Then we will put it to a vote all in favour of Dumbledore filling in for the Potions professor until we find a replacement say aye."

There were 8 "aye's" and one abstention before they called to vote about the curtailing of Dumbledore's power's about punishments where there were another 8 ayes and then Lord Greengrass said "Right it is approaching dinner so we should wrap this up after one final point the injured witch Hermione Granger what punishment is the boy Weasley going to face.

"I put forward that he is suspended for the reminder of the year and forced to re-sit it next year with his wand rights removed till that time." Harry said

"That is a little harsh he is after all your dorm mate Mr Potter" Dumbledore said

"I think you forget headmaster that it is Lord Potter-Carter-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor." Lord Cross Stated

"Fine I will endeavour to remember that fact but my objection stands to the full suspension and forcing the boy who we all know has no memory left of doing anything wrong." Dumbledore stated

"Say what?" questioned Madam Bones

"I think another pensive memory is in order" Harry said as he got up and moved over to the central table where the pensive was emptied out the last four memory's and put that mornings in to the pensive were Madam Bones and Mr Scrimgeour went in coming out spitting nails "I will have a reversal team here within the hour to try and a.) Determine if the boy has been _Obliviated_ and b.) recover the boys memory's if he has been it's harder the longer the block has been in place we will have to wait and see but headmaster you know it is imperative that all illegal Obliviation's are brought to the Auror office at once yet you deliberately moved things along leaving the boy Weasley with the memory modifications in place and don't say you forgot you're a rated _Obliviator_." Finished Madam Bones

"I honestly have nothing to say apart from that I was more concerned with the fate of Severus then with a known liar who could well have been faking to get out of trouble." Dumbledore stated "in the future then I will bring every student who claims not to have done something to the Auror office should I" Dumbledore finished smugly

"No and you know it just those who claim to have no memory of events after accusing you of setting them up." Snapped Madam Bones "I am the chief warlock and you will show me respect woman." Cut back in Dumbledore "HOLD IT." Shouted Harry causing everyone in the room to look at him

"First Madam Bones the headmaster has a point we did check his wand for the _Obliviate_ and we did check the only other person Ron Weasley accused which was myself as you might of seen in the memory now Headmaster act your physical age not your mental age and stop trying to side track this board. We were about to put the possible punishment of Ronald Weasley to a vote." Harry said it took a few seconds for his words to sink in then Lords Nott, Parkinson, Havelock and Cross started to snicker then the others got it before Madam Bones.

Then lord Greengrass said before Dumbledore had a chance to say anything "that punishment is a touch severe perhaps a half years suspension and if he turns in all work that is due in that time without the practical practise as his wand rights will be suspended if he keeps up with his work then he will be allowed back if he does not he will have to re-sit the entire year" Lord Greengrass stated. "I can live with that as it leaves Hermione free to file civil suit against the boy Weasley." Harry stated "and if he has caused permanent damage he will be prosecuted." Madam Bones cut in as Dumbledore was starting to go a funny colour. Which was ignored by everyone but Harry who was keeping an eye on the headmaster "then we should put it to a vote" stated Lady Vassal.

"The motion has been called to vote all in favour say aye" Lord Greengrass intoned to a chorus of 9 ayes a unanimous vote.

"Then as that's all of the biasness taken care of I say we brake till next month's meeting on the first of October. during which time an ad for a new potion Professor will be posted in the Daily Prophet " Stated Lord Greengrass to a chorus of Aye's from the rest of the room when they left the chambers Harry was talking amicably with Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass and Lady Regent Longbottom as they made their way to the Great Hall as it was already 4:45 and there was 15 minutes till dinner "Well your children, grandchildren or Niece are all doing very well we have started a little inter house study and exercise group that I run we spent time practising spells and doing homework as well as getting them fit enough for me to train them in certain fighting arts, one promotes balance and coordination, one focused on controlling yourself and your emotions which is a good perpetration and exercise to compliment occlumency while the final one focuses on movement and dodging."

"What do these do to help an 11 year old?" Lord Greengrass questioned.

"Did any of you see my duel with Professor Flitwick, well all those fancy dodging moves and the skills that are needed for my starburst spells are from the fighting arts and occlumency. Which I am also teaching them the basics of." Harry replied. "that's good but I was not going to start Susan on occlumency training for a few years yet now Snape is no longer a threat to her mind." While it is true that Snape is no longer a treat occlumency is easier to learn young heck I started occlumency when I was seven once you get passed the point of actually learning to meditate the rest is easy." Harry supplied.

"Ok then that seems fine just try not to push them too hard." madam Bones Stated. "oh I won't push them any harder than they need pushing Neville unfortunately is the worst he has got it into his head he can't do magic true he is working with an incompatible wand but I understand it was his fathers and I know that if I had my parents wands I would use them no matter how difficult it is and how much weaker I would seem but that's neither here nor there. Neville's confidence is the issue or lack thereof." Harry stated as he led the group up to wards the head table "incompatible but when he first touched it the sparks nearly reached the ceiling?" commented Lady Regent Longbottom. "I don't know what to tell you but Neville has a easier time if he uses one of my wands than his own it could be that Neville requires a custom job by Ollivander as I did as all my wands, staff, WAS and stave have multiple cores." Replied Harry

"If that is true then I will be taking Neville out of school tomorrow and getting him a new wand." Lady Regent Longbottom said

"It is true." stated Harry, after Lady Regent Longbottom nodded, Lord Greengrass Asked "Is Daphne having any problems?"

"Not that I am aware of but she is a very reserved person I have seen she can do the work but were in different house's and although we have the group I cannot tell if she is having difficulty in her house but given Malfoy junior's and Snape's response to her and Daphne being in the group I will be keeping an eye on the Slytherin house to insure she is fine." Harry said as they got to the head table.

"Now if you will excuse me it's nearly the start of dinner and I should head to my house table." Harry said

"You do realise as a member of the board you are entitled to take a seat at the head table." Lord Greengrass stated

"Maybe next time but I want to check with Neville and see if he's heard anything about Hermione if not I will be cutting my dinner short to go and check on her." Harry supplied as he gave Lord Greengrass, Madam Bones and Lady Regent Longbottom a bow and headed towards Neville who was sitting by himself on the Gryffindor table.

When Harry got there he took the seat next to Neville and said "Have you seen or heard anything about Hermione?"

"No at lunch when I went to check on her Madam Pomfrey would not let me into the ward nor would she tell me if Hermione is alright all she would say was that it was too early to tell." Neville replied as he morosely looked down at his plate.

"Well we will go see about that after we have eaten and good news of a sort I think I have talked your grandma into getting you your own wand, just if it goes ahead make out that you want to use your fathers wand but cave in after a bit when she insists you get a new wand." Harry said perking up Neville a bit as the food appeared on the tables.

While Neville was following Harry in how much and of what he took to eat Harry said. "Oh by the way Weasley has been suspended for a half year to a year dependent on him completing all assigned work in that time and has had his wand rights removed for the same length of time."

"But he's still sitting up there right in front of the head table!" Neville stated catching the attention of the people on either side of where the two are sitting "I expect the punishment will go into effect ether after dinner or tomorrow Morning." Harry supplied

"So what is Weasley's facing for punishment then Potter-Carter?" Dean Tomas questioned.

"As I said to Neville a half year suspension from school and removal of wand rights in that time, While having to complete all assigned work for that period." Harry said before he went back to his dinner as the news went up and down the table and to the rest of the hall but it seemed as though no one was close enough to Weasley or decided not to tell him or he did not listen as he was too busy revolting all those on the head table with his table manners.

When Harry finished eating he waited for Neville then the two stood and headed to the hospital wing as they were leaving the hall they were joined by Susan, Hanna, Tracy and Daphne. With a nod from Harry they left the hall to a shout from Weasley of "But I haven't done anything this is Potters fault." Which the two ignored and continued their walk to the hospital wing. When they got there they walked in to the wing as they did Madam Pomfrey exited her office and said "Now what are you Six doing here? Dinner could hardly have finished?"

"We Left dinner early after eating our full and have come to check on our Friend Hermione Granger after he attack this morning." Harry said as the leader of the group.

"Well unfortunately I have kept her asleep and will stay that way until tomorrow morning so she can't have any visitors." Madam Pomfrey Said

"Well then could you at least tell us if she will be ok?" Harry questioned

"It's still too soon to know even I won't know until tomorrow morning if she will be scarred and if her eyes were damaged." Madam Pomfrey explained gently.

"Then we will be back then if she needs any specialist treatment of potions that are not covered by the school health care I will be paying for them." Harry stated before he turned on his heal and was flowed out of the wing by the other five once they were clear Daphne asked "So what are we going to do to get Weasley back for this?"

"Nothing just yet he is suspended for six months or half the school year possibly the whole year but when he gets back its open season on pranks I expect each of you to design your own prank targeted at Weasley it's planning is in your own hands but the whole group will be helping with the execution of it. 'The new marauders will rise' And Weasley and any other target who is an insult to the school will suffer humiliation." Harry said with finality

"Why did you say the New Marauders will rise in that strange tone" Asked Tracy as Susan and Daphne steered at Harry in shock

"You're a seer?" Questioned Daphne

"Yes but I try not to look into the future if it is avoidable for every change I make affects not only me but the world have you heard of the chaos theory mundane's have?" questioned Harry as the six walked to wards there appointed duelling and practice room. "No but I have a feeling I am not going to like it with a name like that." Said Susan

"Well in its simplest form it like lining up dominoes one false move will set off a chain reaction that can have multiple consequences small things like deciding to do your homework or not don't change anything much but say I had lost my temper this morning and attacked Weasley that would result in a far greater change in the following events I try not to look so when I do the time line has not changed much since I last looked short term the effects are more noticeable and if I concentrated I could tell everything that was going to happen in the next week but every little change will cause me a migraine, to many migraines and I will have an aneurysm." At the confused looks form the others Harry explained "A blood vessal in my brain will burst possibly turning me into a vegetable if not dead." To shocked looks from the other five as Harry opened the door to their practise room

The five others followed him in, in silence had gathered around the few seats that were in the room before Susan asked "How many confirmed prophecy's have you given?"

"Seven or Eight but I can't talk about any of them yet but I would like if you're all willing is to facilitate advancing both your magic and non magic study's they will be needed for the future."

"How would you do that?" Daphne asked.

"I would rather not say until we have the whole group back but it would be painless and relatively quick but it involves a level of trust from all of you. That is all I will say until Hermione is back with us." Harry said to nods of understanding from the other five.

With that sorted they got to practising the days spells and Neville, Daphne, Tracy, Susan and Hannah catching Harry up on what he missed by being in the board meeting while Harry also told them of his new status on the board of governors. By 8 they were getting tired and they were about to call it a night an hour early they had all been pushing the spells hard especially Harry and Neville. When Harry saying he wanted to try out one new spell with his wand pointed it at a broken chair that was sitting in a corner and everyone at the same level or behind him and cast "_Reducto_" only for not only the chair to be caught in a ball of magic and instead of exploding imploded before there was a defining bang and all six of them where thrown about a bit to land against the walls of the room unhurt for the most part but shocked.

As they were getting up Flitwick came running into the room looking for the explosion that had shaken his classroom and office. "What on earth happened here?" Flitwick Asked.

"Beg your Pardon." All but shouted Neville as the others started to rub at their ringing ears. It was a few short moments before Harry got his hearing back and it was just in time to see Flitwick send off a Patronus Messenger to Pomfrey "Sorry about that professor I think I over powered a _Reducto _curse. It imploded causing a sonic bang from the air rushing in to fill the void I might have also slightly damaged the floor over there." Harry said pointing to a slight dip in the solid stone floor in the corner "how my I ask?" Flitwick asked as Pomfrey arrived, and immediately started to treat Neville who was closest to the bang who was still shaking his head and banging his ears.

"Well I thought that such a spell would take a lot of energy so I intended to let more of my magic into it about 10 times the Wingardium Leviosa charm uses but the spell was unfamiliar and I goofed putting 100 times the power of a Wingardium Leviosa behind it and the results were shocking to say the least. I have learnt several facts from this including only practising new spells on my own so I don't injure my friend's again. Only practising new spells out doors and finally, never use that spell in a duel until I have mastered it." Harry replied while rubbing his head in embarrassment As Pomfrey finally got to him and ran some spells over Harry. After several moments when the medic which was frowning at Harry she said "We need to have a talk Lord Potter-Carter tonight once this mess is sorted out."

"I understand but this needs to be talked of in private and Professor Flitwick still needs to name my punishment for my stupidity." Harry replied.

Looking at Professor Flitwick who was stood there looking at the state of the floor before he said "A detention after breakfast tomorrow for 2 hours where we will be going over a number of offensive spells outside by the lake. Now it is nearly curfew all but Lord Potter-Carter should head off to bed if Pomfrey says you're fit to do so."

"They're fit it was just light ear drum strain but if any of you feel dizzy in the next few days you to report to the hospital wing at once." Madam Pomfrey stated to a chorus of Yes Madam Pomfrey from all six students in the room.

"Very well we should head to my office Lord Potter-Carter." Stated the matron as she lead Harry out of the room as the other five left as well and Flitwick was the last out closing the door on the room and locking it, Before heading back to his office and marking his students summer home work.

When Harry and Madam Pomfrey arrived at the Hospital wing the medic witch lead Harry into her office once the door was closed Harry felt privacy charms activate. Before Madam Pomfrey could say anything Harry started off with "Before we start I want to confirm that this is covered under the Patient confidentiality so you cannot talk to anyone about what we talk about as I am considered of age and in control of my own affairs."

"Yes it is covered but some of the results must be told to the headmaster if only for your safety" Madam Pomfrey said "That is not possible If you tell the headmaster anything about me than I will have you in front of whatever regulatory group that you have in the magic world for Breach of confidentiality." Harry replied.

After which there was a few moments of staring before Madam Pomfrey said "Fine I will not tell the headmaster or anyone else anything we talk about or about your Medical history." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Ok so first what do you want to know and I will tell you what I can." Harry said

"Well first your skeleton shows signs of early breaks and a lot of them. Next is the metal that is covering your skeleton and is also floating throughout your body? After that is the fact that your Core shows that it is larger than any I have ever heard about and your brain is far more dense and finally you have bone claws and they too are covered in Metal." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Ok going in the order you asked my skeleton shows signs of lots of brakes in my early life because the people Dumbledore sent me to. Abused me and nearly killed me they are currently in prison for it. The Metal is supporting my skeleton and also healing the early damage which will take another two or so years before it is done at which point the metal will continue to strengthen and protect my bones. As to the metal in my body that is floating around think of it as a healing potion that is continues to work it is capable of keeping me alive and starting the healing even if I have what would be a fatal injury for anyone else. As to my core I am just that strong and still growing after the bindings the headmaster put on me were removed by the goblins after I had ruptured them at my near death at the hand as of the Dursley's the family the headmaster dumped me with. As for my brain it's denser as I am far and away smarter than most people it has to do with my heritage as the heir of the founders and Merlin. As for the claws they were my magic's response to the abuse and I coated them in a material that can with stand the Unforgivable curses to strengthen them. And the metal on my bones prevents the standard curses from damaging them." Harry explained.

"That's all well and good but how do we remove it from you, you can't grow with the metal covering your bones." Stated madam Pomfrey

"Yes I can I have had my Nanite bone sheaths is what I call the metal since I was seven and as I grow the metal expands with my bones as they grow." Harry said

"And if I need to I can remove them note it will be an un-comfortable experience" Harry finished

"Well I will want to keep a track of it and get some better readings on your claws so that I can recognise if they are the cause of any injury.

"Sure no problem I haven't used them in a while." Harry said as he popped one set of claws out of his right hand for Madam Pomfrey to look over.

"Does it hurt when they come out?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she got to work scanning the metal coated bone claws.

"Yes for a few moments it's the same as anything cutting through your hands but the pain is dealt with by the Nanite's as they insure the blood vessels are sealed until the claws are retracted." Harry replied

After an hour of Madam Pomfrey going over his claws and taking detailed measurements she finally was satisfied and allowed Harry to retract his claws "Well that's done now just to give you a pass so you can get back to your dorm." Madam Pomfrey stated as she took the thick pad of passes off her desk and wrote Harry's name and that days date on it before handing one to Harry who took it and after saying goodnight and that he would see her the next morning before breakfast he headed up to the Gryffindor commons and his bed as it was already gone 10pm. When he got to the house common room after being stopped by two Prefects on their rounds He headed up to the dorm where Weasley was snoring so assumed that he had not been told yet about his punishment so Harry silenced his bed to sighs of relief from the others in the dorm before he went to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Saturday morning Harry got up and ran through an abridged workout before he woke Neville sending the plump boy off to wash and finish waking up. Once the two were ready they headed down to the hospital wing arriving at 7am an hour before Breakfast was to start. As they were walking into the Wing Harry and Neville heard sobbing and saw Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall trying to comfort a hysterically sobbing Hermione. At seeing this Harry ran down the length of the wing leaving Neville back by the doors.

"Hermione what is it what's wrong?" Harry asked as he skidded to a stop at the foot of the bed barely avoiding running into McGonagall.

"Harry is that you?" questioned Hermione as she looked up From having her face in her hands Harry saw what was likely the problem both of Hermione's eyes looked odd, almost life less and gray.

"What has that boy caused?" growled Harry as he moved up the opposite side of the bed to Pomfrey

"I'm Blind I'll never read again and they want to send me home with my magic bound." Hermione sobbed with a venom filled look at no one in particular.

"That's not going to happen do you trust me Hermione?" Harry stated then questioned.

"Yes but what are you on about I'm blind what does trust have to do with anything." Hermione asked in-between hiccups.

"IF you trust me don't resist this will feel odd." said Harry as he took Hermione's face into his hands as Pomfrey asked "What are you doing Lord Potter-Carter."

"Healing Hermione or trying to, now hush." Said Harry as a glow started around his hands and focused down causing Hermione's tear reddened eyes to glow as well.

"I can see light." Hermione gasped. To the shock of the two older witches as Pomfrey had spent the day before and most of the night searching for a way to heal the blindness she knew about just after the injury occurred. As the minutes ticked by Hermione reported each and every improvement in her sight until she said. "I can see again clearly."

"Not done yet there's still some scorching on the cornea just a few moments more" Harry replied after a further two minutes Harry dropped his hands and said. "There that's done Hermione is healed now I need a sit down and eat some food." Before he wobbled on his legs, Being caught by Neville who had got there partway through the healing.

"Harry" Called Hermione and Neville as McGonagall and Pomfrey made a move to get to the passed out boy. When McGonagall got there from the end of the bed she helped a struggling Neville put Harry onto the bed next to Hermione's.

While Madam Pomfrey, who had walked to the other side of Harry's bed and started to scan him, stopped and said "All that's wrong with him is some exhaustion I think it's more mental than magic or physical though he should be up and about soon, but professor Flitwick will have to be told that Harry's detention will have to be delayed, at least till after Lunch if not tomorrow." Much to the relief of Hermione and Neville.

"Now he's all right just sleeping let me check over you Miss Granger I don't know exactly what Lord Potter-Carter did but I want to make sure it did not harm you." Madam Pomfrey said as she was waving her wand over Hermione and focusing several movements and diagnostic spells on her head and eyes.

McGonagall said "Mr Longbottom I think it would be best if you left your two friends to rest. Go to breakfast and when Professor Flitwick arrives if I have not yet arrived tell him that Lord Potter-Carter's detention will have to be rescheduled. Also inform Mr Weasley that he is to be in my office directly after Breakfast."

"I will. Hermione I hope to see you soon tell Harry that I will tell the others about him not being too well but not what happened here." Neville said before he started to walk out of the hospital wing.

As Madam Pomfrey came to a close with her diagnostic spells the matron said "Well Miss Granger you are fully healed with no signs of the former blindness or the damage that caused it. Everything else looks healthy but I still want you to remain in the wing till at least Harry leaves."

"What about my school work it's the weekend right I've missed a day of school. I'll fall behind." Hermione said working herself back up into a frenzy till Madam Pomfrey put her back to sleep

"Well there is one emotional outburst I was expecting given she was still riding the shock from being blinded and the relief from getting her sight back I thought it would be best to let her sleep it off as Harry is sleeping off his tiredness." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Yes it's probably for the best until Lord Potter-Carter wakes he seemed to keep her calm. Now I'm off to breakfast please keep me informed of their condition, as I will have some questions for Lord Potter-Carter when he wakes up." McGonagall stated

"You and me both Minerva." Madam Pomfrey stated as McGonagall made her way out of the Hospital wing and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she got their she saw Neville by the Hufflepuff table talking to Miss Bones and Abbott and Flitwick coming into the room from a side door. Walking up to the head table she passed Neville saying "I am here now Mr Longbottom have you informed Mr Weasley that he is to be in my office after breakfast?"

"Yes professor but he said so what and several other things non complimentary. Before I left to stop myself injuring the great prat." Neville replied

"I understand and will have words with him now go about your business and don't forget your grandmother is picking you up from the entrance hall at 9am" McGonagall stated as she made her way to the head table.

When she got there she took her seat and served herself some breakfast before turning to Professor Flitwick and saying "I was informed that Mr Potter-Carter had a detention with you this morning but not why I have to tell you that he won't make it he is in the hospital wing with exhaustion and won't be released till lunch at the earliest and tomorrow at the latest."

"Well that is a pity I was quite looking forward to it and the detention was for trying out a new spell in an unsafe way at Lord Potter-Carters insistence that he receive some punishment. I was going to spend an hour or two testing out spells with him by the lake to see if he could get better control of his casting and not vanish a chair and a small part of the floor with a Reducto I still can't work out how he did that" Flitwick stated getting the attention of the rest of the teachers present at the staff table.

"Well it sounds like he did something the Muggle's have been playing with recently it's called Atomisation I think where they turn something into the elements that created it." Celeries Clover Said the Muggle studies professor

"Did he say how he cast the spell wrong." Asked Sinatra the arithmancy professor

"Yes he claims he used too much power about 100 times that which he uses in a Wingardium Leviosa." Flitwick replied.

"Well that I would have to question how he knew, but is Arithmancy possible to overpower a Reducto to that degree but it would account for his exhaustion." Professor Sinatra stated.

"Oh no his exhaustion is mental from healing Hermione Grangers blindness he has power to spare according to what Pomfrey hinted at."

"How it that possible I heard Pomfrey was in the restricted section trying to find a way to cure the blindness but was unsuccessful. That is way she was to be sent home and I have already called for an Obliviator to do the job." Dumbledore stated

"Well they won't be needed and you had no authority to do so you know that the process could only be started after Pomfrey officially states there is no chance of recovery." McGonagall snapped before she put down her knife and fork and turned to give the headmaster the eye

"Just what did you tell them?" she questioned

"That they were to do the job first, come here and Obliviate her, then to take her home and deal with altering her parents memory's, as is my right as the Headmaster." Dumbledore stated

"Have you already forgotten the Board of governors meeting you're headmaster in name only until we find a replacement Potions professor with all your responsibilities falling to the heads of house," McGonagall said as she stood she continued "Now I will go and cancel the Obliviator and then deal with Mr Weasley being sent home. After that I think we should have a head of house meeting to sort out who will be doing what to prevent this sort of thing happening again."

Before McGonagall left the head table stopping by the pigging out Ronald Weasley to say

"Mr Weasley after breakfast wait outside my office until I get there." Once Ron had said "Yes." McGonagall walked away and did not here him finish "Yes, Whatever" through a mouth full of food even as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

When McGonagall reached the hospital wing it was to hear an argument "For the last time you have the wrong information now get out of my hospital wing before you wake my patients" Madam Pomfrey said

"And I will tell you I don't care what you say I have orders signed by the chief warlock to Obliviate the mudblood Granger and return her to her parents after her core has been bound now get out of my way and let me do my job." a male voice growled.

"You are not needed here the headmaster has been stripped of his responsibility's he is headmaster in name only so that order is not worth the paper it's written on and if you don't keep a civil tongue in your head Mr. Rondtree then I will have to escort you off the premises" McGonagall stated as she entered the wing and saw who was in there with madam Pomfrey.

"Professor McGonagall, at last someone who might be able to talk some sense into this man." Madam Pomfrey said.

As the three Adults in the room were sneering at each other and waiting for one of the two sides to back down no one saw Harry draw his wand and fire a shield so that it encompassed Hermione and his bed. After several moments the Obliviator said "Fine well take this to the headmaster." Causing madam Pomfrey to step out of the way and towards Professor McGonagall expecting the Obliviator to follow only to hear him cast "Obliviate." As they turned they saw the spell heading for Hermione hit a shield that lit up bringing it into the visible spectrum before the spell rebound and struck the Obliviator in the face as he made no move to dodge.

"Stupid fool" Said Harry as he sat up on his bed and dropped the shield as the Obliviator was stood there looking confused

"What happened why am I in the Hogwarts hospital wing?" Rondtree questioned

"You tried to wipe out my friends memory on a felonious order I shielded us and you were I can only assume so shocked that you forgot to dodge" Harry replied.

"Say what?" Rondtree asked

"You make mistake go bye, bye to your own memories." Tried Harry

"No I got that bit but why would I act on an illegal order let's see this paperwork." Stated Rondtree as he fished in his shoulder bag for the documentation to do the Obliviate on Granger, Hermione before he blinked and went for his wand again until Harry blasted him with an _Expelliarmus_.

Ripping the wand from his hand and knocking the man to the floor "I think this is where we calling the Auror's again." Stated Harry still sat on his bed.

"Why Lord Potter-Carter?" questioned Madam Pomfrey even as McGonagall was heading to Pomfrey office to call in the Auror's.

"His emotions changed when he touched that order for more than you would expect it went from confusion to hate in a second the same one that his eyes landed on the paper. I suspect a confounding charm with a compulsion charm." Harry said.

After a few minutes McGonagall came out of the office with two Auror's on her heals and everything had to be explained again. When the Auror's checked the official documents they were found to have as Harry had speculated a dark confounding charm and a compulsion charm woven into it activated when someone read the document so the Auror's collected the still affected Mr Rondtree and headed out with the paperwork in a special magic containment bag, to get the man seen first by a specialist in commotions to brake it and then to be de-Obliviated. Before his statement was taken, finding out the order had come to him by ministry owl that morning and then the compulsion took over.

While all that was happening Harry was forced to stay in the hospital wing as he explained about his being able to heal others of a wide range of maladies it was just the fine work on Hermione's eyes to ensure she would not need glasses he admitted he could of stopped up to 5 minutes earlier if he wanted Hermione to have to wear glasses for the rest of her life but decided against it and knew it might knock him out if he kept going. Harry was finally let out of the hospital wing with a much calmer Hermione Just before lunch, as the two were walking Hermione said. "Thank you for healing me Harry and stopping me from being Obliviated. But you have to be more careful you should have stopped once I could see again with glasses."

"Well I did not you're too special to need glasses besides they would hide your eyes. Now that's taken care of I need to see if I have a detention this afternoon or if we're free to have a group meeting" Harry replied shutting up Hermione at being called special as the two got to the hall and started down the table towards where Neville was sitting. When they got there Hermione took a seat still in shock at begin called special by Harry. While Harry headed up to the staff table and professor Flitwick.

When he got there he stood in front of Flitwick's place at the table and asked "Professor Flitwick I need to know when my detention has been rescheduled for."

"Lord Potter-Carter I think tomorrow morning after Breakfast will suffice, meet me in the entrance hall no later than 9 am." Stated Professor Flitwick

"Thank you Professor I will be there as long as there is not another unforeseen event." Stated Harry before he moved down from the staff table and headed to the Slytherin table where He walked up to Daphne and Tracy and said "Good Afternoon Lady's how has your day been?"

"Confusing, in-between our new head of house laying out new rules, and Draco -when I tell my father- Malfoy making a nuisance of himself and you ending up in the hospital wing where the rumours say you fought off an Obliviator who came to take a blind Hermione away." Tracy said

"Well some of it is true and I will fill you all in but I came over to see if you were both available for a group meeting after Lunch?" Harry said

"Yes we are and I expect a full explanation especially why Neville was so tight lipped about what went on this morning in the Hospital wing." Daphne said.

"So it shall be meeting in the entrance way after were all done eating I'll shake my head if Hanna or Susan can't make it and well have to reschedule." Harry said

"Understood now you best be moving on Malfoy looked ready to burst it may be fun to see him in even more trouble than he's already in but well I can't think of a reason not to see him in more trouble than he's already in" Daphne replied while a laughing Harry made his way back to the head table end of the hall and walked down to the gap in-between the Hufflepuff table and the Ravenclaw table and up to where Susan and Hannah were sitting.

"Good afternoon lady's how has your day been?" Harry asked as he came to a stop

"Good Harry if a little boring." Hanna said

"The same here" Susan replied

"Well I'm trying to set up a group meeting for after lunch. Are you two available?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are we don't have any homework to do as we did it all during the week." Susan replied

"Then meeting out in the entranceway once we have all eaten our full." Harry said to nods from the two after which Harry looked over towards Daphne and Tracy who were higher on the Slytherin table then Susan and Hannah were on the Hufflepuff table once he caught their eyes he nodded deliberately which Daphne returned before Harry said "I will see you to after lunch then." Before he headed over to the Gryffindor table and told Hermione and Neville about the meeting and were they were meeting before he started to eat then nearly spat out his food as he saw Weasley wander into the hall.

"What is he still doing here" growled Harry as he pulled out one of his wands and sifted his staff into his off hand to shield if it was needed

"I don't know McGonagall was looking for him this morning and still looking for him when I got back from Diagon alley before lunch look she's already coming down to see him and she looks furious." Neville said.

Unfortunately for the three Ron was stopped just short of where they were on the table by McGonagall who said "Mr Weasley why weren't you waiting outside my office like I told you to."

"No you did not" Weasley said.

"Oh yes I did and for that I would give you detention but as it is your suspended I have been and spent most of the morning looking for you to send you home."

"What why I haven't done anything its Potters fault he has always had it in for me " cried Weasley getting the whole halls attention

"Mr Weasley come with me so we can discuss this in private unless you want the whole hall to know why you are suspended" tried McGonagall in a quieter voice.

"I don't care what you say you're not the headmaster you can't suspend me you old hag." Shouted Weasley

"Mr Weasley keep a civil tongue please. And come with me to my office." McGonagall stated still in a quiet voice so that the whole hall wouldn't hear.

"Shove off I'm hungry so get out of my way." Said Ron as he shoved McGonagall in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and then to the floor as he grabbed for Hermione he suddenly found himself thrown back and suspended mid air

"Don't touch her Weasley you have caused enough trouble already." Growled Harry to Weasley as he got up and helped Professor McGonagall up

"Are you alright professor McGonagall." Harry asked as McGonagall regained her feet and Babbling the new head of Slytherin along with Flitwick and Sprout arrived on the scene to shouts from the Weasley suspended in the air who through his thrashing had started to spin.

"Let me down Potter you fucking bastard, your nothing but a mudblood that had a whore for a mother. Let me down or face the consequences 'Adava..'" was as far as Weasley got before two spells from further down the table hit him one was obviously an _Expelliarmus_ that tore the wand from the boys hand while the other gagged him. As the wand landed in the hands of a pair of red head twins Harry remembered were Weasley's brothers the twins said. "That's enough out of you Ron you're an embarrassment to the family and I hope being suspended teaches you a lesson if you're not arrested for trying to cast the killing curse" As they walked up the table and handed Ron's wand to the professors "Can you let Mr Weasley down please Lord Potter-Carter" said Flitwick.

"Um I'm not 100% sure how I am keeping him up there." Replied Harry somewhat embarrassed

"Well what did you do to get him up there" asked Flitwick

"Well I just thought of getting him away from Hermione and keeping him there before I shifted my staff head to face him intending to cast _Expelliarmus_. Only to see him blown back and suspended in the air" Harry explained

"Well first off try the general cancelation spell _Finite Incantatem_. It's simple, point at what you want to cancel" suggested Flitwick

"_Finite Incantatem_." Harry intoned as he jabbed his staff at the spinning gagged and floating Weasley. Causing Weasley to drop to the floor two foot below him and land on his ass with a whine of "I'm going to get you Potter." As Harry had also cancelled out the gag spell.

As Weasley was getting up McGonagall grabbed him by his shoulders and said "On no you won't were heading straight to you dorm to pack up your trunk and belongings then you're going straight home" stated McGonagall as she and the other three heads of house left the hall marching Weasley to the dorm as Harry sat back down to his meal Hermione said "thank you." before she two started eating again.

After Lunch which Harry and Hermione were the last of the group to finish they meet up in the entrance hall "Well we need to find a unused room where we can all talk in private" said Harry before an elf appeared and said "my Lord can use the Come-and-Go room on the seventh floor Trixy will show you the way."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Daphne not used to elves that offered information or called a boy there lord without good reason and that reason was starting to nudge Daphne's brain a bit.

"Well my lord said you needed some were private to talk there is no were more private then they come a go room and it was Trixy's day to be on call to my lord." Trixy the elf said "you're on call to Harry?" questioned Hermione. Before Trixy could answer Harry said "I think this should be discussed in the come and go room was it Trixy."

"Yes my lord the Come-and-Go room or the Room of Requirements is this way." Trixy the elf stated as she started to lead the way up the stairs to the seventh floor with the stair cases leading right up to that floor and on the right corridor. Where Trixy lead them to a tapestry of a wizard trying to tech trolls the ballet. "all my lord has to do is walk in front of the tapestry three times while thinking of the room he wants before the door will appear for you." Trixy the elf stated.

"Oh sounds simple enough the rest of you stand back a bit please." Said Harry once they were stood back Harry walked in front of the tapestry three times thinking of the room he wanted as he completed his third pass a door appeared in the wall with a half smile Harry went over to it and pressed the pad on the door causing it to open revealing a huge room filled with technology and comfortable seating off to one side. Standing in the now open door way Harry said "come on in all of you before were discovered" causing the 7 beings out in the hall to walk into the room followed by Harry as the door spun closed Harry said "we should take a seat and I will explain as much as I can. That includes you Trixy." Harry said as he walked over to the seating area and took one of the overstuffed arm chairs.

Once every one including a nervous Trixy had taken their seat Harry said "I am afraid to ask this but I must for the future, I need each of you to make a solemn vow on pain of forgetting everything I tell you not to reveal or try to reveal it to anyone outside the group until I say you can."

"Trixy give her oath bound vow to my lord not to reveal anything he tells me on pain of forgetting it ." Trixy stated causing her to glow for a moment as soon as Harry finished talking

"Thank you Trixy."

"I don't understand what you're asking for." Hermione said

"I'll give my vow then if you want to, you'll know what to do." Neville said as he drew his wand and said "I Neville Longbottom heir apparent to the family Longbottom do here by give my vow that I will not reveal anything Lord Harry Potter-Carter tells me on pain of forgetting it. So I say so mote it be." As he finished he was surrounded by light and his vow was sealed that left Hermione, Susan, Daphne, Hanna and Tracy not yet oath bound to silence.

After several moments Harry said "I don't know if this will help but it might confuse you or not. I Harrison Jamison Potter-Carter do here by swear on my magic that what I am going to reveal today is intended to save the lives of thousands and prevent the rise of a dark lord and the destruction of earth. And in no way constitutes a threat to anyone unless they join the Dark lord or try to bring about the end of all life on earth. So say I so might I be bound." Harry swore to the gathered people.

That seemed to do the trick as one after the other Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Tracy gave their vows of silence on the matter Harry was going to talk about till the last to hold out Daphne said "Don't make me regret this Potter-Carter." Before she too gave her vow.

"Now that is taken care of Trixy why don't you answerer Hermione's question from earlier." Harry said

"Yes my lord, Miss Hermione Trixy is on call to my lord, today it was Trixy's turn to be on call, though he rarely calls for assistance, so when Trixy saw the chance, Trixy took it to." Trixy replied

"That still does not tell us why you call Harry, Your Lord" Hermione said

"It's simple once I tell you my full list of titles they are Lord Harry James Potter-Carter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ambrose-Avalon-Heir Apparent of Black." Harry replied to his shocked friends

"Y-You're the heir to the founders and Merlin." Susan Stammered

"Not to mention the magical nation of Avalon and the heir apparent of Black" Daphne stated somewhat wide eyed

"Do you realise the political power you have?" Daphne questioned.

"Yes but that is neither here nor there. With the threat of a reborn dark lord Voldemort hanging over our heads" Harry said as he said Voldemort the others except Hermione flinched

"B-but he's dead you killed him." Neville stuttered

"Not quite I think that sick man did something to let him carry on living after a fashion as he's still alive even as a disembodied spirit. Now the reason I brought you all her is twofold the first was to see if you were willing to help me fight first to stop Voldemort's rise to greater power than he had at the end of the last war and second if you would be willing to help me save both the mundane and magical worlds from destruction inside a decade." Harry said

"Well I'm in." said Hermione showing why she was sorted into Gryffindor as she now trusted Harry over everyone else including Dumbledore who was her hero before it was Harry who saved her sight, magic power and memory of the magic world.

"T-the same for me though I don't know what good I'll do even with a new wand."

"That's not the spirit Neville you're a good wizard you just need more confidence we'll work on it ok." Harry replied to a nod from Neville.

"Well I suppose were in as well" said Susan as Hannah nodded

"Tell me what you're planning to do then I will decide" Daphne said

"Well the first thing is to give you the same level of understanding magic as I have with all the spell knowledge. This does not mean you will be instantly all powerful, as you, like me will have to practise all your spells to make them natural and right, but it will give you an advantage in learning occlumency, the counter to Legilimency, that the headmaster and Quirrell practise on the student body. It will also help you in understanding the work. This is all we will do while continuing our homework and other extracurricular study's for this year I will have a few warnings about things but for the most part that is it. Next year once the knowledge I give you this time round has been absorbed we start on the mundane sciences that I know, up to doctorate level while we deal with a death threat to the school. The year after that another, knowledge down load and we will start to build things that we will need to continue the world's survival. I'm sorry I cannot be more exact than that without putting you all in far greater danger." Harry explained to the stunned group

"If it's all you say then I am in. Daphne what about you are you in or out?" Tracy questioned.

After a few moments thought Daphne said "I'm in."

"Trixy does not think that the wizard knowledge will be good for her but I am willing to help my lord in any way." Trixy said

"Your right Trixy the wizard and witch database is not suited for you but the doctorate one is and you and all the elves in my employ will be going through it if they want to." Harry said to a nod from the big eared elf.

"So how do we do this then?" Daphne questioned

"I think this room could do it faster but I would need some time to go over anything this room created before I would let any of you use it." Harry said before a thick book appeared on a short stand in front of Harry with a quill hanging over it looking down at the page, Harry blinked then read it out loud "Lord Harry James Potter-Carter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ambrose-Avalon-Heir Apparent of Black. I Am the consciousness of Hogwarts School, I have been trying to get your attention all week but your shields are too well formed so I could not contact you directly, instead I have taken this opportunity to do so through this book. State a question and I will answer, but once your friends leave the room I ask you to stay as there is a lot that must be discussed in private."

"OK Hogwarts first of are you male of female?" Harry questioned as the others in the room sat wide eyed steering at Harry and the book.

"I am female my lord thank you for asking." Harry read from the book.

"Ok lady Hogwarts first real question can this room create the repository of knowledge that I am thinking of now?" Harry questioned.

After a few moments the book replied "Yes lord Alteran"..."wait you know lady Hogwarts?" Harry read then said

"That I do your lord ship and it is nice to have a full descendant back within my halls I am the core programming of a city ship tied to a semi consciousness in crystalline form, then tied into the magic school of Hogwarts. Over the last 1245 years I have become self aware, my goals are to protect my charges within the school and aid any descendent of my creators. Now that you are here my full allegiance falls to you and I give control of the words unto you." Harry read before he felt the wards slam down on him after a few moments Harry had full control of the wards and blinked before saying "I going to pass ouuuu…" before he leaned back in his chair and was out of it to shouts of "Harry" from Neville, Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Tracy while those named got up to check on Harry, Daphne said "I expected this the minute he said the words 'ward' he's fine just asleep while he gets used to the wards and the information that they feed him."

While this was taking place Dumbledore was in a state as the words were ripped out of his control leaving Dumbledore panicked and in some pain as he recovered he went to thinking as he got up he started to pace the room until he got to the shelf holding the sorting hat "Dobin, Dobin wake up I have questions." The headmaster said as he poked at the semi sentient hat.

Whom came to life and snapped "what do you want you old goat loving bugger. I was having a nice nap before I had to start on next year's song."

"The wards have been taken from me, way?" The head master questioned

"You're not worthy of the title of head of school and all your word control has reverted to the true head of the school. Now I invoke your oath that you took at your initiation as headmaster and bind you to never speak of this too anyone without the true head of schools permission." The hat replied as Dumbledore was encased in light for several moments as he tried to fight off the oath and the binding taking effect but he was eventually beaten down. And the oath that he had to take at his placement as head went to work making the proclamation from the voice of Hogwarts stick. As the light faded, Fawkes, Dumbledore's supposed companion phoenix started to trill a jolly tune until Dumbledore snapped "Shut up you flaming turkey or I'll induce a burning day" before he slammed out of the office heading to the headmasters private library that held truly irreplaceable texts only to find it sealed and after five hours work he gave up and called for dinner in his quarters so he could get a good night's sleep and try again in the morning.

An hour after he had passed out Harry came round to see his friends all eating and drinking off of the central table "Someone pass me a glass of water please, I ache all over."

Hermione carried a glass of chilled water to Harry who after saying a quick "Thanks" took the glass and with a wave of his wand two tablets appeared in his other hand while his wand was put away, he took the pills and downed the water

"Harry what were the pills?" Hermione questioned.

"Just fast acting Paracetamol they won't last as long as the real thing but will take the edge off the pain. Now let's get back to this shall we. Have you got any further while I was out cold?" Harry answered the questioned.

"No we thought it best to wait for you Harry Daphne spent the time explaining to us about words" Hermione answered

"Well that and the book would not answer any of Hermione's questions." Daphne said to a light chuckle all around the room and Hermione blushing

"Well let's get to this Lady Hogwarts thank you for the trust now can you produce a Repository of Knowledge with the information I am sending you?" Harry asked as he concentrated on singling out just his magic knowledge while moving on so as not to embarrass Hermione any more. After several minutes the book replied as a repository appeared a few feet away from the gathered chairs

"The repeating repository is ready my Lord and I have adjusted it to non full Alteran's use and added in some miner advanced points that were missing from your knowledge."

"Right I think this is safe for you to use. So I will go first Lady Hogwarts can you remove all but that knowledge that I was missing then I will use the repository." Harry said as he stood and looked down at the book.

"It is done my Lord and the repository set for you" Harry read before he went over to the repository and without pause placed his eyes at the slot then let it shift out to grab his head as the knowledge was placed in his mind before he was released. He stepped back saying "Right it's safe to use I tested it, Lady Hogwarts could you put back the full database of magic knowledge and then bring the knowledge of occlumency to the fore, please" as he walked over to the book to study the Quill writing as he read aloud "it is done my lord"

"So who's going to go first with the repository?" Harry asked of the 5 witches and Neville.

"I-I g-guess I-I w-will" Neville stuttered, as he drew in a breath and pushed himself up from his chair and headed to the repository and after a final nervous look at Harry and the others placed his head in it like Harry had done.

It took Neville several minutes longer than Harry to go through the process until he was finally released and Harry guided him back to his seat

"So what was it like Neville?" Susan asked.

"Weird but it did not hurt I know stuff now, I think I need to meditate to sort this lot out something about occluding my mind it's kind of jumbled right now." Neville replied

"And it will stay that way until you sort it with occlumency why don't you get started with that Neville" Harry said once Neville hand nodded Harry continued with "so who's next?"

"I'll go Harry." Hermione replied as she stood from her chair and walked over to the repository. After Hermione came Susan, Hannah, Tracy and then Daphne. Before Harry asked Hogwarts to reset the repository for elves and then Trixy took the doctorate level of engineering which was all that she could safely take in at one time.

The others left with an extra elf escort to get the sleepy preteens to their dorms and beds, while Harry stayed talking to Hogwarts until just before curfew a few of the subjects covered were

The power levels that lady Hogwarts had which was a trinity system of Zero point modules. They were all nearly fully charged and had a shield grid that could cover Hogwarts valley.

The words and what was enabled and what was not enabled but could be on his command. Various dark magic detection and eradication wards that had not been deployed in seventy years suddenly popped up killing several things outside the school in the forbidden forest and highlighting those that were within the school thus not affected. The wards that once activated reached out to the borders of the valley and formed a block to stop anything dark from getting in and eradicated anything dark trying to get out.

The state of a hidden production yard that was in the mountains around the school. But could not be brought up to activity without raw resources and a lot of them.

Before Harry tired from the day, headed up to bed to see Weasley's trunk gone and him not in evidence anywhere, which caused Harry to go to bed with a smile on his face at having at least temporarily avenged Hermione, but just wait till the redheaded prat got back from his suspension, just wait.


End file.
